


The Lady's Pet

by Purapine69



Series: Darker Writings [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Beating, Blood and Torture, Brainwashing, Breeding, Chains, Collars, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ovi kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Were-Creatures, beastiality, disposal, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 69,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Our dragonborn hero finds herself between a rock and hard place, trapped, nearly hopeless and clearly out number she'll just have to hope and pray to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

A humidly cold breeze blows over me I reach to grab my blanket pulling the soft fur up over my body hopefully shielding me from more wind curling into a tighter ball until the echoing sound of a metal chain snapping tight prevents me from pulling my right leg under the blanket.

“What the-?” I sit up looking around wiping the sleepiness from my eyes as the room comes into focus; I find myself in a cold cobblestone cell chained to the floor by my ankle on a poorly made bed consisting of hay, and furs. “Where the hell am I?” I try to break the chain, try to get my foot free but to avail the shackle locked tight. I try to think back; last I remember was falling asleep in Breezehome just after the Summer Solstice Festival. This unwelcoming cell clearly a far cry from the warm safety of my own house. My weapons, staff and potions stripped from me; as well as my reinforced elven armor, now my only protection from the unpleasantly cold breeze is a poorly made fur blanket and burlap sack pants and shirt. Neither thick enough to keep out a slight breeze than the humidity of the cold air in this dungeon.

“Ah, your awake; good.” I hear a voice say I turn to look at my observer a bit shocked I hadn’t noticed him before. Tall, slender with very angler features and a warm golden skin tone.

‘Altmer’ I think, his black robes reminiscent of Thalmor just lacking the extra gold laced flares.

“We were wondering when you’d start to wake up pet.” He says “My name is Arcon but from this day forward you will be calling me master, pet.” He says narrowing his eyes at me I growl getting up and into my fighting stance. “Ah-ah” he says in a reprimanding tone flicking his hand as a painful shock shoots through my body dropping me to my knees.

“AHH! Fucking- Guh!!” I’m shocked again the pain forcing me to curl into a ball on the floor clutching my sides no stranger to magic; this shock is far more potent than even the master storm wielders had ever used on me. “Who are you?!” I yell swiping in his direction as the pain subsides; once again he flicks his hand shocking me into submission.

“We can do this all night pet.” He says in a bored tone “But there are people waiting so it would be beneficial to us both for you to stay down and do as I say.” I glare at him as he raises his hand again raising a brow to question my challenge to him; not in the mood for anymore blinding pain I move back to my bed the short chain not letting me venture far anyway curling back up in its warmth. “Good girl.” He says in a mocking tone pulling a collar and leash from his pocket, somewhere I can hear the sound of a heavy door opening and closing followed by equally heavy footsteps. The room my cell was attached to was large and circular from what I could see my cell itself quite generous on the space to which I’m thankful for in some small way instead of being crammed into a trapper’s cage. He unlocks the door seeing my chance to free myself I take it.

“Fu-“ my thu’um cut off with a quick sling of his arm a strange thick liquid akin to Hermaeus Mora’s black sludge like substance in Apocrypha, Arcon flicks his wrist again shocking me the pain too much for my body to take, making me scream in pain from behind my gag. I try to rip the strange substance off, my fingers not able to get a solid grip as my hands shake uncontrollably from the aftershocks of his spell. 

“Tsk, tsk you really should learn when there’s no way out.” He says, the footsteps growing closer, the high elf latches the collar around my neck and frees my ankle of its shackles as a very large, very bulky and a very much battle scarred redguard steps into view.

“What’s taking so long.” The man says clearly annoyed.

“Had to wait for her to wake up.” Arcon says calmly attaching a leash and leading me out limbs to heavy to fight back I crawl out of the cell on all fours, I can see the burly man look down on me quite literally with a disgusted look.

“I don’t know what to hate more how you elves foolishly use your magic or how easily this ‘great hero’ bends to others.” The redguard says his voice low, gruff almost like gravel.

“Maybe she has enough knowledge to know when to listen; Vallen.” Arcon retorts; a sweet smile glued on his face. I look at them curiously wondering what they could have planned and why two people seemingly so intent on hating each other would work together.

“Shut your mouth knife ear.” Vallen says as he starts to walk back; the redguard man almost as tall as the high elf, but is much stronger built more like a orc than his finely finessed cousins from the Alik’r who were much nicer both personality and appearance wise his face looking as if someone had taken a warhammer to it; and with the numerous scars peeking from behind his thick daedric armor. I honestly wouldn’t doubt someone had at some point in time. With the thick black goo on my mouth and far too exhausted from being shocked at least a good four times within the span of maybe thirty minutes of waking up I’m left to walk on all-fours beside Arcon with Vallen. The faint paper and ash smell and the dusty wet leather taste of the gag has me flashing back to my days at the college and when I’d gotten trapped in Urag’s ‘secret’ scroll room. They lead the way; through winding halls and several sets of ascending and descending staircases the men walking slower as I have to carefully make my way down as to not trip and fall face first into the stone while crawling around.

‘This place surely can’t be as big as it seems.’ I think quietly to myself looking around as much as I can, trying to take in every detail of my stone prison on our way to wherever.

“I still say you should have woken her up with a bucket of cold water.” Vallen finally says speaking up.

“She’d have been wet, and her temperature, mental state and fatigue would have affected the Lady’s experiments.” Arcon says, this catches my attention for the first time during this walk I look up at one of my captors instead of my surroundings. “See, she is calm and relaxed perfectly ready as the Lady wants her to be.”

‘Either; the lady is an alias, which I’m guessing is yes or she just really doesn’t want to use her name.’ I think trying to keep good pace with them my knees and hands hurting from the rough cobble floor; thankful for at least being dressed in a burlap sack not much but it was better than nothing at all.

“She’s still fatigued otherwise she’d have put up more of fight; she won’t like that.” Vallen says darkly.

“An easy fix with a simple stamina heal spell.” Arcon looks down at me with a smile, rare for an Altmer to smile unless you count the ones of deranged murderous rage then yes they do.

“She’s to calm for my taste, she’s plotting something.” Vallen says casting a glance over his shoulder at me. Well he wasn’t wrong I was looking for a window and so far, somehow we hadn’t passed one just stone upon stone, upon more stone; walls, stairs and maybe the occasional door leading into another hall.

“She knows not to act up, unless she wants to find out what it feels like to be cooked from the inside out with another shock.” Arcon says sweetly, I shiver not wanting another shock let alone find out what other magic he may have up his sleeve. They fall silent as the clink of armor, and echoing of footsteps fill the silence until we come to a large door. Not much unlike the one connecting my cell area to the rest of this fortress; a much larger door made of metal with enough locks on it to make the thieves guild vault look like child’s play to break into. Vallen pushes the door open inside are at least a dozen other mages gathered around a large bed; one of them is seated on a decorated throne, face covered completely with a hood, scent masked. My eyes scan the room as I feel a healing spell warm my skin washing away any pain that may have been left behind by the painful shocks earlier. The mages in the room ranged from Brenton to Altmer to even Nord and Khajiit the large room rounded like the other room and big enough to be the entire hall of the Blue Palace’s courtyard and entrance hall. My guess is that the woman sitting alone on the throne is “The Lady” who she is and why she’s gathered such an array of mages is beyond me but I decide not to fight back knowing it’d be smarter to wait and watch before making a move; especially with my thu’um currently inaccessible thanks to the gag. Everyone in the room turns to look at us as we walk in a blindfolded servant wearing a collar and belt closes the door behind us locking it tight, even in this room there’s not a single window, hatch or escape route. As usual all the mages are wearing either black, blue, or a grey-ish colored robe, most preferring black some glow faintly with enchantments while others are run of the mill robes that can be bought and sold for pennies a piece, Arcon can tell I’m starting to hesitate walking slower as we reach the bed in the middle of the room all four posts have chains and shackles attached.

‘Of course they do, because it’d be to fucking easy otherwise.’ I huff as I’m picked up by Vallen and set on the bed jerking away from his grip when he grabs one of my arms to latch into one of the shackles; on instinct I back up and am met with the same crippling shock forcing me to fall on the bed curled in pain. Casting a glance over to Arcon he’s got the same bored expression on his face, the glint in his eyes almost daring me to try it again. The other mages now on edge as I look around the room; the Lady being the only calm one in the lot at the moment the rest look ready to pounce me. Reluctantly I let Vallen strap me in with only a few grunts and jerks at my chains forcing me spread eagle on the large bed. The room has a few tables dotting around the edges, some filled with soul gems, others miscellaneous tools, and the larger tables have food and drink; several bookcases line the walls as well the major source of light in the large room being four huge chandeliers.

Vallen removes my sticky black gag after he receives a nod from the Lady, he bends over me whispering in my ear

“Show us your power dragonborn”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~

“Show us your power dragonborn.” Vallen says to me, I roll my eyes keeping my mouth shut. He can command me all he wants doesn’t mean I have to listen. The room stays silent waiting for my response as the time slowly ticks by until he breaks the silence again “Don’t feel like using your thu’um?” he asks mockingly “That shouldn’t be a problem” he sits up looking at the lady and she nods; Vallen gets up and switches places with Arcon.

“Hello again.” He says cheerfully

‘screw you’ I think rolling my eyes at him, looking away from him to the left of the bed is Vallen, a Nord, a Bosmer with notably sharp teeth and a Dunmer both mer have war paint on their face. The dunmer has a violet scale pattern crawling over his skin while the Bosmer has a flower on his left cheek.

“It’s rude not to answer.” I hear him say seconds before another shock came. The metal attaching me to the bed amplifying the spells effects, I bite down hard on my tongue not enough to draw blood but enough to let me focus on something if not only for a second until the spell faded. “We’ll try this again.” He says his tone colder, darker almost threatening “Hello again.”

I grind my teeth forcing a smile filtering through the extensive list of shouts I have at my disposal in my head.

“Are you going to answer me or not.” I yawn getting comfy in the mattress ignoring him; his eye twitches as he raises his hand again. The shock hitting me harder this time forcing a strangled cry of pain from me, biting into my bottom lip drawing blood as my body arches and spasms from the pain lasting far longer than before; I drop to the bed body aching; my mind a bit dazed as I regain control over my limbs.

“Answer me.” He demands. My gaze drifts over to him, face twisted in anger as he scowls at me. My response is giving him a self-satisfied smirk as expected comes another shock more painful the then last I blackout from the pain; how long it lasted I have no idea but I know I was awoken with a harsh slap across the face.

“Keep shocking her and we’ll lose our subject.” The nord says his steel gloved hand left an imprint on my left cheek.

“I know what I’m doing human.” Arcon hisses.

“Doubt it, your knowledge about the human body isn’t as insurmountable as your age old one.” The nord retorts, he’s the very definition of Nord, blonde hair coupled with icy blue eyes with a fire behind them the nord people were known for.

“Yukian don’t start.” An argonian mage says to my right he’s moss green with small patches of brown on his face.

“Yukian.” I repeat everyone in the room looking at me, their leader or ‘Lady’ as she’s called has her hands folded in her lap one leg crossed over the other still calm. . .still unreadable.

The nord shoots Arcon a triumphant smile before cupping my face as if waiting for the answer Vallen never got.

“You’ve cabbage in your teeth.” I say; Arcon snorts trying to stifle a laugh as the nord grips my face smashing it into a fish face. 

“What did you just say.” I can feel his muscles tense looking as if he wants to punch me.

‘Ah pride. . the downfall of many; also a common trait of nords. How simple he’ll be to control’ I muse smiling at him.

“Said you got cabbage in your teeth, should really brush better you know.” Arcon and a few other mages share a laugh at the nords expense. “Glad you all find it funny since he’s probably going to-“ Yukian back hands me his gauntlet leaving small lines cut in my skin that start to well with blood; the room falls silent save his angry huffing. “You hit like a pussy, you magically inept mage.” If there’s one thing I know it’s that nords don’t take to kindly; or at least most nords don’t when you insult their skills. Especially the magical ones since it’s so strongly rejected in their culture, he clenches his fist winding it back for another hit.

“Yukian.” The lady says finally speaking up, everyone turns to look the redness in his face draining instantly. “What do you think you are doing?” the question of course rhetorical as he drops his hand backing off without her saying another word. Her presence trumps them all even from here I feel as if cold, vice like tentacles wrapping around gripping me tightly; trying to get me to submit. She waves over one of the mages a Brenton woman with a scar running width wise across her neck walks over as she whispers something to her.

“She says, if the dragonborn refuses to be compliant then we may begin with the first step of our plan.” The brenton says before walking back into the mess of mages.

“And what exactly is your plan?” I tilt my head as far back as it can go to look at the woman dressed in void black robes, darker than any of her companions are wearing.

“You’re in no position to ask the questions.” Arcon says coldly.

“No.” the lady says standing and walking over to me, I can visibly see everyone else in the room tense giving her a wide berth as she stands next to the bed on my right. “Let her talk.” Her voice is smooth, calm, calculating even with her eyes covered I can feel them burrow into me as if looking for something inside me to break me.

“Hello there.” I nod my head acknowledging her “Quite the wake-up call I got; if you wanted to see my powers you could have just out right asked.”

“I’m not interested in your thu’um dragonborn.” She says.

“Then what are you interested in? I mean this by no means looks like a small operation.” Elenwen has nothing on this woman, fair cream-white skin tells me she’s human or at least the small part of her chin that I can see is. That witch a few years back caught and interrogated me luckily for me we were alone and she and I spent 5 hours together at most before the Companions broke in the door to the poorly hidden secret dungeon she’d made. The witch made her escape but even the few moments I spend in the lady’s presence makes the old elf look like a day at beach in the isles.

“In you.” She pokes at my heart. “Everything you can and ever will be; will be mine.” I roll my eyes many people who’ve tried to break me before have said the same thing and all those people ended up dead at my feet. “Most of us are here to see what the legendary dragonborn’s body can bare.”

“And, the others?”

“Research.”

“Again asking, it’s a wonderful thing; try it ten out of ten times you’ll usually get help.” She chuckles running her finger up my body and letting it flick off my chin.

“This is your life now dragonborn, you will bend to our will-“

“And if I die before that happens.” I say cutting her off, challenging her to dare to kill her precious research subject. If what Arcon said was true and that my body and mental state has to be at a certain level then her and her little gang can’t afford to hurt me too badly.

“You won’t.”

“And how can you be so sure?” I say in a snarky mocking tone; she stays silent her hand moving to cup my left cheek healing the injury Yukian gave me.

“Make her scream.” She says Arcon and the Argonian step forward “Start with phase one.” The moment her touch leaves my body the same painful shock wave hits me again, chains and wood creak and rattle as my body convulses tearing a scream of sheer pain from me. Periodically blacking out from the pain and being awoken with the same pain. I can feel parts of my body start to singe the smell of cooking flesh faintly starts to permeate the air; heart feeling as if it’s stuck in the vice grip of a giant squeezing it as hard as it can, tears unwillingly spill from my eyes as the minutes slowly tick past until the spell finally dissipates leaving my fingertips and tongue slightly blackened and burned as my wounds start to heal both from my resilient dragonblood and the argonians’ healing magic, restoring my body in full as well as my stamina. I lay on the bed panting vision blurry with tears as I try to calm myself sniffling from the spell. I can tell a few of the mages were getting off to my screams of pain flushed expressions coupled with hungry eyes they don’t hide the fact they enjoyed watching me writhe.

Arcon looks over to the lady who gives him a ‘go on’ motion.

“From the top dragonborn, Show us your power.” Arcon says smugly knowing I’d answer him.

“W-which one?” I ask defeated voice hoarse from screaming, I can hear a few of the mages chuckle to themselves as I advert my eyes away from the altmer.

“Fire Breath” I sigh wiping away my tears as much as I can on the bed.

Yol

Toor

Shoul

As I speak the last word I spit fire into the air lighting up the room even more where strong black shadows are cast on the floor and walls.

“Good girl.” Arcon praises patting me on the head after the fire dissipates. “Keep it up and tonight should be easy for you” his usual cheerful tone back smiling at me.

“Do it again.” He commands, I take a deep breath speaking the words once more and spitting another ball of fire into the air, he pets my head lovingly praising me once again. “Now. . .think you can stay nice and quiet for us?” I open my mouth to ask why but his hand raises ready to cast the spell again; my mouth closing as I look up at the ceiling. “Good girl.” He praises moving a pillow or two under my head so I can finally see the rest of my body; before my chest having been in the way of most of it.

“I’d say we’re ready.” One of the other Nord female walks over to the table with miscellaneous tools and brings over a large case of knifes, soul gems, potions and other various magic and alchemical items; a servant as if already knowing her master's wishes brings over a table letting the woman set the tools down on it going back to stand by the door; the bosmer with the flower on his left cheek rips off my clothes with ease. Snapping his fingers the same servant grabs a bucket from under one of the large tables with a cloth bringing it to him along with a thick green looking liquid. Wetting the cloth he wipes down my body cleaning the sweat from it the bed beneath me still soaked; he rubs the liquid into my abdomen working it in slowly the strong smell of distilled alcohol and ash fill my nose.

‘Disinfectant’ I think not paying much mind to Arcon until I hear the familiar sound of metal on rock or more accurately a knife rubbing against a whetstone.

“What do you plan to do with that?” I ask feeling a hint of fear creep into my voice it wouldn’t be the first nor will it be the last time someone cut into me but most of those times they were cult members with little prep and poor execution even for the more meticulous cults or the cutting of iron into my flesh from the weapon of an enemy.

“Hm? Did you say something?” he asks playfully the bosmer wetting the cloth again cleaning my abdomen working off every last bit of dirt.

“I said-“ Arcon turns to me a toothy grin spread across his face

“Didn’t you say you’d stay quiet?” he teases, I shut my mouth trying to ignore what was going to happen. It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to patch me together having been in the legion until the Empire took Skyrim on the battlefield the larger ones at least I’d have to stitch my own wounds together using whatever I could find. But his is a far different situation from me having to do something to being held down and made to take it.

“Just, don’t touch my heart.” I mumble the servant bringing over a pot of ink as the Bosmer draws a line down my stomach; from the dip of my sternum to my hip line.

Arcon hums happily as some of the mages pull up chairs while others take a seat further away. “Wasn’t planning too.” He says calmly “Don’t worry we know what we’re doing.”

‘Yeah, that’s suppose to make me feel better’ I say sarcastically in my head, the olive skinned elf handing the bucket and bottle back to the servant who quickly leaves and comes back replacing the water, setting it by his feet.

“Relax, and don’t move it’ll make the cut easier.” Arcon says cleaning the scalpel as he turns to me setting it at the start of the cut line gently pressing it into my flesh as the razor sharp implement starts to draw blood. “Deep breath now.” Never having been one listen to someone I didn’t know, it seemed like perfect time to start; I suck in as much air as I can sinking the scalpel deeper into my flesh as he starts to make the first cut. My entire body goes rigid praying to the divines that he nor I don’t slip up external beatings I can take but having such a sharp object wielded by an unknown mer as he works on my body as a mortician would work on the dead scares me more than I’d ever admit. I start to bleed blood pooling at the opening of the cut, some more filling the gap and spilling onto the bed as he presses harder cutting deeper into my flesh slicing through muscle and fat with each pass of his knife; his expression calm, relaxed as if he’d practiced this a thousand times, than a thousand more just for fun. Every nerve in my body screaming telling me to use my shouts, use my power and try to flee or at least stop the bleeding. Knowing better so he doesn't slip up I stay as still as death the male Bosmer uses some damp rags to dab up the blood in some areas where it started to bleed excessively.

“Almost done.” Arcon says putting a bloody hand on my shoulder rubbing it as if to reassure me; after the third or fourth cut the servant comes back over with a tray of hooks and lines hooking them into my open wound pulling my abdomen open a thin film of mucus membrane tearing easily as my midsection is opened and put on display for all. It’s the first time I’d ever seen my insides adrenaline coursing through my body, as fear takes over; every twitch and jerk of my intestines’ is a horror show I could never imagine seeing others is fine but my own is too much for even me. I release my held breath starting to hyperventilate chest heaving as my body seeps more blood into my open cavity arms and legs twisting and jerking trying to get free.

“Calm yourself.” Arcon scolds; the Bosmer covering my eyes pressing my head into the pillow as a calm spell is cast on me, my heartbeat slowing some as I become a bit more compliant. “Lithaur, heal the wounds on the sides, she’ll sort herself out.”

“If she breaks mentally then you’re to blame, remember that Arcon.” Lithaur says as he casts a low-level healing spell closing my open wound where the hooks pull my abdomen open, he’s still casting a calm spell a bloodied hand rubs my arm gently trying to calm me further as the Altmer pokes around my insides. The clinking of metal on metal and the cold kiss of steel on my skin as my brain races wondering what they’re doing to me.

“Should we give her the injection now?” an unfamiliar female voice asks.

“Yes, it will take time to heal even with our magic but since I doubt she’ll be as compliant later; we should.” Arcon says “Get the needle ready.” He commands his hands leaving no part of my insides untouched placing things into my body or rubbing in some strange liquid. The feeling of someone poking around my insides so meticulously certainly a novel feeling one of the two mer with amazing bedside manners is keeping me calm; or at least as calm as one could get in this situation.

“Must you try to do everything at once?” I hear Lithaur snap at Arcon dried blood sticks to my skin the strong smell of iron fills the air. “We will have more time later otherwise I’m cutting you off.”

“For someone who fancies himself as a master in the art of illusions you sure don’t have patience.” Arcon retorts

“Unlike you who will only deal with her physical body, others of us need her calmer mentally.” Lithaur says scoldingly.

“Stop bickering you two Arcon listen to him, your stubbornness will be detrimental to us all.” The lady says; Arcon sighs, annoyance clear in tone.

“Fine, after the injection it will take the longest to heal.”

“That’s fine.” She says as the footsteps come back the clinking of something metal on a tray.

“Don’t let her move.” Arcon says stabbing my uterus injecting me with a searing hot liquid, hotter than dragon fire; I scream writhing in pain sweat starting to bead on my forehead and fall onto the bed my moving ripping some of the hooks from me tearing away small bits of flesh with them a few catching on other parts of my body pulling and ripping tears into my skin, as blood starts to pool inside my open abdomen; several chairs scrape on the ground as others come over holding my arms and legs down a set of hands resting on my chest Lithaur and another mage using powerful calming spells to stop some of my movement. He buries the needle deeper ripping another cry from me before pulling it out. “Stitch her up.”

Some of the sets of hands leave my body as the few specialized healers from what I can guess pull the remaining hooks from my body and heal me up. Lithaur’s hands are the only pair left on me his fingers slender even for a male Bosmer; he leans down whispering comforting words into my ear his hand still over my eyes. He rubs my newly scared belly.

“Shhh...it’s over now. Calm....calm.” he says in a soothing voice before calling over Vallen who frees me from my bonds.

“Won’t she run, no?” I hear a male khajiit ask.

“She’s too tired, both mentally and physically.” Lithaur says finally backing away I blink rubbing my eyes as they adjust to the light; grumbling. “Sleep little one” he says petting my head with his non-blood stained hand. Being free for the first time since arriving exhausted mentally, physically, body still aching and a burning fire in my gut from the injection I quickly pass out curling up in the warm bed not caring it’s soaked in sweat and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~

I awake in my cell still naked with not a window or doors to the outside I’m not sure how long I was out, could have been days for as far as I know my body still screaming in protest at the burning in my nether region and offending cut in my abdomen. Peeking beneath my blanket I see my leg isn’t shackled to the floor so I take this chance to move around every nerve in my body hurts as I slowly climb out of bed and over to the cell door; even that short walk drains me so I lay against the cool metal soothing the burning under my skin. I doze off again relaxed on the cold unyielding floor for once thankful for the damp cool breeze that blows through my prison.

“What are you doing?” Arcon asks pulling me from my sleep he’s got a platter with a dome over it; sweet scent of cooked rabbit and venison with stew makes my mouth water. “Broken after only one night?” he teases, I back up giving him room to open the cell and step inside.

“You know as well as I do I’m in no position to be escaping anytime soon.” I grumble as he sets the food down by the bed pulling the dome off; stew, a whole fresh loaf of bread, rabbit, venison stuffed with horker, a sweetroll and some brandy to wash it all down, my stomach growls at the site of the food; crawling over and taking a seat on the bed almost too eager to take a bite.

As I reach down to take the bread I stop looking up at the crouching altmer his warm smile making my skin crawl. “If I’m a. . .prisoner.”

“Pet” he corrects.

“Prisoner.” I say coldly clearly denying him the joy of calling me a pet  “Then why feed me so well?” wasn’t so much complaining but it just seemed far to strange to feed someone so well even in the better prisons when I was jailbreaker back in Blackmarsh for a month or so.

“You’re our precious little pet, good girls get good food.” He pets my head my eyes downcast to the warm waiting meal licking my lips.

‘If nothing else for now I can act like a good girl and get my strength back.’ I grab the bread pulling it apart nibbling on the fresh baked loaf, I hum happily chewing on the tart snowberries coated in sugar that were baked into the bread.

“Enjoying the berry bread it’s your favorite isn’t it?” He asks and my blood runs cold a smile spreading across his face.

“H-how do. .you know what I like?” I made no secret of loving meat and creamy stews preferring thicker soups and chowders, I glance at the platter once again all my favorites meticulously laid out with care as if my steward had made it herself.

“We know quite a bit about you dragonborn.” He says, I can feel my guts twist making me wanting to puke.

‘So the feeling of being watched wasn’t just my imagination.’ For almost a year or two leading up to this whole event it felt as if someone was watching me I’d spent more time in cities during the last few months so I paid no mind to it but out on the road; something in the back of my mind would be telling me someone is out there. I never chalked it up to anything since I would sometimes succumb to random bouts of paranoia where I’m convinced the world was out to get me and lock myself in a room until satisfied I was safe once again.

“What else do you know about me?” I ask putting the bread down looking at my warm meal as if it were poison.

“Finish eating before it gets cold; do not worry it’s not spiked your body wouldn’t recover from poisons.”

“What was in that?” I ask he glances down at the food still expecting me to eat.

“If you don’t eat you won’t get feed again.” He says, I can tell he wasn’t lying so I dig into my meal once more. “As for what was in it. . .”he mulls over the question a bit examining my facial features before answering “let’s just say it’s a mixture of nirnroot, dragons tongue and hanging moss.”

“Any idea what it’ll do?” he flicks my nose making me whine.

“You’ll find out soon enough, now lay down.” I look at him confused, still glancing at the open door behind him. “I said Lay Down.” he repeats his tone as cold as a Winterhold blizzard so I lay down picking up a forkful of venison stuffed with horker; he re-positions himself at my head putting me on my back and pushing the food away, my body to hurt, and too tired to fight back I let him move me as he pleases. Folding my pillow and putting it under my neck bending it so my head hangs off one end in line with his groin.

“You know, you made me look like a fool yesterday.” He says long nimble fingers trace my lips.

‘So I was out for about a day.’ I muse

“Would’ve taken you right after too I truly am interested in what your dragonblood has to offer.” He shoves two fingers in my mouth stroking my tongue wetting his digits. “They say the thu’um is a sight to behold.”

‘Yeah, I’ll fucking show how amazing it really is when I’m back at full strength fuck face.’ I think glaring at him; he shoves his fingers further in pushing them down my throat making me gag.

“Don’t think you can talk back to us, not even in your head you’re ours remember that.” He says finger fucking my throat arms grabbing on him squeezing as I try to remove the invading digits I bare my teeth threatening to bite “I don’t suggest you try that, less you want to continue where we left off with phase one and this time I won’t be as kind as to let another heal your broken body.” His hand buzzes with electricity as he glares down at me daring me to try something; I whine shifting uncomfortably tongue lapping at his fingers as if to say sorry. “Good girl.” He praises smiling his gaze wandering over my nude and vulnerable form..

“We won’t be able to use that part of your body for a while but-” his voice trails off as he pulls his fingers out licking them clean “-there are other fun things we can do.” He unlaces his robes and small clothes a long golden cock is pressed to my lips. “I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do.” The limp length smells of lavender, oats, leather, sweat and his arousal, as he looks down at me expectantly with a heavy sigh I push myself further on the pillow causing a sharp stab of pain to run through my body making me wince, I reach my arm up and around his hips moving him closer to me both his knees on either side of my body.

Taking a deep breath I flick my tongue out licking his head the taste of precum and warmth send shivers down my spine, but I know he won’t leave or at least I won’t get out of this without some kind of ‘payment’ to him it’s how most altmer worked usually; I taking him in my mouth about to move when he puts a hand on my chest stopping me.

“Don’t move the Lady will kill me if your wounds reopen.” He says. they’re stitched together quite well with magic but with whatever they put into me I wasn’t about try and find out if what he said were true. He sits up some thrusting into my mouth pushing as far in as he could go making me gag and choke on his cock; gripping the fur beneath me he fucks my throat until he’s fully hard I can feel him throbbing inside me bulging out my neck. No stranger to the more intimate side of life but never had I tried oral most whom would refuse to give up info without a sexual favor I would let them use my hand or the crook of my arm, all my holes kept clean. Not that I’m some prude but the thought of fucking another had just never appealed to me.

He hums his approval fingers tracing the bulge of his cock as my muscles tighten around him his free hand pulling my tongue out pressing it against the tuft of hair at the base. “Be sure to moan for me when you cum.” He coos grabbing either side of my head; driving into me his, thumbs pressing on my top of my throat making the deepthroating very uncomfortable; my limbs scramble to try and push him off pain, a hint of pleasure but mostly shame runs through my mind as he fucks my throat moaning happily his sac hitting the bridge of my nose every time his hips meet my lips. “Ahh- Fuck better mmgh, get used to this” he says moving to grip my neck making a tighter sleeve for himself. “because I plan to claim this amazing throat of yours as mine.” He squeezes hard enough to cut off the little air I was getting. Ear ringing as his speed picks up hands shaking slightly as he nears his end, a moment before I black out he releases me pulling himself out as I gasp taking in deep breaths of air relief washing over me. I follow his gaze to the door and the Bosmer named Lithaur is standing at the door, arms crossed annoyed.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long Arcon. . . it seems you couldn’t wait to stake your claim.” Lithaur says walking over he glances down at my barely touched food “Couldn’t even wait until she was finished, typical of you.”

“How could I ignore such a fine piece of meat, it’s the same with you is it not?” Arcon teases pushing himself back between my parted panting lips, my teary eyes go wide as he buries himself to the hilt again. “You can join if you wish or wait until I’m done then take her.” He starts to move again the other elf sneering as I still try to push the other off to avail.

“Pull out now and spill you’re filthy seed elsewhere” Lithaur growls “Your group will have to wait she’s given us permission to use her first.” I hear Arcon click his tongue annoyed pulling out again jerking himself off and onto my food.

“Think of this as a parting gift.” He says sweetly kissing me softly on the forehead, redressing he walks out stopping at the door. “Have to use a firm hand when keeping animals in line.” He disappears out of view as I sit up rubbing my neck groaning, Lithaur getting down next to me massaging my shoulders and neck working out any knots I may have gotten from the unnatural position.

“You’re coming with me now.” He says talking to me as a guard would talk to a lost child “I’m sorry about your food but this is all you’ll be getting until later eat and then we will go.” I turn looking at him not really wanting to finish the food. Stomach to twisted and aching to want to eat anything, he gives me the same stare as Arcon so I wipe what I can off my food and finish the now cold meal drinking down the brandy to warm my body some. He hooks a collar made of what looks like leather and steel around my neck picking me up and carrying me out, I blush slightly burying my face in his neck to be truthful I’d kind of gotten a soft spot for the sharp toothed elf since he was the kindest to me last night given the circumstances. He glances down at me every so often to check on me. His small frame having no issue carrying me to wherever; the walk not as long as it took to get the room from the night before but still a considerable amount of time; inside his room are planters filled with herbs, flowers and vegetation of all kinds six doors leading to what could be six different rooms spread evenly along the wall. Several alchemy tables and shelves upon shelves of books line the walls, he places me on the floor my feet touching warm wood I stretch ignoring the sharp pain in my body for just a moment happy to be in a place that felt more like a home then a prison.

“This way.” He says walking over to the 3 rd  door and I follow the leash leading me walking on both legs hurts as much as a thousand needles stab into my feet, so I get on all fours the pain quickly fading as we walk through the door and down a set of stairs his rooms look as if it branches off to 3 different smaller rooms, the air smelled of eucalyptus and honey he leads me over to a large soft dog pet to which I happily jump into curling up; it’s not the same as my soft feather and fur mattress at my home but from all my travels in skyrim I realize any bed is better than no bed at all. Having seen many novice adventures succumb to the cold of the north as the nights windy snow drifts would claim them in their sleep the ground having numbed their senses to much to realize they were slipping into darkness. He takes off the leash before walking across the room to his desk glancing at me and jotting things down; my guess is he’s taking notes but honestly I’m too happy being ‘free’ at the moment to care.

“Don’t restrict your words around me, speak as you normally would.” He says before going back to his writing.

‘Perfect! Nice, kind smart’ I smile forming a plan in my head ‘I can use him’ I think before dozing off again, he covers me with a proper blanket made of a bear pelt as I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel someone nudge me softly trying to pull me from sleep, I peek up at whoever this is finding the same Brenton woman that’d spoken to the lady a day ago.

“Good, you’re awake; we got off on kind of a bad foot when you first arrived” she says brown her mousy brown hair and equally soft brown eyes she looked fairly young but looks can be deceiving with a mage; Lithaur was still sitting at his desk looking at us. “My names Mayrid” she says smiling “Don’t worry none of us here will hurt you; most who live in this section are Illusionists and Healers.”

“Section? So there’s more than what I saw?” I glance at the elf in disbelief, who stays silent bringing my attention back to Mayrid.

She nods shaking my hand “Yes, many are actually Beast Tamers, Mages, Warriors, Transformation Specialists, the list goes on.”

‘That’d explain why this place seemed bigger than most places I’ve been too. Maybe another section will have an exit.’ She frowns, almost looking hurt that I stopped paying attention.

“Something wrong?” she asks

“Lithaur isn’t the only one you can speak freely around; I could tell you were figuring out how large this place really is.” I blink amazed she’d read me so well “Here, eat this.” She hands me a boiled crème treat. “It’s something sweet for your stomach.”

“You know the lady forbids us to feed her out of turn, there’s a schedule we have keep too May and you’d best listen.” Lithuar says getting up and walking over getting between us.

“Calm yourself Lith the Lady said she can stay in your room while she heals but you can’t just keep her in here for yourself all the time we’re all eager to meet her proper.” Mayrid says the Bosmer just rolls his eyes and puts my head back down on the pillow.

“Well it was nap time” he takes the crème treat “Come back when she’s awake.”

“And when will that be?” She asks annoyed crossing her arms.

“Later.”

“Lith, you’re being greedy again; just like with the others.” She stomps her foot when a tall Redguard woman walks in followed by a Nord.

“Hello.” I mumble peeking around Lithaur at the newcomers, the Redguards hair is fire red and made into a ponytail of dreadlocks, strong hard carved features; far too hard to be a mage especially with her battle torn hands. The Nord has classic blue eyes and black hair she resembles a mix of Farkas and Aela leaning more toward the seasoned huntress, I chalk it up to her body build slender yet strong coupled with the fire in her eyes that burn more brightly in my fiery shield sister then it did in either of the twins.

“Stop you’re complaining you two.” The Nord scolds “Omir’s complaining you’re interrupting his work.”

“The cat always says that, keeping magic fields in line is easier than he thinks.” Lithar says

“I didn’t ask for sass elf.” She glares at him, looking as if she’s ready to take him down herself.

“Um. .Can I meet everyone?” I ask chiming in “You guys aren’t as brutish as Arcon or Vallen so I wouldn’t mind getting to know all of you better.”

“I said it was nap time” Lithaur covers my eyes as a faint green glow outlines the curves of his fingers.

“Stop it Lit, the others have wanted to meet her so bring her out I’ll get the others.” I hear the two leave.

“Well guess you’re going to meet the whole crew.” Mayrid sings happily before leaving, Lithaur huffs grumbling something in his Native tongue before picking me up and carrying me back into the large room, there waiting for us is a Khajiit, Dunmer, Argonian, Mayrid, the Nord and redguard woman who in better light looks to be more a bodyguard, and Vallen. .I stare amazed at him. He chuckles giving me a smug look.

“Amazed Dragonborn?” He teases.

“Yes, actually I thought you’d be a warrior with your size. Hmm, well that’d explain why you’re smarter than that elf.”

“Arcon? Yes, his niceness is only skin deep.” Myrid, chimes in the Khajiit comes over to me as Lithaur sets me down shaking my hand.

“It is pleasure to meet you, my name is Omir Master of Illusions Lithaur and I share the same title.” His accent is heavy but still easily understandable.

“Nice to meet you Omir, I hope your personable attitude is a good sign for my mental health; I’d love to leave here with it intact. .well what little of it I have left.” Him and a few of the others laugh, Vallen seeming to find the last part especially funny.

“You’re not getting out of here Dragonborn.” Vallen says stepping over to me pulling my hand away from the cat shaking it profusely; a feeling of sick stirs in the pit of my stomach making me gag.

“I have a name you know.”

“Should I care?” he lets go of my hand and Mayrid comes over looking at my slightly pale color.

“Well if I know you’re name you should know mine; Niceties and all that.”

“Lay on your back.” Mayrid says, I look over to her cocking my head to the side, the sickly feeling in my gut not going away the feeling steadily growing. She pushes me down on my back her hands glowing a golden yellow as she massages my stomach “You dope, You know no sudden movements.” She scolds the redguard.

“Psh, not much a problem you’re a healer so she’ll be fine.” He says

“Tibus.” The argonian says lifting my head to rest on his lap. “Pleasure to meet you dragonborn.”

“Pleasures all mine, never thought I’d see a lizard or cat around not since the war most of them moved inside the cities.”

“Better we stay out here mages still are not accepted, yes.” Omir says.

“So how old will you be soon, 45-50? Must be some kind of magic keeping you looking so young.” Vallen says; I chuckle.

“34 actually, I beat Alduin when I was 18 I’ve just spent the past 16 years kicking Dominion ass, and pissing about. Funny Arcon said you all know quite a bit about me yet age wasn’t something you’d know beforehand?” I tease Vallen giving me a death glare.

“Beast Master and Master of Destruction.” He says showing me a tattoo of Hircine on his left wrist.

“Beast Master? In the midst of healers and such, interesting to say the least.”

“Najwa” the Redguard woman says; my stomach calming as Mayrid gently massages it her menstruations putting me to sleep.

“Pleasure”I say sleepily yawning.

“Cason, he’s a Conjuration Master” the unnamed nord woman points to the Dunmer who waves he’d been completely silent through it all.

“Well if I die then I guess you’ll be the one to get best acquainted with my corpse.” His red eyes don’t show any hint of amusement not even annoyance. ‘Hard one to read.’ I think as Tibus starts to pet me Mayrid pulls her hands away grabbing a collar from the nord and latching it around my neck this one seals tight to my skin, Lithuar throwing out the one Arcon had put on me before.

“It’s purely for show.” She says somehow I don’t believe her but I decided to make the best of it by letting the subject drop. Lithuar gets between my legs putting them on his shoulders, his sharp pointed teeth grazing the tender skin of my sex; I open my mouth to ask what he’s doing when Omir sticks it tail in it. His fur smells strongly of ash and lavender as bits of fur cover my tongue, him and Tibus both have their tails on me. Tibus has his laying over my neck the soft underside of his thick scaled tail a nice contrast as it hooks around my neck lovingly, Vallen taking a seat some feet away at one of the tables along with other redguard the nord walking over to one of the many shelves and pulls off a potion. All of this to sudden each mage working around the other freely almost has me believe they planned this; I try to sit up only for Mayrid and Omir to push me back down.

My moans are muffled by Omir’s tail both men lavishing kisses on my neck and breasts, Lithuar doesn’t slack on his end tongue lashing at my insides as his fingers rub my clit years of working with delicate spells and potions must pay off his tongue thrusting into my fast claiming what’s hit but his hand moves at a cursingly slow pace that makes me whine needily, Cason’s taking notes in a small book sitting next to us as Myrid resumes her massage on my stomach grumbling something to herself about extra work. Omir pulling his tail from my mouth as Tibus’s tail wraps tighter around my neck. I can feel the last bits of my conscious thoughts fading the voice in my head telling me to run, somewhere along the line of them pleasing me as I drift off to sleep into an almost hypnotized state completely losing track of whatever I may have been thinking about.

“Cum.” I hear Lithaur say his words muffled and barely visible despite this I shiver cumming when he commands; a blob of grey and blue in the background which I guessed it was Cason was taking some more notes.

“She looks out of it.” Tibus says poking me.

“She’s sane is all that matters, yes.” Omir says drawing a dull dagger, Lithaur pulls a small bottle from his pocket collecting my juices; Omir scraping my skin I don’t really feel anything until he presses hard enough to turn my skin red scraping off natural oil and skin for samples. Little did people know that even if most other races produce natural oil if you’re the dragonborn you produce two kinds that mix together which is why fire and ice isn’t as effective; something small I learned from some notes I’d found of a long dead dragon-blooded brother. I touch my finger tips together trying to feel anything the taps on each hand weak as if being touched by a feather.

“So the Dragonborn can’t be hypnotized; there’s something to test again for later use.” Lithuar says

“What can we get her to do?” Myrid asks

“Doesn’t look like much she looks more zoned-out” Tibus wraps his tail tight enough around me to start cutting off air, I don’t fight back in my dream like state not too worried about the threat of the lizard crushing my airway. “Omir hand me your knife.” The cat hands the argonian his razor sharp knife it’s the same scalpel Arcon used on me; I jerk trying move away from the offending object.

“Note clear memory retention in currant hypnotized state.” Lithaur says

“Don’t scare her to badly Tibus we need her to trust us.” Mayrid says

“If she remembers any of this.” Omir says bringing out his sharp obsidian black claws they dig into my arm hard enough to draw blood, the feeling is as if someone is grabbing my arm uncomfortably tight Tibus making shallow cuts on my other arm I try jerk away from. Omir cutting me deeper than he wanted the faint pain clearing my head some. I blink looking around as I coordinate my hand to grab the cat’s arm trying to crush it as the other pulls the lizard’s tail away from my neck; my dragon blood kicking me for having become so complacent as the two try to back up I get on all fours hissing at them the cut bleeding profusely. All the mages except the nord, cason and the two redguards back away from me.

“Lay down, you’re going to lose too much blood.” Myrid says inching her way over to me as I back up against one of the doors a thick crimson trail following me.

‘My wound, it’s not healing like it should be.’ I touch the wound keeping my eyes on the mages flicking my eyes down for a moment to stare at my bare bleeding abdomen when I’m tackled to the ground, both redguards are on top of me holding me down as the still faint ringing fades at last Myrid at my side casting a healing spell as I snap at one of the arms pinning me. Faint scratching of pen on paper tells me that Cason is still taking notes; once I’m fully healed Myrid backs off as I worm my way free of the strong bodies on top of me the three of us wrestling both of them dressed in heavy daedric armor are still getting a beating as my punches grow stronger breaking through their armor and ripping into skin.

“Back off!” I hiss feeling my dragon roaring at me to let instincts take over and show everyone here who owns who as my nails grow feeling thick patches climb over my skin and up my neck. Little did most others know is if one is deep enough in tune with their dragon blood they can gain the skin, claws and wings of the beast but for a short time; it is the same as a blood rage for werewolves but the power much more devastating and the drawbacks much harsher; leaving one’s skin paper thin after, healing slower than a humans and nearly blind for a week. As I continue to fight with Vallen and Najwa I can sense the other mages watching me analyzing my every move; in the back of my head I wonder why they hadn’t tried to stop me yet until I feel a harsh crippling zap run through me, Thankful as usual to my dragon blood the shock doesn’t hurt much in my shifting state so I whirl around to find Arcon standing at the large door to the hallway leading to the rest of the compound along with a small brown-haired vampire who’s blindfolded and tied up like a slave on a leash. The moment I turn my back to the heavily armored duo they jump me as I fight with them I feel a ever so faint burning in my gut before a blue-ish light engulfs me and I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel someone nudge me softly trying to pull me from sleep, I peek up at whoever this is finding the same Brenton woman that’d spoken to the lady a day ago.

“Good, you’re awake; we got off on kind of a bad foot when you first arrived” She says; Lithaur was still sitting at his desk looking at us. “My names Myrid” she says smiling “Don’t worry none of us here will hurt you; most who live in this section are Illusionists and Healers.”

‘Wait. . .didn’t this already happen?. . .like. . . .earlier?”

“Beast Tamers, Mages, Warriors, Transformation Specialists, the list goes on.” She continues uninterrupted, oh and Lithaur isn’t the only one you can speak freely around.” She hands me a boiled crème treat the exact same as before and just as before Lithaur gets up and scolds Mayrid saying.

“You know the lady forbids us to feed her out of turn.” as he gets between us pushing my head back down to the pillow the two have the same back and forth as before, almost word of word when as if on cue the Nord and Redguard woman walk in talking about how Omir can’t focus with their fighting.

“The cat always says that, keeping magic fields in line is easier than he thinks.” Lithar says

‘What the living fuck? Did I just have some kind of strange foreseeing dream?” I touch the skin near my neck it burns slightly feeling incredibly delicate. ‘No that’s impossible I’ve shifted so.. . . .why?’

“What’s wrong?” Mayrid asks looking at me worriedly “If you have a question please ask it.”

“Um. .I just wanted to know what happened yesterday.” The mages look between each other as if I’d lost my mind.

“You. . .how could you forget? It’s why Mistress gave you to us first to heal you; it’ll take at least two weeks to heal your body.” Myrid says stroking my head.

“Arcon might have fucked you over a bit with your memory. Tsk, that bastard.” Lithaur says

“Want to met the rest of us?” Myrid asks happily

“Um. . . .sure. . .uh, okay; yeah that sounds fun.” She claps happily as her the and two others leave Lithaur the same as before picks me up and carries me out into the large room there Omir, Vallen, Najwa, Tibus and Cason introduce themselves. “What’s your name?” I ask the lone nord woman she stays silent for a moment before answering me.

“My name is Ellena” she says taking a seat with the dunmer and her bodyguard.

“Lay down.” Mayrid says

“Excuse me?”

“Lay down you look pale” I look at my hands and touch my face Vallen didn’t shake my hand when he introduced himself this time so I was wondering why I would be pale; not that it mattered much she still laid me back on Tibus’s lap the same as before his tail laying gently over my neck Omir pawing at my stomach rubbing it in tandem with Mayrid.

‘This seems so familiar yet it’s different; it’s got to be a dream.’ Lithaur moves between my legs gently nudging them apart knowing what comes next I kick at him and he dodges it grabbing my ankle and moving it onto his shoulder.

“It’s best if you don’t move much.” He says propping my other leg up on his shoulder, the dunmer quickly taking pages and pages of notes.

“I remember.” My voice barely above a whisper

“Hm? What do you mean you just woke up sleepy head.” Myrid says

“No, no. I remember I remember all of this it’s a bit different but I remember. . let go of me.” I jerk my arms away from Omir pulling Tibus’s tail off of me, Lithuar and Myrid not putting up a fight when I stand, feeling a bit queasy from the sudden altitude, I drop to my knees screaming in pain as the skin on them tares open leaking blood onto the floor. Myrid’s at my side in a moment healing me as Arcon walks in with the same servant as before.

“Tell me what’s going on!” I growl at him as the mages look between each other another blue-ish light engulfs me and I pass out once again. This repeats a few more times each time the sweet changing from boiled crème treat to taffy, to hard candy, to sweet bread; about this time I’m wondering just how many sweets she has packed away in those pockets of hers.

“Wake up, time to wake up and meet everyone.” I hear Myrid says gently shaking me awake “There you are, sleep well little one?” she asks all smiles and sunshine.

“Okay, this isn’t funny anymore stop I know you’re controlling-” she presses a finger to my lips cutting me off.

“Silly girl you sleep walked and hurt yourself, Lithaur had to carry you back to your room.”

“What? No, that’s not what I remember.” She rolls her eyes handing me a sweetroll.

“Here maybe you’re just cranky because you didn’t get something sweet recently.” I expect to hear Lithaur scold Mayrid but he doesn’t instead he’s quietly reading in the corner; I can feel my knees ache painfully but looking down the wound is gone even tho the memory is so clear. “Go on I’m not going to tell anyone.” She says, I sniff the sweet treat before nibbling on it not tasting anything strange I put the rest away.

“What’s going on here? And no lies” Mayrid picks me up unfazed by my threat.

“We need to meet the others it’s only polite.” Lithaur gets up following silently behind us out in the large hall everyone is there even Arcon who’s smiling the vampire slave standing next to him quietly. “Well everyone introduce yourselves.” Everyone waves a hello introducing themselves save the slave who stays silent.

“And this is Nib; he will be you’re. . . . . . .partner.” Arcon says leading the vamp over to me taking off his blindfold to reveal his eyes have been ripped out.

“ACK! What the fuck!?” I scream trying to wiggle free of the mages grasp to no avail my weak body quickly giving up.

“He’s fine.”

“Black pits for eyes is NOT fine! THAT’S VERY FAR FROM FINE” Mayrid puts me next to the vamp attaching a collar, his ‘gaze’ drifts over to me making me shiver.

“He was a bad boy so he had his eyes taken away.” Arcon says

“Can ya put them back? It’s creepy! Or at least put the blindfold back on.” I try to move away and Lithuar shoves me closer Nib’s arm wraps around my waist his head resting on my shoulder.

“Don’t say that, he likes you see you're cuddling.” Myrid coos happily

“He’s cold as ice and smells like death; this is isn’t ‘cuddling’ it’s forced pairing.” I grumble arms crossed.

“Vallen, be sure to be good to my boy he’s the only one I have who’s blood is this pure.” Arcon says; Vallen shoos the altmer away shoving him out the door.

“Yeah, yeah so you keep telling me. I’ll be sure and I’ll hand over any results.” Vallen says slamming the door behind the elf.

“Beast Master hm? So I’m guessing he’s a lord, I mean why else keep someone of ‘pure’ blood around.” I glare at the mages.

“You’ll spend this week getting to know him.” Tibus says

“Are any of you going to answer why I’ve had the same ‘dream’ yet or are you going to brush it under the rug because I know those weren’t dreams.”

Ellena scoffs “We figured you caught on the 2 nd  time it was much harder to put you under; Cason note that memory and dreams cannot be altered with Adept memory spells. Also make note that subject appears to become hostile when suspicious.”

“I KNEW IT!” I growl Nib’s grip on me tightens as he pins me to the ground kissing my neck his cold lips sends shivers down my spine, skin prickling at his touch.

“Hush, we weren’t done talking pet.” She says

“Pity, was hoping to get more on her good side with this.” Myrid sighs “Well I guess I’ll have to restock my sweet supply.”

“Why? it’s not as if she ate any of it.” Tibus chimes in.

“DAMN IT I’M STILL HERE!” I protest and Nib claims my lips in a kiss I can feel his fangs pressing into my bottom lip threatening to draw blood as his tongue explores my mouth.

“This one. . . .thinks it’s best to continue on the day is almost done; yes.” Omir says

“I don’t have enough room in her bed for them both.” Lithuar says as Cason moves closer still taking notes, my muffled complaints and struggles are subdued due to Nib's natural vampiric strength and my weakened forms.

“I still hope she’ll be my friend my experiments rely on relationships with the dragonblood.” Myrid pouts.

“She’ll like us; she’ll have too or we throw her to the animals they won’t be as kind when in a frenzy.” Najwa says.

“Don’t bring my beasts into this, they’re well mannered you’ve only seen them when I send them into a rage.” Vallen protests.

“Whatever, anyway we should get those two in bed they’ll be getting to know each other quite well.” She says.

“Agreed, time to sleep you two.” Ellena walks over to us Nib’s falling asleep instantly when she casts the spell I toss him off getting to my feet as the spell slowly takes hold.

“You all better watch out I’m going to kill you first chance I get” I hiss moving to swipe at the mage passing out mid swing.

‘Damn. . .it.’ I try to keep my eyes open but my willpower fails me feeling as if there were heavy weights on them I pass out into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I can feel a tickling breath on the back of my neck as I stir in my sleep my body enveloped by the cold, I try to pull the blanket over me hoping to escape the unwanted breeze.

“Stupid fucking mages probably put me back in a cage.” I mumble sleepily before remembering I was knocked out and the cold that once enveloped me now more concentrated to my waist and head. “This is Nib he’ll be your. . . . .partner.” I recall Arcon saying; I reach down touching the ice cold flesh of the vamp. ‘Making more sense now, kind of wish I was back in my cell right about now less fucking liars around.’ Turning over I’m come face to face with Nib his eyes thankfully closed helping some to forget the fact he smelled of death strong enough to make me want to puke. I crane my head up enough to look around the room it seems Lithuar is sleeping the lights dimmed more than normal.

‘At least I can maybe sneak around now.’ I wiggle free of the vampires grip a heavy chain attaching me to the wall rattles as I exit the bed. ‘Shit. How am I supposed to get around with this stupid thing on?” I grab some of the chain in my mouth picking it up and backing up my body feels as if I’m being crushed under a bolder; limbs hating the slight movements as I crawl around. ‘Seems I’ll be stuck on all fours, for some time. . . .not that it matters if I don’t live through this or ever get out; how I get around won’t matter.’ I reach Lithuar’s desk gently setting down the last of the chain on the floor as I get into the chair; it creaks under my weight stalling my movements to see if my noises had woke either man, my “master’s” back still turned to me and Nib still sleeping or doing whatever classifies as sleep for the undead I grab one of the many notebooks on his desk flipping through it. Everything is written in some elven code thankful to my friends at the college having taught me some of native elvish tongue from Altmer to Bosmer not much but enough to get by if I were to run into a native while traversing Tamriel. Reading over the notes it’s just normal notes thankful to learn I didn’t sleep away a week with as many times as I was woke up and put back under just a little over a day, with no windows or hint of the outside world I can only assume it is late night possibly midnight or just an hour before or after; continuing to read I find notes about some of the relationships between everyone in this section.

“You shouldn’t read what does not belong to you.” Lithuar whispers into my ear, shocked I whip around to find the Bosmer no more than an inch away black pitted eyes looking at my horrified expression almost amused. “Come now pet down off the furniture; it’s for people not animals.” He grabs the chain pulling on it lightly but I don’t budge, he pulls again this time harder my weak weary body following getting the floor as he takes a seat.

“What do you all plan on doing?” I back up some glaring at him; he ignores my question reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a satchel in it are some treats they look like green mint hard candies streaked with a deep red. “Hey, are you going to answer my question?”

“When I said you may speak freely around me, never did I say I was obliged to respond.” He plays with a few of the sweet sugar balls letting them rolling around clicking together in his hand.

I open my mouth to say something before just shrugging realizing it was true he never promised a response “Fair enough, not all questions will get answers.” I say taking some interest in the sugar sweets wondering if everyone in this section had an obsession with sweets.

“Do you want one?” he asks not turning to face me as he rolls them around in his hand.

“No, it could be poison for all I know.” He pops one in his mouth crunching on it.

“As Arcon had told you before you’re far too weak to do such a thing to. But we must thank you that transformation you started to go through was really quite interesting; We’d all love to see it again.”

“Well, keep dreaming I’m not going to do it.” He grabs the chain pulling me over to him.

“Then we’ll have to push you into doing it again; even if it does drain you.” His eyes wander over to Nib who’s sleeping peacefully “Hm. . .I’m sure Vallen and Arcon would enjoy seeing how a dragon mates with a vampire” his eyes drift back to me smiling “What kind of children she’ll bare for us.” I sneer spitting at his feet.

“Fucking keep it in your pants I’m not doing anything or anyone so bite me.”

He chuckles “I very well can” he says flashing his dangerously sharp at me “We’ve ways to pull you back from the very precipice of death itself; cooking you alive and eating you would be quite a luxury.”

‘Eck, I think I fucking like Nib’s more now creepy ass mage cannibal.’ I think trying to back up his grip on the leash to firm.

“Hmm, if you keep acting out and try to stall us the mistress may very well permit me to enjoy a part of you.” He continues, he’s talking about the ‘Lady’ whoever or whatever the fuck she is.

“So what’s this ‘Lady’s’ name? Or is she some kind of weird summon all you mages fear.” He jerks the chain pulling me close to him until my front is pressed to the side of his leg.

“Listen well pet, it is because of her we’ve not turned you into a pincushion for our experiments yet; when in her presence you will bow.” I roll my eyes he pulls the chain moving it up a bit so I’m forced to look at him “By the end you’ll have forgotten your life outside these walls, you’re her pet and hers alone we are just permitted to test what we will on you as long it doesn’t result in death. That includes soul trapping you for our conjurors to use as they please.” His words take me back to when Serana and I went into the Soul Carin.

‘Do they have a portal to there as well? No. . .that’s impossible out of all my travels there has only ever been one.’ He continues to talk as if I were listening ‘I mean. . . . .with the way they talk about their leader I wouldn’t put it past this woman. . .but no. . .that’s impossible it would take many, many years of research even with a team to find out how to open the portal. And even still you would need pure blood from’ I glance over to a sleeping Nib ‘Pure blood’ I start to realize the direness of my situation what too what this woman may be able to do. It’d taken Valerica hundreds of years, with careful planning and testing to get it right; even under her husband’s dutiful watch. How old could this woman be? Maybe she’s an elf they’re lifespan are near immortal if one plays their cards right even without sanguine vampirism over my travels I’d met many mages, many people far too many to count slaughtered but never had I considered someone outside of the Adera or Deadra guiding people would someone be able to make such a thing.

Lithuar whistles breaking me from my train of thought as Nib comes over standing beside the elf he latches us together with a smaller chain no longer than 3 maybe 4 feet. “Teach her how to act right.” He says before starting to write in his book again; when I try to take a peek he snaps his fingers the blind vampire picking me up and taking us back to our ‘bed’ on the other side of the room, the bed even smaller than before with two full-grown bodies in it. “Sleep I’ll wake you in the morning.” Easier said than done I’m not tired, not as if it mattered, Nib covers my eyes with his hand as if telling me to sleep as well pushing my head down onto his other arm letting me use it as a pillow; as he spoons me.

‘Well. . . . .i’ll admit he’s a nice one, don’t meet many of those.’ After some time I start to doze off with little to do and feeling incredibly weak from just the small amount of moving I don’t complain when the other stuffs some blanket between us trying to keep me warm as we dose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~

I stir in my sleep hearing the faint rattle of a chain being removed from around my neck letting me breath easier;

“Time to get up” Myrid says knocking on Lithaur door; I grumble tiredly turning over to bury my face in Nib’s chest.

“The doors unlocked stop your knocking.” Lithaur says annoyed getting up to grab something from his bedside drawer as Myrid walks in. She frees Nibs of his collar pocketing it for later use the black and gold cured leather collar hanging from her pocket.

“I have potions” she sings happily “Omir made quite a few for her to try.” She places the multi- colored bottles next to me; they clink together carelessly the sound of crunching woven wood and the heavy thunk accompanying them tells me it’s in quite a large basket. “Time to start working.” I grumble my response throwing my arm over the vamp trying to fall back asleep. “If you don’t drink these yourself I’ll have to make you drink them.”

“I’ll drown if you try that.” I grumble shooing her away, she grabs my shoulder turning me over and pushing me onto my back quickly moving atop me arms pressed close to my sides so I can’t move as she pressed my cheeks into my teeth painfully as I try to resist opening my mouth, my nerves bark at me to relent and open. She’s far stronger than I expected wondering if it is because I’m weakened or if she truly is stronger; I open my mouth as she pours in one of the green/blue bottles making me nearly choke on the foul bitter liquid her hand clasps tight over my mouth the other plugging my nose forcing me to swallow; each gulp her smile widens scanning my face for any changes. The potion leaving behind an oily sour taste reminiscent to spoiled cheese found in caves.

“What did you just give her?” Lithaur asks walking over with his notebook.

“Omir said it’s to weaken her.” She shrugs.

“She’s already weak, that twat.”

“Well she can’t struggle now”

“Why so?” I turn over to get up when Myrid pushes my back onto my back, snapping her fingers; Nib gets up and collects the few dishes that dot the room taking them out.

“Mild paralysis says it’d be useful later.” I can feel my arms start to tingle and stiffen as I reach up to try and push her hand away moments later my body is completely stiff cursing at them in my head.

“Well it’s worked. . .to say the least. Any idea how long it’ll last?” Lithuar asks, Myrid shrugs as she uncorks a red-brown bottle.

“He said maybe an hour or so it was something he threw together quickly so it might have a few nasty side effects.”

“Which is why you’re here.” Lithaur sighs checking my reflexes the two start to talk in some coded language as I lay stiff left and pissed, listening to them and semi-board.

‘Wake up and the first thing that happens is someone shoves crap down my throat’ I huff internally ‘At least Arcon was freaking straightforward about it.’ After several minutes the effects start to fade the tingling is back as I try to move my fingers they twitch slightly the two mages noticing and making a note of it.

“I wish Arcon didn’t do the damn injection I want to start my research.” Lithaur complains.

“Might be longer with that new ‘transformation’ she showed us not that it was all bad the lady did seem quite interested in seeing what it could do in battle.” Myrid says trying to be more optimistic.

“Like hell I’m handing her over to the battle mages.” The elf argues.

“Well you can start now, nothing's stopping you after all.” I turn my head slightly it’s not like they didn’t already know I wasn’t listening in. “Might want to do it now anyway not sure what the rest of these potions are going to do.”

‘Is that implying one of them will kill me?’ I ponder as he silently gets up and goes out of the room Myrid lightly hitting my knees and elbows seeing my reaction time. Lithaur comes back with a large butcher's knife; my eyes go wide the last time I’d faced someone with a butcher's knife he was rightfully called “Butcher of Northern Pass” for a reason I’d hunted him down to the outskirts  of one of Hammerfell’s major cities and he knew how to wield that large knife better than a seasoned warrior can his sword.

“Don’t carry that thing out in the open she’ll faint.” Myrid scolds as Lithuar gets between my legs I jerk back my movements still slow and sluggish as the potion wears off; he easily ties my legs together putting one up under me as Myrid gets off me moving near my head holding me down by the shoulders.

“Make sure she doesn’t move to much I don’t want to cut through bone.” He says casually.

“BONE!?! Fuck this!” I start to struggle and scream twisting anyway I can jerking and feebly kicking the two easily overpowering me as he finds the spot to make his cut.

“Stop screaming you won’t feel much pain.” he says putting pressure on my lower leg holding it fairly still.

“BULLSHIT!!” I try to use a word of power but my mouth is covered in the same black goo as when I’d first arrived, the two experienced mages stopping the fire spell before it could even start.

“Don’t worry I’ll heal you up nice and good; okay?” Myrid smiles down at me as the elf brings the clever down on my knee splitting it partially at the joint it hits some bone since I was moving stopping the heavy knife in its tracks. I scream under the gag my once stiff body freely jerking and squirming as he holds the lower part of my leg trying to steady me Myrid humming a tune as if nothing was happening as blood squirts and leaks from the large wound.

“I told you not to move” he says bringing the knife down again this time breaking through the thick of the kneecap, tears well in my eyes as the sharp blade burns the skin it touches as if trying to cauterize the wound my hips buck up trying to get away as he brings the knife down again I’m left stuck watching horror and pain as he slices almost through the flesh and join of my knee the bound of bone and skin slicing open the blade having cut into the bone where bits of the bone and flesh stick to the bloodied blade. He brings it down again my leg jerking out of the way when he loses his grip instead cleaving its way into my tiba the thick bone cracking and fracturing around the blade as it’s jerks around to be removed from my leg. Pulling it free sprays blood onto the foot board of his bed my bed now soaked red with blood, as I bang my head on the ground trying to ignore the screaming of my nerves as he curses throwing the knife to the ground opting to tearing off the remaining part, muscle and flesh yielding to his will as he carelessly tears and jerks the limb I glance down to see my leg bent entirely to my side as he twists it trying to free it as it pours out blood; uselessly I try to blink away my tears not sure if I should be happy or not that I can’t fully see due to them as the familiar sound of metal sliding on stone faintly hits my ringing ears. The heavy tool brought down once more my lower leg that is almost completely free of my body only hanging on by a small strip of skin as part of my lower body lifts up as he stands I notice just how much I’ve been bleeding. My entire back covered in drying blood.

I want to puke by can’t my stomach clenches as Myrid replaces her hands on my shoulders her knees lifting my head and wiping away tears.

“Don’t want you to miss this; most don’t even stay conscious long enough to get to this stage.” She says happily I can see a faint glowing on her hands, figuring that’s what’s preventing me from drowning myself in my own vomit no matter how much my guts and stomach twist and churn at the feeling; the site of my leg as it’s slowly pulled and twisted each cell on my skin crying out in pain as it rips off.

The bloodied limb finally free of my body he examines it before placing it in a basket, blood sticks to his olive skin like small flecks of spilled war paint dripping down his hands and robes his expression unnervingly calm as he examines his handy work. Sweat and snot stick to my face and body as Myrid pulls the gag off me to be sick in I quickly get up the best I can getting to my hands and knees before puking up the food from the nights prior nails scraping on the hard flood as blood pours from my leg the wind chilling my body from the inside out as the burnt parts of flesh and opened bone sting at the unnatural air blowing against it. I start to puke up clear stomach acid and some blood my vision starting to wobble from blood loss, Myrid pulling me back into her lap laying my head on her legs as she starts to heal me.

Lithaur walks up beside us still bloody and holding the cleaver I try to run but my body to weak from pain and exhaustion only leaves me to weakly flail, he bends down popping one of the green/red candies in my mouth from before patting me on the head with a blood soaked hand the smell of iron, burnt flesh and sweat hang heavily in the air.

“Good girl” he coos as I see a faint blue light; the taste of mint and raspberry linger on my tongue happy to welcome sleep.

“Sweet Dreams.” I hear them mumble before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~

“Time to get up.” Omir says his furry tail tickling my nose; I grumble unable to open my eyes weakly swatting away his tail. A furry paw comes down on my face pinching my nose. I open my eyes looking around the room my vision almost to blurry to see anything. It’s definitely not Lithuar’s room it’s a more jungle like area; the air is as humid as any warm day in Markarth. The ceiling barely visible in the dim lights scattered around the room giving it the almost feeling of being just before dusk. The greenery of the jungle blotted out some by the thin layer of fog that covers the room; looking around I can’t see any window, hatch or even ceiling in site just thick jungle foliage. Plants of all kinds from all across Tamirel flourish from the cobble floor as if it were fertile soil. The thick roots of the trees span over large areas and climb up the wall behind me the only visible wall in site touching one of the roots from the trees I can feel every bump and curve on it, everything in Omir’s room almost too surreal to be true. I can hear the humming of Nurinroot as Whisp Core and Withering moon faintly light the room. The faint scent of Bergamot flowers and Ashwood trees hang in the air.

“Great, you’re awake.” He says pushing a plate of food over to me, unlike what Arcon gave me this is a simple plate of rabbit stew, seasoned beef, bread and some sweet hard candies. “It’s nice to meet you again, yes; we have many things to do.”

‘Khajiit, I never did like their way of talking; never got why it was almost always in third person.’ I nibble on the food my lower half covered in a thick soft blanket as I reach for the meat I realize that the thick smell of iron that should have filled my nose and the red blood that should be flaking from my skin in disgusting dry strips is replaced with the calming smell of lavender and mint. I cast my glance up to Omir who’s now sitting in front of me, slitted eyes watching me.

“I have bathed you, yes.” He says

“Yes.” I mimic having spend some time in Elsywere I’d picked up a bad habit where whenever I talk to kahjiit I always say yes, as if to re-confirm what they’d said. Can’t say it helped any since they would look at me like I was mocking them half the time.

“Lithuar, yes. . . .he” he pauses a moment as if to find the words for what should and will be a simple explanation. “He has started his experiment; yes.” I give a ‘No really; motherfucker’ look. “You can talk Omir cannot read minds like Cason.”

“He can read minds?” I say almost shocked.

“So he says.” Omir says; neither confirming or denying my question have “You had something to say no?”

“Yes” I nod “What could Lithuar need my leg for? And why am I here.” I hear the door to Omir’s room creak open Cason walking in.

“We can only answer one of those two questions dragonborn.” Cason says.

“Well which of the two can you answer?”

“Lithuar is working on his experiment and you are necessary to it, as you are to all of us.”

“Oh, yeah well gee that’s great and all but how about you give me an actual answer.” I say annoyed.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” I snap.

“He, Cason means he will not answer that.” Omir says as if I were a child.

“I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS FURBALL!” I snap swinging my arm at him; he easily dodges ‘Stupid fucking mages and they’re stupid fucking mind games.’ I grumble internally.

“Anger will not get you answers, answers are found over time.” Cason says.

“I hate you both very much.” I mumble going back to eating.

‘Okay so I got a guy who won’t give me a straight answer and another fur covered mother fucker who thinks I’ve got the IQ of a kumquat. . . . .great’ I think Cason sits down next me leaning into my personal space, I move away a bit trying to lean as far right as I can looking at him from the corner of my eyes. ‘The fuck you want?’

“Give me a tooth.”

“Excuse me?” I blink confused “I ain’t giving you any teeth, hell I don’t even have half my leg.”

“Yes you do.” Omir says pulling the blanket off my leg fully healed not even the slightest hint of a scar on it. “Myrid is good at what she does, yes?”

“They reattached it?” I say baffled still trying to ignore the dark elf centimeters away from my face his breath tickling my neck..

“It is a new limb, yes. Myrid is trying a new serum.” He says.

“So not the same one?” I ask

“No, different limb; new body part.” he says shaking his head.

“But it’s still a leg?” he nods yes as I tense the muscle in my leg watching it flex and move as if it’d always been a part of me.

‘Hell, if she can regrow limbs like daisies, I need to let others know about it. It’s save lots of people’s lives.’ I think as the elf grabs my face turning it to him.

“Next month she’ll get a few teeth knocked out won’t she?”

“I’m right here ass.” I say my squished fish face puckering my lips.

“Omir does not know, ask Vallen; he is working with Nibs right now, yes.” Omir says pulling out a potion bottle handing it to me. “Drink you will like it yes.”

“No, I think it is poison; yes.” He gives me an annoyed look his tail flicking behind him.

“I could pull some teeth now.” Cason says reaching for a pair of pliers in his pocket.

“Myrid is in her lab, Cason would have to get her; yes.” Omir says uncorking the bottle and pressing it past my fish lips and into my mouth, Cason tilts my head back as the contents of the bottle pour into my mouth. I tasted more like sweet cake with sour cherries as little flakes of something stuck to my tongue, the dunmer releases my face as I rub my sore cheeks.

“Hmm, well she should be done soon.” He says “Be happy dragonborn Myrid is the best healer in Tamriel she’ll keep you in one piece.” He jokes.

‘ha ha fuck you.’ I glare wiping my tongue the small flakes not coming off.

“The lady will like your new addition.” Omir says I look at him puzzled, he points to my tongue, I look into a bucket of water near my bed and see that all the taste buds on my tongue are perked up sticking my tongue uncomfortably to the top of my mouth.

“What did you do to my tongue!” I bark as a slight sting hits my overly sensitive taste buds, in the humid air I can now taste a almost dirt and coffee taste most likely coming from one of the many plants in the room.

“Improved it, don’t worry the effects will wear off after a while so just enjoy it for now” Cason says pulling a book out and starting to write in it, Omir behind me pulls my cheeks apart shoving in 2 of his thick furry fingers on either side of my cheeks puffing them out as my mouth is pried open free for the elf to examine.

“Arcon didn’t do any check-ups on her did he?” he says.

“This one does not think so; it was your duty to do so before we brought her here.” Omir says his tail wrapped around my waist my chest puffed out some as I’m pressed almost flat to his furry body.

“I did but he didn’t do a follow up after.”

“He never does; yes.” Omir says before the two fall silent the elf scanning ever millimeter of my bare body pinching and pulling on some of the skin.

“So are you working on that other potion?” Cason asks casually pressing his thumb into the arch of my foot toes curling as my leg tenses trying to move away from his grip.

“Yes; it will be done soon, yes.”

“Good.” Casan says before he has Omir flip me around my tongue poking from my mouth not able to keep it in for more than a few minutes at a time. Once I’m given the okay and a good bill of health omir wraps me up in a blanket and puts me to bed the food stuffed into a pet food bowl with some water in a separate bowl next to it. They go to his desk and start to talk and swap notes in the same coded language as Myrid and Lithuar as they talk I put my chin and mouth in the water bowl to wet my tongue as I think.

‘Powerful dragonborn drinking from a dog dish, oh what a great hero I am.’ I think to myself in between trying to plot for a way out and whether I should get the legion involved; I’d joined the I give no craps faction of the war never interfering as a whole unless I truly needed to despite both sides best effort to coax me over to them. Eventually the legion won and I just spend my time killing Thalmore, no one really stopped me so I never really complained; and that’s when it hit me. The Thalmore could be behind this, like this is some weapons lab where they lock up people they think they can use; as conspires swirl in my head I barely notice that Cason has left and Omir had gone off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~

I lay in my bed deep in thought watching the faint glowing of the Wisp Core, the soft sounds of Omir snoring in his sleep is almost lost in the dense thicket of the jungle room.

‘If the Thalmore are in on this I could very well be in the isles...but that can’t be it. I’d have to have been out for at least a month.’ I try to think back to the last day I’d spent in out in Tamriel; I’d just gotten back from turning in some bounties in Solitude, since Whiterun was holding their annual Summer Solstice Festival I decided to go and not just because I’d been named the guest of honor once again. Ever since the announcement of me being the Dragonborn I’d been the “guest of honor” in many places or to be more correct; since I’d killed Alduin I started to accept these invitations. Parties were never really a priority when the world was literally on fire; as I had to try and beat into some of those nobles heads. Plus it’d almost been 3 years since I’d been back to Skyrim I’d spent some time traveling Tamriel again gathering wealth, spreading my name and insuring to the best of my abilities that everything was ‘right’. The Thalmore being my biggest problem having driven them from the mainland of Tamriel with the help of many various colorful people, so I know they would have more than ample reason to want me. . . .here. Wherever ‘here’ is. 

‘This could be like Azura or Sanguine’s realm where it is a whole other piece of land separate from Nirn on a whole. Meaning there would be no way out without magic or something; but if that were true then the air would feel different; just like the Soul Carin” I remember the Soul Carin very well. The feeling of the cold earth through my boots and how the realm itself felt as if it were trying to crush and claim my soul. A eerie feeling would always surround me there, and the constant lighting storm didn’t help being there for more than an hour or so was so taxing. Those keepers really don’t like to let people go, than again it didn’t help I was researching and finding a way to release souls from their grasp Valerica being just the first. Then again that’s half the reason I left Skyrim to visit the colleges and gather more information. Guess my work was for nought since I’m stuck here for now.

**Tap Tap Tap**

‘Someone must be up.’ I sigh turning over in my bed the sound getting faintly closer.

**Tap Tap Tap**

‘Night guards, ugh! Can they at least try to be more quiet?’ I block out the sound as best I can bitting down my thumb thinking back to my day in Whiterun.

  * **_Flashback_** -



“Dragonborn! You’ve come back!” Lydia says happily pulling me into a hug. 

“Lydia, how many times do I have to tell you just call me A; Dragonborn seems to formal” I say hugging her back she and many other of my housecarls and stewards wished to join me on my journey across Tamriel but I didn’t want them to get hurt so I made up the excuse that if they’re  not watching my shit then who is.

“A; is far more formal at least Dragonborn means i’m talking to you Ashell.” she says as we walk through the town everyone running around setting up for the Festival even the Companions are getting into the spirit. After the old man passed and I was named harbinger to which I passed off the title to a whelp who had the same knowledge and fire in his heart that they needed to keep them going; it also helped it gave Aela someone else to lecture about the wolf-blood other than me. We drop by Jorrvaskr to find a drunk Tovar standing on Ria’s shoulders trying to hang a string of flags.

“Left!” Tovar yells.

“This is left you drunk!” Ria shouts back as the drunk nord shifts and sways on the young Imperial as he nearly drops the string of flags. 

“No, Your left!” he says

“We’re facing the same way!” Ria huffs.

“Having fun?” I tease poking the annoyed Imperial in the side she turns to look at us, the drunk nord failing to keep his balance bringing them both down her face landing in his lap. “Hey now, do that at the inn not here love birds.” I snort breaking into a giggle fit.

“Oh. .Hi there -hic HI! Ashell!” Tovar says drunkenly before passing out.

“Hey to you too blondie.” I snicker helping the Ria up.

“If you weren’t so cute I’d feed you to the dogs.” Ria says jokingly hugging me, back in the day me and her used to travel a lot. At least before I became the dragonborn, after that it changed.

“So where’s the twins and Aela?” I ask 

“Aela’s in her room lecturing the Harbinger again. The twins should be back soon they went to the keep to pick up more things.” she says

“Uh. . .i don’t Aela is ‘lecturing’ anyone. She’s had a bone for the boy since he first joined.” I mumble as me and Lydia head inside.

“Weren’t you always the one to say “Never assume someone’s feelings because if you're wrong you look like an ass but if your right you look inconsiderate if you don’t feel the same and still treat them as if you don’t know.” Lydia quotes as we take a seat on the bench even inside people are decorating, the rarely opened windows cracked open to let full sunlight and air in. For the longest time I honestly thought they were nailed shut.

“So? At least i’m being honest also. . “ my voice starts to trail off.

“You walked in on them didn’t you.” Lydia says none too shocked; I nod in confirmation it’s not all to surprising since I did spend a good bit of time traveling with her and as much as people think I have ‘Impeccable’ timing or ‘Amazing Luck’ it’s more just me some how stumbling quite literally sometimes ass backwards into something while looking for something else. “With how angry Aela can’t get i’m amazed she didn’t try to gut you then and there.” 

“She tried” I shrug “But when she remembered who the alpha is she backed off.” 

“Don’t use your thu'mm to get people to do what you want.” Lydia scolds

“I didn’t just call it. . . .vocal. .’persuasion’.” We sit and relax for a while my rear still sore from the saddle wishing I’d worn leather instead of elven.

“We should go check in the town market I’m sure the twins will be over the moons to see you.” she says.

“Haha yeah that’d make two of us.” I say half-heartedly as we head down to the market Vilkas is directing people around as Farkas helps some of the townspeople carry heavy crates of fruit and veg, and other miscellaneous goods.

“You’re back.” Vilkas says without turning around he checks off something from his list.

“Course, I mean I did RSVP ahead of time since I am the guest of honor after all.” Ever since I’d turned down the twins it’s made things between us a bit strained; we’re not on bad terms but I just felt with my title I didn’t want to burden them with the title of ‘Dragonborn’s Spouse’ where just as my followers are they are expected to be the best of the best, otherwise I’d have employed/taken them under my wing out of pity rather than skill or adaptability in their craft. They’re some of the few people in all of Tamriel I’d believe would actually love me instead of  just my title many have come to my home bearing gifts and flowers to win my heart and all have failed.

“How long will you be staying?” he asks.

“Oh. . about a week.” I shrug, Farkas sneaking up behind me and pulling me into a bear hug; even without his feral other half he’s still as strong as a giant. “Nice. . .too see. . .you too ice brain.” I choke out as he swings me from side to side. 

“Look at what the saber dragged in, we figured you wouldn’t come this year.” Farkas says.

“Why not I RSVP-ed.” I ask almost confused as he puts me down Vilkas picks me right back up again the crude makeshift clipboard stabbing into my side.

“You didn’t come the other years.” he says

“Other years? I  just figured you didn’t send them to me while I was out of Skyrim since the distance would be too far.” I look over to Lydia who’s looking more than a bit sheepish as Vilkas sets me down ruffing my hair. “Lydia.” 

“Yes?” she asks innocently trying to give me doe eyes.

“Were you stealing my mail?”

“Me? No, you wanted me and your other housecarls to take care of your mail and things while you were away and only send what was urgent.” she says trying to bluff me.

“Guess that means you didn’t get a single one of those letters.” Farkas says.

“Yeah, seems so.” I say looking down on a guilty Lydia who’s shrinking in on herself “And it also seems I’m going to have to have a nice long talk to my house keepers on what ‘Don’t impersonate me’ means.”  

“Oh, I think I hear the stove on fire I have to-” she tries to run off and I grab her arm dragging her to the keep.

“Come on you.” I grumble as the brothers wave goodbye to us “See you two at the festival!” I call back as she fights me the whole way. The Greymane brothers are back in town I’d gotten them freed of their war crimes I figured it was the least I could do for the old man and his wife since they’re both almost too old now to even leave the house. As if they weren’t old before but even more so.

“Last year weren’t you in Black Marsh?” Lydia asks as I kick the doors to the keep open.

“Yep, went to an annual gathering thing, it was interesting.” we pass by the now teenage children the youngest of them still talking to the shadows as the elder two bicker.

“Glad you could make it this year.” Bulgruf says waving at me from this throne.

“Thanks for having me; I was planning to come anyway it’s been to long since I’ve had some fun in the sun.” 

“What traveling around isn’t what it used to be?” Irlian teases.

“No, camping out in dirty hutches doesn't have the same appeal as it used too.” I rebuttal sticking my tongue out.

“So ticks?” Lydia jokes; bringing up a bad memory of when I was a werewolf and fell into a nest of ticks while chasing an elk.

“I don’t get ticks anymore.” I grumble “Anyway it’s good to know your still around.” I say to the Jarl taking a seat on the floor next to him. 

“Why thinking he’d kill over?” Irlian asks glaring at me.

“Gods no; I like old man bulgy here. It’s just if his kids take over-” our gaze wanders over to the three children the two eldest now in a fight as two servants try to pull them apart and the youngest stabbing a dagger into some cooked deer meat carving a summoning symbol into it. “. . .Yeah. . . .please don’t die anytime soon.”

“Don’t plan too.” Bulgruf says turning his attention back to his court.

“Hey; can I ask you all I question.” I toss my dagger in the air catching it a few times, the trio nods. “Do you ever. . .get the feeling that the more power you have the more meaningless life becomes at some point?”

“What do you mean?” Lydia asks looking a bit concerned.

“Nothing really, just I’m nearly 40 and haven’t fallen in love yet.” 

“You concern yourself with love? That’s news to me.” Irlain says.

“Eh, I figured better than running around as a whore of Dibella.” I shrug.

“Well maybe you haven’t found the one.” Bulgruf says.

“Maybe. .” I sigh before looking up at the now grey-haired Jarl. “So you never did tell me who your youngest sons mother is.” Bulgruf and Irlain both jerk up as if someone had just zapped them.

‘Well looks like Irlain does take good care of the Jarl.’ He sits back down as his bodyguard takes her place beside him me sitting on the other side of them smirking. 

“What are you looking at?” Irlain snaps.

“A dragon tap dancing.” I joke Lydia catching on just before the elf starts to yell at us to leave since they’re busy; pushing both me and my housecarl out of the keep. “So who haven’t we said hi to yet?” 

“Hmm, we’ve said hi to just about everyone you want to talk too in Whiterum.” she says as we descend the stairs taking a seat under the fully in bloom Gildergleem little pink flower petals fall from the tree.

  * **_Flash Forward_**  -



**Tap Tap Tap**

“What’s all the noise?” I get up crawling through the thicket of the room happy I hadn’t been chained up to the wall; heading over to the door, when it opens Najwa standing there arms crossed smirking down at me.

“Good girl, already greeting your mistress like a good pet.” she snickers.

“As if I was just wondering why you were making all that noise.” she reaches down to grab me by the collar, I try to move away when she steps on my hand quickly grabbing it.

“You’re coming with me.” she says dragging me behind her my hand hurting as I try to resist her pull, nails scraping faint trails into the floor as I’m pulled into another room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~

“You shouldn’t be up this late, it’s bad for your health.” Ellena says not turning to look at me as she writes something down in her book, Najwa leading me over to a pet bed; hooking me to the table leg of the desk.

“How are you feeling?” Ellena asks finally looking up from her book.

“Well. .just had a leg reattached after it was chopped off and now I’ve got a cat tongue thing going on so; you know not my best day by far but it’s most certainly better than the ever so ‘sweet’ time I had when I got here.” I say rolling my eyes. The redguard woman taking a seat in a nice noble chair across the room.

“Are you a virgin.” She asks plainly.

“Am I here against my will.” I retort the nord jotting down some notes.

“Where you were born.” 

“A place, in time, on nirn, in a season.” I can see Najwa frown at my back-handed responses.

“Do you know where you are.”

“In a room with two assholes.”

“Have you ever had children.” 

“Do dragons shit lava.” They both give me an unamused look Najwa only showing a slight hint of curiosity in her eyes. “The answer is no. . .they don’t.” There are times I wish they did i’ve went on several missions to kill dragons that were shitting on people's houses; in all honesty they shouldn’t have built them so close to dragons in the first place.

“Seems you have an attitude problem. We’ll have to break that.” Ellena says.

“You’d have a god damned problem too if you were up and kidnapped one day then used as a mages’ pincushion.” I argue laying down in the bed the need for sleep slowly creeping up on me.

“Najwa, please inform Mayrid and Cason that they may need to make some changes-” She says turning to the redguard; her voice starts to fade out as I drift off to sleep.

  * **_Flashback_** -



Later in the day as the festivities started to pick up as the sun when down and the cool night air made the dancing of the aurora borealis even more pleasing the beautiful site accented with the dim fires of the town as it changed from purple, to blue and from blue to faint pink. The aurora was one of the reasons I’d first come to skyrim; to think the night could be just as bright as the day always fascinated me.

“Staying at the inn tonight?” Lydia asks as we walk through the town several people already passed out drunk from drinking all day, others sitting and talking as the merchants still try to peddle their wares. A fire breather is performing near the well I heard it was deemed they must after last years fiasco of him setting Heimesk’s on fire by mistake during a trick. Who’d have guessed a wood and thatch roofing would be so fucking flammable? Apparently not the guy working with fire.

“At the house, why? Plan to bring someone home?” I ask trying not to sound annoyed I was really looking forward to my old bed, I might have a house in every province across tamriel but Whiterun always felt the most like home to me.

“Ah. .um no I was thinking I could bring my friends over to meet you.” She says

“Someone wants to meet me? How amazing.” I say uninterested and sighing heavily just the thought of being proposed to, asked to do something for someone or hear some reason I should give up a portion of my large fortune for some brat to be bailed out of debt for gambling or some shit interested me as much as playing tag with a horde of trolls..

“They’re not going to be like that.” Lydia says defending the strangers as we get to Breezehome heading inside a warm fire crackling in the firepit.

“Not many people come looking for me to ask how my day was.” I drop my gauntlets on the floor and throw my chestplate in a chest stretching happy to be free of it’s metal confines.

“I know but, he said they had something that might interest you.”

“The last time someone had something ‘interesting’ to me I ended up tied, gagged and having to fight my way out of a cultists den that was trying to re-birth Alduin.” I remember that day very well the woman giving the quest to ‘retrieve’ some heirloom from a ruin with the reward of ten thousand gold coins was pretty much too good to be true but it was better than staying in Windhelm and having every ‘true’ son of skyrim try to bed me. It was more annoying than much else since once they were all dead I was stuck inside for a few days since there was a bad snow storm outside.

“Well at least talk to them; they’re pretty nice.” Lydia heads out as I kick my boots off warming my feet by the fire. I tip my head back and close my eyes as the sounds of the festivities outside start to be drowned out.

“It’s been a while.” My dragon says.

“Heh, awhile? That’s an understatement it’s been to long since i’ve-. . .we’ve been home.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

“I do. . .but do we have to talk about it? It’s so rare we get time alone.” 

“Your humor never ceases to not amuse me.”

I chuckle “Fair enough, well yes. I’d been giving it some thought and it doesn't sound so bad spending the rest of my life as a dragon. Maybe doing what Tibur did and becoming a god.”

“Would that make you happy?”

“I dunno; should it? I mean, yeah I worry about what will happen if I’m gone the elves will probably come back full force me and my ‘friends’ are what’s keeping them from the mainlands right now.”

“Why do you worry about humanity so? What have they given you? Even these ‘Blades’ say they will happily turn on you if you stray the path.”

“Well I kind of have to worry about humanity kind of since it feels like if I even try to relax a little the world sets itself on fire.”

She chuckles tho it’s more like an amused growl “Well as you told paarthurnax ‘The next world will have to look out for itself.’” 

“True. . . .but I still am a human after all. Have to have some kind of empathy toward the rest of the world.”

“Stupid human” she smiles.

“Lizard breath” I open my eyes as Lydia walks through the door her friends following behind her.

“Hello, Ashell.” she says a man walking in behind them the woman a wood elf; and the male a brenton, the man waving a hello.

“Hey, what’s your two’s name?” I say back sitting up in my chair some.

“My names Neli and my partners name is Rowen.” Neli says.

“They wanted to talk to you alone.” Lydia says “So i’ll be heading upstairs.”

“Sure, leave me down here with the strangers.” I joke as she ascends the stairs closing the doors to her room. “So, my housecarl says you have something that might interest me?”

“Yes, a proposal.” Neil says as she takes a seat beside me, Rowen kneeling across the fire from us.

“Look I just got back to Skyrim so don’t think i’ll be going anywhere anytime soon.” I say grabbing my boots and putting them back on.

“You misunderstand us; we don’t want you to go looking for something.” Rowen says.

“Okay, then spit it out; what do you want?”

“We were wondering if you’d like a three-way with us.” He says; I snort trying not to laugh.

“Well, that’s very forward of you but what makes you think I’d accept it? Or that I’m even sexually active.” His bluntness refreshing not many willing to out right say what they want to me that wasn’t groveling or demanding.

“Why not? You’re the dragonborn, unattached and look like you could use a good time.” he says.

“Rowen! Don’t speak like that she might have her reasons for being like this.” Neil scolds.

“No, no he’s right. I could use a good time.” I chuckle; most of the time I would partake in earthly pleasures it would be as a trade off for a deal or to just have a quick fuck when my more womanly side craved to be indulged a little. “But how do I know if you can satisfy me?”

“We wouldn’t suggest it if we didn’t think we could.” Rowen says, getting up and walking over to me; Neil looking expectantly at me as her friend leans over to me, a playful smile on his lips.

“Brave words, but I’m no tavern wench.” I say smiling challenging him. “You’d both better run along before you can bite off more than you can chew.”

Rowen looks at Neil “Sounds like a yes to me Nel.” he says, pulling me out of my chair, she quickly gets up sandwiching me between the two of them her hands slowly making their way down my sides.

“You get thirty minutes max if I don’t think you two can cut it i’ll throw you both out.” Neli rips my thin linen shirt off her hands working on my pants.

“More than enough time.” Rowen says kissing me, trailing his kisses down to my neck nibbling on the nape of my neck; sending small shivers up my spine.

“We’re going to make you scream dragonborn.” Neli says.

  * **_Flash Forward_**  -



I shoot up blinking the room just as how I remember it some bookshelves line the far wall with tables of all kinds from enchanting tables to a normal dining table in the room and a large bear fur rug in the middle.

“Nightmare?” Najwa says smirking from the look on her face I could guess I was moaning in my sleep.

“Yeah, and your ugly mug was in it.” I retort as Ellena grabs the chain pulling me a bit closer to her as I cling to the pet bed refusing to move from it.

“Pity, because I thought you’d like a round two. Who’d have guessed the dragonborn has a thing for being bottom.” Najwa snorts as I toss my pillow at her.

“Fuck you!”

“You weren’t saying that a while ago.” I look at her a bit confused even if I was talking or whatever in my sleep what makes her think I was thinking of them? Her and Ellena look at me before exchanging glances, the words ‘We’ll make you scream dragonborn’ ringing in my head as I start to slowly change the voice remembering the feeling of how Neli and Rowen touched me, just the thought of it making me wet.

“Should we tell her?” Najwa asks.

“I don’t see why not, I can see she’s started to become ‘needy’ so you can play with her if you wish.” Ellena says as she casts a spell making the chain a bit shorter drawing me up from my bed a little. The redguard woman walks over to me as I glare back at her my brain finally connecting where those words sounded the most familiar; out of everyone I’d ever met only the ‘lady’ and her mages have ever had that same tone of voice with me,that feeling of overwhelming arrogance. The realization must’ve been clear on my face since Nawja started to laugh.

“You finally got it! For being so smart and alert you sure did bend easy.” she laughs.

“Don’t laugh, Omir and Lithuar’s illusion skills go unmatched.” Ellena says, as I look up at her, Najwa grabbing my face and turning it to her; her strong grip keeping my head in place.

“Be sure to take notes Ellena, I’ll give the mistress's pet a quick lesson.” Najwa says spreading my legs, I quickly clamp them back together as she forces them apart once more grabbing my nipple and roughing twisting it making me jerk back and hiss in pain. “Keep them spread pet.” she commands, as I continue to fight with her as I try to close my legs. Ellena grabs one leg and pulls a spreeder bar from a chest under her desk the two latching my legs in, they cuff my hands behind me as well now completely bare to them as the nord returns to her desk.

“What do you say pet.” Najwa says looking me in the eyes as she starts to play with me, her cold gloved hand moving down to my hip gripping it slightly to keep me in place. Her fingers play with my lips teasingly spreading them; running the slowly warming metal over my sex.

“Fuck you.” she smacks me once across the face leaving red marks as she shoves two mostly dry fingers into my hole and curling them so the sharp pointed metal of her gloves dig into my soft skin.

“Wrong answer.” she says pulling me toward her, I bite my lip trying to ignore the pain as she jerks her fingers around inside. 

“So let’s try this again. What do you say pet.” she growls.

“You hit like a rabbit, troll face.” she frowns this time punching me in the stomach knocking some wind from me as she shove another finger in; my hole spread too wide with sharp claws digging into it has be believing that the wetness I now feel is blood.

“What do you say pet.” she says again her free hand finding a grip on my neck.

“Please?” despite my more animalistic half wanting me to tear her to shreds I know I’m still not at full power to be taking her on armorless, and while she has a few fingers in a very sensitive place.

“Try again.”

“This hurts so please stop?” It was partly meant to be a joke and partly serious the claws of her armor digging mercilessly into my walls.

“Very funny, keep trying.” I look to Ellena who’s taking notes; half of me wondering if I can get the two into a fight to start to ignore me or if getting her involved would make it worse.

“I-. . .I don’t know.” my voice starts to tremble as a cool breeze blows in from under the door my suspicions confirmed as I feel the cool wind harshly sting my gaping bleeding hole.

“You say ‘Thank you master.’” Najwa says as she pulls her fingers out, Ellena casing a healing spell on me as the other woman grabs a damp cloth from a wash bowl by what I could assume is Ellena’s bed.

“Say it.” Najwa demands holding the cloth just inches away from the slightly bloodied bed.

“T-thank you. . . .master.” I mumble; it’s not the first or last time I’d call someone master I only call those who deserve respect master since they have far more experience than me so it would be rude not to give them the title they deserve.

“Good girl.” Najwa smiles as she starts to clean me up.

“Noted, when weakened the dragonborn shows more compliance.” Ellena says.

“You get three gloved fingers shoved up whoha then tell me how you feel.” I retort neither woman looking phased by what I said.

“You should have seen the look on her face when the mistress had her on her back how cute she looked trying not to bare her dirty soul to us.” Najwa chuckles.


	11. Chapter 11

“If I’d have known you two fucks were going to kidnap me I’d have had Lydia throw you both out.” Najwa starts to clean up the small trail of blood her gloves had left behind. “Don’t see why you’d go through all that just to take me, I’d think you’d have a better chance while I was out on the road.”

“We did but decided it wasn’t a good idea since your guard would still be up.” Ellena says taking some notes in her book before opening up a small cabinet on her desk filled with an array of multi-colored bottles. “Some of those ‘bandits’ you fought were failed experiments or disposable servants; the Weapons and Ruin Mages were more than happy to get results back on what you could do fully armored.”

“I still say she wasn’t trying.” Najwa says putting the cloth away, she starts to strip down her armor falling to the ground with a heavy thud the weight of it hitting the cold stone floor making it vibrate slightly. Despite the naturally dark tan of the redguard woman her body looked flawless not a single scar or cut in site.

“Myrid does a good job doesn't she?” she says teasing me as she runs her hands along her curves.

“Actually yes, but what I’m more amazed at is that you actually have curves thought you’d be as flat as a wooden board.” I say rolling my eyes.. 

She chuckles kneeling down in front of me her body far more well built than my own. “Funny, funny let’s see how long you can keep up that tone.” she says grabbing one of the many bottles from Ellena’s cabinet; she shakes the small red and blue bottle as a faint hissing escapes the tightly corked cap. I eye the bottle suspiciously wondering if it’s some kind of acid or explosive powder mix.

“Aren’t you cheating using that.” Ellena says blandly as she pulls a deep purple almost violet colored bottle from the cabinet before locking it back up. “And if you’re going to use that put some of this on her tongue.” she says handing the redguard woman the bottle as she uncorks the other with her teeth spitting the cap into a disposal bucket near the desk.

“Not like you to take an interest in what happens to our subject.” Najwa smiles taking the purple bottle and spreading some of it’s oily contents on her fingers.

‘That’s interested? Gee wonder what excitement looks like on her.’ I think as Najwa puts the red and blue bottle to my lips expecting me to drink it as she slowly tilts it up; I press my lips together until it’s a thin line on my face as the strange tingling liquid starts to trickle down my chin.

“Drink it pet.” she says a threatening tone in her voice; I glare at her as she pushes the bottle past my lips and into my mouth the strangely sour sweet liquid flowing into my mouth. Ellena reaches over clamping my nose shut as my cheeks slowly fill with the potion. Once the bottle’s contents are in my mouth Najwa clamps her hand over my mouth until start to choke and sputter for air as the potion is gulped down, she grins as I’m forced to take down a small portion of the potion the strange tingling sensation numbing my mouth and throat. It tasted like strawberries and sour milk my gag reflex sets off as it tries to expel the possibly spoiled mixture.

Once it’s all down they let go leaving me free to gasp for air my head feeling light and fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. “So how did it taste?” Najwa teases.

“It tastes like you look, like shit.”  Ellena is just sitting silently writing down gods know what. Najwa slowly gets up and grabs a robe out of one of the dressers the thin fabric falling nicely around her curves as she walks out of the room.

“So. . . . .what are you the like department head or something?” I ask awkwardly the nord woman glancing over to me barely acknowledging me. ‘Well not one for conversations it seems’

“Open your mouth” Ellena says getting out of her chair and kneeling down to my level sliding two digits into the thin neck of the violet vial until they were thickly coated.

“Why.” I ask as she grips my face so my head turns to her.

“Otherwise I’ll have to punish you.” she says calmly the look in her eyes almost dead; icey blue eyes look back at me studying every last small feature of my face calmly waiting for my response, I can see the look in her eyes as if to defy her would be a bad idea. I reluctantly open my mouth slowly Ellena being patient with me until it’s fully open; she slides her coated fingers in my mouth rubbing it around all the way back to the back of my throat making the slight numbing sensation only slightly more unbearable.

“Good.” Is all she says as she pulls her fingers from my mouth as Najwa comes back Nib’s following on a chain behind her; his eyes have been returned and now I can see he has the most beautiful brown eyes someone could ask for.

“Were you getting in on the fun?” Najwa teases as Ellena starts to write down something in her notebook.

“Since you forgot I decided to do it for you.” Ellena says, Nib’s is unchained and pointed over to me, the nord casts some spell making the chain holding me up slacken greatly as the redguard woman pushes me down positioning herself over my face, the strange tasteless potion Ellena applied started to feel as if the tip of my tongue was being zapped. I stick my tongue out as Najwa grinds down on my face my newly acquired cat tongue can feel every strand of course musky black hair on her mound. The strange potion I was forced to drink starts to dry out my throat my body burning up as if it were one fire. Nibs moving himself between my spread legs his body laying on the bar prying them apart to keep me somewhat still.

“Good boy Nibs.” Najwa coos rubbing herself on my tongue the usually salty musky tang quickling changing into a tart sweetness the slick taste of her growing arousal easing the ache in my mouth. Every shy little lick of  her juices bringing me enough relief for the moment to think;Her desire evident as she rolled her hips against my mouth angling herself to better get off on me, my arms pinned behind my back bound tight stopping me from escaping or adjusting to a slightly more comfortable position. Ellena enjoying herself watching my plight as a sly smile spread across her lips; each gentle rock of Najwa’s hips allowing her to freely grind herself against my lips using me as she pleases. I hear a snapping from my right assuming it was Ellena but before I get a chance to finish my thought Nibs face is buried in my mound; rimming and wetting my hole easing the way for his tongue to explore deeper.

“Don’t let your mate cum slave; she needs to learn her pleasure will come from serving us.” the redguard woman says as Nibs moves closer wrapping one arm around my leg to hold me still as his tongue thrusts into me expertly lashing at my walls easily finding my g-spot teasing it. My hips buck and grind against his face; his usually cold skin now warm, I can feel myself getting close to the edge, Najwa’s lustful rough riding rocks my body with hers, My face burning up from the strange oli potion earlier, the scalding heat spreading from the tips of my ears to my toes, the shame of wanting to beg her to let me have my release or even move into a slightly better position eats me from the inside. Nibs dips his tongue into my folds immediately making me forget my pride; toes curling as I’m left quivering under the redguards weight. His tongue exploring every inch of my sex, plunging in and out rapidly increasing and decreasing the pace to his liking while humping as if he’s enjoying a forbidden fruit even the gods would envy him for. My toes curl as try to fight to not moan already cursing myself for wanting to cum, the weight of the redguard on my head not unwelcomed in anyway as their double teaming has my brain swimming; just before I can cum Nibs pulls away making me whine and try to kick in annoyance. She grabs fistfuls of my hair burying my face deeper into her sex my neglected nipples sting in pain from the cold air of the room Nibs letting me slowly come down from the brink his cold fingers occasionally rubbing my clit.

“Stop your whining you cum when I let you.” Najwa says; I mumble my response the last half of it cuts off into a moan when Nib’s pinches my bud rolling it between his fingers. “Tell me ummfh- d-dragonborn does it feel good to be used?” she teases my ‘mate’s’ back, his frame knelt between my legs suckling my clit; as his long slender finger stretch my hole; icy digits numbing me slightly as my body heat and his cold fingers mix in an amazing combination, I can feel one of his hands reach up to my chest as a faint zap hits my perked nipples making me scream in pleasure; Najwa moaning in response to my needy wordless ecstasy.

“Do you plan to let her cum or just tease her?” Ellena asks getting down to our level her finger flicking one of my nipples rolling it between her fingers carelessly.

“Haa W-well if mmmm, if she’s good I may let her cum.” Najwa says her mind not really on the conversation “Honestly ahh I don’t think I will oohhh; I’d much rather see her being skewered on a cock as she begs like a tavern whore for ah-ahh” she gets cut off as she reaches her climax spraying onto my face some of it going down my throat forcing me to swallow it.

“Like a tavern whore for-” Ellena says trying to get Najwa to come down from her high and finish what she was going to say. Nibs has both my legs restrained in his grip the spreader bar exposing more of my sensitive area, everytime I get close to the edge he pulls away leaving me wanting.

“ Just like a tavern whore.” Najwa eventually says grabbing a cloth from a nearby chest wiping herself down as she gets off me. “We’re all waiting for her to be ready to breed and experiment on fully.” I’m barely listening to what they say the vamp coming into my view looming over me his hard cock laying on my hip, I can feel it pressed snugly between us his cock throbbing and leaking pre needy for a place to bury itself and spill its seed.

Ellena hums to herself thoughtfully looking over me and Nibs, restrained and powerless has me craving his dick even more knowing I can’t just ride him to my hearts content, lower lips gripping uselessly at nothing as they make an audible slick smacking sound; the scent of my arousal filling the room hoping to entice him. “Nibs” she says the vamp looks at her finally breaking eye contact with me. “Mate with her but do not let her cum.”

“Why.” I whine in a high pitched voice grinding my hips against his in a vain attempt to get off. Part of me angry I’m begging for it so openly in front of my ‘masters’ another half of me giving no shits and just wants to be fucked into next era.

“Quite pet.” Ellena says coldly, as Najwa starts to re-dress herself. “Keep her on edge until I say so, if you cum do it outside her body hasn’t matured the serum enough yet.” she says, Nibs obeying his master gets between my legs and pushes himself slowly into me; letting me feel every inch of him. The moment he’s hilted I try to move around enough to fuck myself on him when a paralysis spell hits me freezing me from the neck down.

“We never said you were allowed to do as you please” Ellena scolds taking a seat back at her desk Nibs agonizingly slowly thrusts into me each time almost pulling all the way out as I’m left a wet whining mess trying, praying for the spell to break to reach my end. Rarely he’d pick up the pace to where I would be just about to fell off the edge when he’d pull out all the way leaving only the tip touching my lips. Ellena writing notes in her book as Najwa smiles laughing to herself, her new seat next to me and Nibs.

“Enjoy taking your mates cock?” she teases, I whine using what little conscious pride I have left to not beg them. “Let got of your pride and let us do all the thinking, all you need to do is follow orders.” she says teasing my nipple her sharp gloved hand rolling around the stiff nub. This goes on for some time Nibs cumming once or twice spilling himself onto my stomach letting the bodyguard spread it around his seed burning into my skin like lava each movement, every touch made my walls clench painfully wanting what my pride and my captors wouldn’t let me have. She slides her cold gloved hand into my mouth playing with my tongue as she lazily finger fucks my throat making sure with every thrust of Nib’s hips I choke on her fingers.

A knock comes at the door Omir, Cason, Lithuar and Mayrid coming in.

“Oh, we were wondering where she went.” Mayrid says happily as if they just found their lost pup.

“I thought there was no breeding allowed until the serums’ taken full effect.” Cason says.

“Teasing.” Najwa corrects “She hasn’t come once in four hours.” 

“Five if you count riding her.” Ellena notes.

“Worth it.” she redguard woman remarks happily as Vallen walks by looking in one of his brows perking up in amusement.

“Edging huh, that’s sweet but I’d rather hear her scream.” he says the mages filling up the room as Ellena frees me of my leash attaching me to her desk as Nibs move us to the middle of the room giving everyone a good show. My face scrunched in a mixture of embarrassment and need not wanting to give into them so easily.

“Why is she paralyzed?” Omir asks looking at me, my lip bleeding as I try to stifle my moans banging my head on the ground to stave off the words I know they’re waiting to hear and that i’m dreading to say that are dancing on the tip of my tongue.

“Tried to fuck herself.” Ellena says blandly turning to face everyone.

“Looks like she’s about to break.” Myrid says, “Go get Tibus he’ll want to be here for this.” she says to Vallen he goes to grab the missing mage.

“More amazed she hasn’t already the fox - glove potion Tibus mixed up should have had her begging minutes after ingestion.” Ellena says.

‘Fox. . .glove?’ I use what little brain power I have at my disposal to try and remember where I’d heard that name before my train of thought quickly escapes me as my head goes fuzzy; I faintly hear two sets of footsteps coming down the hall and into the room.

“How much did you give her?” Tibus asks sniffing the air my guess is he’d already been told and knew what potion was used on me from smell alone.

“The whole bottle I didn’t want to dilute it.” Ellena says, Najwa smiling.

“You old bitch so that’s what you did.” Najwa says laughing “I thought that one was diluted.” 

“No, I told you the light grey bottle with a black fox on it was the diluted one.” Ellena says.

“It looked like it to me.” Najwa says defensively.

“You're also color blind yes, so this statement holds no water no?” Omir says.

I put that small note in the back of my head somewhere.

“Should we drag this out? If she gets her release it would make testing for us easier.” Lithuar says.

“Doubt it.” Najwa says grabbing a collar and leash from a chest.

“Why?” Tibus asks his tail finding it’s way into my maw the hard scales and rough bumps on his tail as my tongue working around his scaled appendage sucking on it like a babe, letting him push it further into my mouth and down my throat loving how the ridges in my throat grips around his scales the small bumps send shivers of pleasure throughout my already sensitive body.

“You know pet, it would be easier to just admit defeat then to torment yourself.” he says pulling his tail from my maw.

“I say we end this, she can go the day mostly paralyzed and needy it’ll teach her something.” Najwa says.

“Undiluted the potion will last five days.” Tibus corrects.

“Even better she can think of the one thing she was brought here for.” 

“The lady’s pleasure?” Myrid says getting down to Nib’s and my level putting her hand under my head and bringing it to get a better view of the room Nib’s head buried in my shoulder; the mages’ thumb gently caressing my cheek.

“That too.” Najwa quickly dismisses “But to be bred like a good pet who will do anything to please her masters.”

“Very single minded.” Vallen says, as Ellena gets ready to cast another paralysis spell as the first one finally starts to wear off.

“Psh, whatever you have your reasons I have mine.” she says, I wet my lips my mouth feeling extremely chapped as I try to think, of anything; anything other than those few words. Nibs taking the initiative and kissing me his pace picking up slightly as I start to shakily rock with him the spell slowly wearing off much to my relief. 

“No kissing, she’ll need to use her mouth eventually.” Cason says quickly snapping his fingers, Nibs breaking the kiss as he sits on his legs picking me up, throwing my legs over his shoulders using me as a toy, Najwa unhooks my arms and legs freeing my strained and tired joints.

“How badly do you want it pet.” Lithuar says kneeling down to our level Myrid leaning up against the wall.

“I-i-. .I. .d-don’t. . .” I try to force out each syllable trying not to cry out in pleasure at the new position Nibs in the perfect position to hit my sweet spot with every thrust.

“Don’t lie, just accept it you're not getting out, you’ll never be free so say it; we know you want to.” his words are cutting me fairly deep my mind having worked out long ago that as long as a mage is near escape is near hopeless until I can know for sure where I am, why I’m really here or who brought me here and who would want me here aside from these crazies.

I near a faint cracking sound as if someone was trying to speak for the first time in a long time as my mate sets me back down onto the bed one of Nib’s hands coming down on my shoulder to hold me somewhat still as he fucks me harder still keeping an agonizingly slow pace.

“Say it. . . . . .ash-ashell. . .” Nibs says his voice soft and warm “I want to-” he licks his lips clearly not used to talking “-to breed properly with my mate, I want to hear you scream my name as I claim you.” the look in his eyes is sensitive trying to comfort me. There’s a long silence only the sounds of skin slapping on skin fill the rooms emptiness.

“Guess what was a fail-” 

“P. . .please.” I just cut Cason off as every person in the room looks at me. “Please. .m. .ma. . “I struggle with the words trying vainly to cling to my pride “Please ma. . .ster let me. . . “ there’s another long pause of silence as I struggle with everyone waiting with baited breath. “-cum, I. .I nee-” I stop myself using what little brain power I have left to find the right words “want to cum.” the last words I force out; my dragon’s screams of protest having been drowned out long ago and my pride cast aside for just one moment of pleasure.

“Why should we let you cum?” Tibus asks I can hear Ellena and Cason writing furiously in their notebooks.

“B-because I’m your. . . . . . .p-. .pet.” the moment the last few words leave my mouth I hear a snap, Nib’s wraps his arms around me tight enough to bruise as he began to furiously pound my pussy quickly driving me over the edge as his nips and sucks at my neck. Each thrust hitting my deepest parts as my walls clench greedily around him trying to milk him as I rock with him cumming loudly moaning and cursing unintelligible words to whatever gods may be listening the mages looking as if they’d just won something amazing.

“I love you” Lithaur mouths, Nibs whispering in my ear those same words, the split second realization that he was used as a mouthpiece to finally break me is quickly washed away in another wave of crashing orgam; the trained vampire keeping himself from spilling inside me as I rode out my high until all I could hear was ringing and the sound of blood rushing to my ears. Nibs pulls out painting his seed over my stomach again before Vallen leads him out.

“Good job pet, remember what you said today.” Vallen says as he walks out my vision blurry and my head spinning all I can hear are nearly muted faraway muffles of the mages talking as I doze to tired to sleep yet too tired to do much else.


	12. Chapter 12

“That was sly of you.” Myrid says as Lithuar pets my head, the gentle caress of his fingers sends shivers down my body. His hand wanders lower cupping my cheek that small gesture makes me shudder biting my lip to stifle a moan.

“Results are results.” Lithuar says as Cason grabs the cloth by Ellena’s bed using the damp rag to wipe off my body, a small puddle forming between my legs I lost my voice from all my screaming in the heat of the moment; I try and fail horribly to talk having asking them to just let me bathe in the afterglow.

“Can we even move her? If she keeps doing. . . .that?” Myrid says a bit awkwardly pointing to me.

“We can and it just proves that powerful potions can be used on her; she’ll be like that awhile so you all can do what you want to her.” as Vallen comes back she motions him to pick me up and take me over to her, I let out a needy whine as my body shakes uncontrollably .

“Man that potion really messed her up.” he says bringing me over to Ellena; she moves some things from the table tossing some papers in the trash and setting her book closer to the edge before she looks me over jotting down some notes.

“Do any of you need her in your workshops?” she looks around the room as the other mages look between each other shrugging.

“No, not really.” Cason says stretching. “Why?”

“Then I’m going to take a few samples.” she says pressing a button hidden beside her desk that opens a wall near one of the bookcases by her bed.

“Okay, well I’m going to finish testing the skin cells.” Myrid says heading out, Lithuar and Cason follow after her the three talking about upcoming events and experiments. Omir and Tibus head out as well saying they’re going to the dining hall for pancakes.

In the hidden room is a dwemer table on it wrist and ankle straps the room has shelves lining most of the small rooms walls a permanent magelight floating above the table, on some of the shelves are jars of organs from people I hope didn’t suffer, other shelves have the same medical tools on them that were used on me when I first arrived here. I suspected that everyone here had a set or two just laying about, a box in the corner I see an array of toys from plugs, to gags and a wooden horse that had small rounded ridged along the top. Vallen lays me down on the table the cold stone helping me gather my sense some; licking and smacking my lips as I wiggle trying to get some kind of semblance of control over my limbs.

“You don’t have to strap her in.” Ellena says walking into the room Najwa right behind her.

“Sure about that?” Vallen asks looking as me “Might try to run.” 

“Doubt it, we’re going to train her some more and with as weak as she is running isn’t an option for her.” Najwa heads over the box of toys picking up two plugs looking between a large rounded purple one and a  smaller magenta ribbed one.

Vallen shrugs “If you say so, I’m going to the mess hall Inia’s pancakes are too good to pass up.” he says quickly heading out heavy footsteps getting further and further away.

“Think Omir’s willing to give us a potion for this?” Najwa asks coming over with an armful of colorful toys.

“I have some they’re in the cabinet on the table, but we won’t be needing that right now. I need you to get on the table.” Ellena says as the redguard gets on the table with me, moving me around so my back is to her chest and my legs are spread open; feet resting on her knees. “Good, I’m just going to take a few samples to start.” Ellane grabs some swabs and a orange vile dipping the tips in and swabbing my sex with them.

I squirm a little still sensitive as the fuzzy tip grazes my clit, Najwa chuckles kissing my neck.

“Maybe our little dragon here has a pension for medical play.” She teases; Ellan grabs a waterskin and forces me to drink it as the tip is forced past my lips and my head tilted back making me to swallow. The refreshing liquid returning my voice some, licking my lips once more the cool water spreading through my body.

“Want another drink?” Najwa asks teasing me as I eye the skin Ellena has at the foot of the table between our legs jotting down notes.

“Sur-” I stop myself remembering what I was told before “Yes, mistress. .I want another drink.” Najwa pats my head as she has Ellena hand her the skin putting it to my lips letting me drink down the rest.

“She’s a quick learner.” the redguard says tossing the skin aside, the nord grabbing a long 4 inch needle filled with a strange green and red liquid. “I thought we had to wait to continue with phase one.” Najwa looks at me with a bit of concern as she grabs my wrists holding them tight to her side.

“Today’s the last day once this is injected we can move to phase two tomorrow.” Ellena picks up speculum; I squirm some trying to jerk away but the redguard remains unphased by my movement instead giving me sweet words of encouragement-

“Shhh, this will hurt a little but you’ll have to endure for it for us pet.” she coos in my ear.

If. . one could call that encouragement that is; the needle pushes into the opening of my cervix injecting a cold pasty feeling liquid into me, Ellena pressing one of her hands to my hips to keep me still.

“Get used to this position pet you’ll be getting well acquainted with it.” Najwa says happily giving a small lick to the nape of my neck; Ellan pulls the needle out setting it aside as she quickly grabs a rag covered in a strange alcohol smelling liquid and stuffing it into me. 

“Done, the mixture should help alleviate some of the pain.” She says picking up one of the ribbed plugs. “I’m sure this it what you were waiting for.” she says Najwa nodding leaning back some as the nord pulls my butt just far enough out so it hangs ever so slightly over the edge of the table, Najwa lets’ go of my hands telling me to be a good girl and spread myself for my master; I comply spreading my lips my stuffed pussy clinging to the moist rag as she plays with my chest, Ellena teasing my rear with the toy one arm on my leg pushing to make me spread more.

“Doesn’t it feel good to be a good girl.” she teases. I stretch my fingers wiggling around some as whatever was on that cloth seemed to have healed me back up in no time.

‘Fools’ I smile nodding tongue hanging out of my mouth, grinding against the small ripped plug a large smile on my face. Arching my back so the toy just penetrates me testing my flexibility.

“She’s really getting into it.” Najwa says almost absentmindedly while I’m  putting on a show for them.

“F- Fu”

“Hmm? What did you say pet?” Najwa asks; her and Ellena to preoccupied with my training to notice.

Fus

Ro

Dah

Ellena flies back against the wall cracking her head open as blood sprays over the grey cobbled wall, me and Najwa flying back slamming into one of the shelves her armor bending to an audible crunching noise; before the shelf and bottles come crashing down I’m able to move out of the way in the nick of time to not get hit as jars and glass bottles break and smash against the floor leaving both women unconscious. The burning pain in my body has mostly faded now, I run out of the secret room and into the main room; the sound of smashing wood and glass has the others running out of their rooms. Lithuar and Myrid the first through the door with Cason close behind.

Fus

Ro

Dah

I blast them back into Myrids room the door breaking from the hinges and falling partially in front of the door as I sprint out into the hall. Unsure of where to go I go up the first set of stairs it didn’t matter if I ended up on the roof; as long as I was outside I’d be able to call for Dunehviir and we could escape. Just as I round the corner at the top of the stairs I spy two mages looking at me dumbfounded and partly terrified that I’d gotten free they ready their spells; before they could attack they’re blown clear across the room one slamming into a table and breaking his spine the other into a wall creating a small crevice in it both mages dripping blood as I take a left going down the hall.

Once more my words echo and shake the hallway sending another pair of mages flying into a far wall as I turn the corner lucky enough that one of the mages had dropped an iron sword before I’d sent them flying, picking up the weapon I make my way down the hall to look for any kind of door or exit, behind me I can hear voices coming from halls as a strange bell sound rings through the halls.

‘Guess they found the bodies’ As two servants and I’m guessing their master dressed in green robes turn the corner I lunge at them slicing the mage clean in half painting the hall red; both servants try to detain me, twirling around I slash one across the neck as the other grabs me from behind I throw myself into a wall hearing his arm snap as he scream in pain the other on her knees coughing and choking, drowning in her own blood; tossing off the other servant I run him through with the iron sword twisting and snapping his spine letting his body drop to the ground as I spear the other through the head hastily ripping my sword out it cuts through the front of her skull leaving her face split open. Covered in blood I take off running the smell of blood and sweat stick to my skin. I run up and down stairs, ladders that lead into studys, lab rooms or prison cells; with each new floor it seems more and more people try to get in my way. I cut them down knowing I’m leaving a trail of bodies in my wake which leaves a higher chance of the mages finding me.

I break around a corner and into a closet kicking open the door before baring it with a heavy shelf and chair; knowing my time is limited I stab the sword into the wall until one of the rocks is pried free.

Mul

Qah

Diiv

Dragon claws and scales wrap around my body in an ethereal sort of faint white light; I use the claws to easily dig and cut through the stone wall, making just a big enough hole for me to fit through with my enhanced strength I tear large cobbled rocks from the wall digging through the hard stone with ease; 5 feet in I hit dirt the sounds of footsteps coming my way I stop dead in my tracks.

Laas

Yah

Nir

Little red lights flickering outside in the hall running my way and stopping in front of the door.

“Where is she!?” one of the voices said, from the silhouette I can tell he’s male; a mer of some kind.

“I don’t know but we have to find her.” Another male voice says, I can hear their heartbeats both men are panicking.

“Think it’s just a false alarm?” the mer says hopefully

“No you idiot 28 dead and 8 severely injured or dying this isn’t some false alarm.”  The other snaps. Casting my eyes down I can see 8. . .no 10 levels down of people scattering and scurrying around some groups bunching into the lower levels in what I could assume were doorways ready to ambush me if I were to find myself unlucky enough to find my way back down there. On the bottom floor I can see the outline of the caged room I’d woken up in when I’d first got here.

“How did she escape?”

“I don’t know and don’t care all you should be worried about is whether or not we can capture her before she finds her way out.”

“That won’t happen this place is built like a maze.”

Zul

Mey

Gut

“Hey troll breath, over here!” my voice is thrown down the hall and around the coroner both men turn and look.

“She’s over there.” one man says as they both run off chasing after nothing, the small red firelight of their aura fading as they get further away. I start to dig again about I can feel my pulse quicken as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest knowing I had some chance of escape now I crawl into the hole digging even faster dirt, gravel and  torn through roots fall to the ground as I dig my way to freedom the room now just a foot or two below me; I hear my poorly made blockage start to rattle.

“This doors blocked!” I hear someone say.

“She must be in there break it down!” another shouts as the rattling becomes more violent. I dig faster pushing the dirt behind me to try and cover the hole and slow them down. Sharp rocks and ill placed roots cut and scrape my body as I make my thin and narrow tunnel one root giving way making me fall some.

“They’re getting closer.” I hear my dragon say.

“No fuck.” I continue to dig the rattling getting worse until I hear wood snapping and breaking accompanied by the sounds of people falling to the floor.

“SHE’S ESCAPING!!!” I hear someone yell as the furniture and dirt starts to be quickly and messily cleared.

Hun

Kaal

Zoor

“What in oblivion is that!?” I hear someone yell as the sounds of a body hits the floor it’s quickly followed by an unrelenting force shout. I didn’t know who I summoned but I was thanking the gods above that he or she was keeping those mages at bay. The battle rages in the room below the walls shaking with a powerful thu’um as spells fire off left and right, I can hear the sounds of a river close by maybe 10 feet above me; the sounds of freedom giving me hope as my dragon armor begins to fade. Old buried weapons, bones and rocks cut my hand as my nails clog with slightly moist dirt. The sounds of the stream growing ever closer it didn’t matter where in Tamriel I was I just knew I had to get to a city, or village or anywhere that wasn’t here; get geared up and come back with a vengeance. I hear my champion of Sovngarde fall and the feeling of dirt starting to shift beneath my feet only a few inches from the surface my armor dissipates with a hiss just as I hit a cobbled stone pathway.

Fus

Ro

Dah

The impeding dirt and rocks fly into the air with a thunderous boom before crashing down to the earth with heavy thuds and bumps cold air hits my nose letting me take in fresh air as sunshine warms my skin. . .Sweet Freedom! I climb out of the hole squinting as my eyes adjust to the light.

“Hurry up!” I hear a slightly muffled voice say from below as the dirt shifts exposing slender fingers. I throw a large jagged rock on the fingers hearing one of them curse drawing her hand back under the dirt. I throw some of the rocks and dirt back into the hole the mages having a hard time moving the heavy stones, to my left I see Windhelm, Right a path to Riften.and just over head happens to be a dragon surveying his territory.

Gol

Hah

Dov

The golden lizards’ engulfed with a strange white light before landing next to me, the rock barricade crumbling away as an arm grabs onto the cobbled path.

“Where do you wish to go Dovahkiin?” the dragon asks

“Solstheim” I quickly hop on it’s back as an Imperial mage with a destruction crest on her robes pulls herself half way out of the hole; she fires a paralysis spell as we take off missing me thanks to the dragons large wings. I can hear faint cursing as we get further and further away eyes set on the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools out, so here's some new chapters for you guys are promised!

“You look troubled dovahkiin what is bothering you?” The dragon asks as we fly over the ocean; his body casting a large shadow on the water. 

“Just. . . .thinking.” I say gripping one of his spikes even tighter, I’m almost in disbelief that I’d made it out; it felt like the old days of when I’d first come to skyrim and every tomb or  abandoned house seemed like a crazy impossible mission I probably couldn’t survive.

“We dovha have a saying.”

“Don’t you always.” I grumble the sun high overhead as smoke starts to fill the air, the smell of ash and soot. ‘Solstheim’; the grey and red island slowly starts to come into view.

“Never show your weakness” he says as we fly over the docks, circling the city if you were to ask me I’d say dragonback is the only way to travel.

“Never show your weakness, huh.” I mumble the market partons and stall keeps point up to the sky gawking in awe at me, somewhere in the back of my mind wondering if they could see I was naked. “Drop me in the market.” The dragon nods; landing in the market, the ground shaking beneath his immense weight Glover at his forge as usual looking at me almost confused.

“Ashell.” he says walking over to me taking off his blacksmith and apron handing it to me. “Your naked.”

“So I am.” I dismount the dragon waving him off to return back to his home as me and Glover head inside.

“So, any reason you disappear for over a month with no explanation and then show up stark naked?” 

“A month?” I repeat back in disbelief “It couldn’t have been that long.” It was normal for me to take off without saying a word to most people except my housecarls and stewards.

“Why do you look so shocked; everyone’s been worried about you. The last time you disappeared without a trace was when you went chasing after Miraak.” he says concerned; locking his door and windows I lead him down to his secret room. The emblem of the thieves guild hanging on the wall giving me some relaxing respite knowing I was with family.

“Lock the door.” he complies locking it and barring the door.

“So am I going to get an explanation?” He asks.

“Yes, just. . give me a moment.” I say opening up the display case; I grab the old cuirass sniffing the thick leather chest armor rubbing it on my face humming happily. It was a taste of home, of good memories of my misfit days of being a thief in my younger years. Glover doesn't say a word he just takes a seat in the corner letting me do as I pleased. The leathers cold belt buckles sting my skin where they touch, I sit on the floor holding the set of blackguard armor in my arms taking in the fact I actually escaped. . .I grip the armor tighter biting my lip; I knew I escaped but knowing theos mages they’re after me.

“Glover?”

“Hmm.” The old brenton looks at me a small hint of concern in his eyes.

“Think you can make me my old sword if I gave you the blueprints?”

“Course want a new set of armor too?” 

“Yeah. .but I can’t-”

“It’s okay you don’t have to pay me back right away I’m just happy you’re back.” he gets up dusting himself off “and don’t worry about telling me what happened right away.” he pats my head before unbarring the door and walking out.

“. . . . . . .I should probably write a letter to Lydia and the guilds saying I’m back.” I lay down on the ground after barring the door using the leather pants as a pillow and his apron as a blanket.

“You’re pretty shaken up.” My dragon says a bit concerned.

“Yeah. just slightly; for a moment I thought we couldn’t make it.” I admit; she hums in thought as I start to drift asleep, adrenaline high finally wearing me down.

“Sleep, if anything happens I’ll take over.” she says.

“Thanks. . .” I fall asleep curled up in front of the thieves guild banner small candles dimly light the room.

“Don’t think you’re free dragonborn.” I hear the lady’s voice whisper in my ear; I jump to my feet and grabbing Glover’s dagger scanning the room for any enemies, the door still locked tight.

“Where are you!” I back up into the wall swinging my head around looking for anything even the slightest hint of someone.

“You’ve caused us quite a problem pet.” I hear Arcon laugh “But that’s fine it just means we might have to chop off your limbs to keep this from happening again.”

“I SAID WHERE ARE YOU!?!” I scream wildly swinging the dagger cutting at air, I didn’t want to go back, I couldn’t; going back meant I may never see the light of day again. I hear the door to Glover’s house be thrown open as someone descends the stairs.

“Somewhere.” Arcon teases I can feel their breath on my skin and it’s driving me mad, I step away from the wall punching it hard enough to leave a hole. Even my dragon is looking around trying to sense where they are.

“DON’T THINK YOU’VE WON I KNOW YOUR TACTICS!!” I toss one of the candles into a wall as the door starts rattling with the weight of someone slamming into it from the other side; trying to break it down.

“Ashell!? Are you okay?!” I hear Glover call from the other side of the door the wood starts to splinter under his weight. “Is someone in there!” I run over to the door my hands shaking as I quickly try to unlock it small flakes of wood and paint hit my skin.

“You can’t get away pet.” The lady says, I open the door Glover pushing past me to see what the problem could be; before grabbing and hugging me.

“You scared me you little shit.” he says relieved, I return the gesture burying my face in his chest.

“What makes you think we didn’t let you get away? Why would I put such a powerful rare and powerful specimen  in with healers and illusionists?” the lady says from the looks of it, it didn’t seem like Glover could hear her otherwise he would have brought it up. “You were never free dragonborn from the day you gained your title you were mine.” 

I squeeze the old brenton harder as one of his hands moves up to my neck tracking the outline of a collar.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a fashion sense.” he says, I touch my neck feeling the collar remembering that the mages had put it on me; I didn’t even notice it felt just like skin.

“I’ll take care of it.” I say, he lets me go as I dig my nails into my neck drawing some blood slowly tearing the collar each pull of the leather felt as if I was being choked my vision going red for a moment. I pull as hard as I can nearly passing out until the collar breaks free rippin some of my skin along with it small root like tendrils laced the inside of the collar that had started to burrow into my neck. Their voices faded from my mind much to my relief.

“What the hell is that?” Glover asks pointing to the roots on the collar.

“I don’t know but do you mind if I take your strongbox and lock it up?” 

“Go ahead.” he says patting my head “Don’t go screaming your head off again you had me and everyone else in the market worried sick.” 

“In the market?” I say blushing feeling a bit embarrassed not realizing how loud I was.

“Don’t worry I’ll just say there was a spider.” he teases flicking my nose. “Take that to that old Telvanni elf he might have some information on it.”

“I will.” I say grabbing a strongbox from a storage chest locking the collar inside the little tendril vines squirming. “I’ll draw you up the blueprints.” he nods heading back upstairs giving me one last look to make sure I was okay before disappearing from view.

“What should we do?” My dragon inquires.

“Get the general, go back and kill them.” I say heading up to the main room of the house starting cook, I would leave now but with the ash spawn and other beasts of Solstheim it wouldn’t be a good move on my part. As the stew cooks I re-draw the blueprints for my armor and weapons handing them off too the smith.

“Force isn’t always the way. . .but I agree we should kill them before they capture us.” she confides.

“Think they have other labs?” I muse my gut twisting in worry at the thought of more than one place like that.

“Highly likely.”

“Gee, thanks for making us both feel better.”

She sighs as I take a seat hair matted, skin scarred and bruised “I must look like shit.” I sigh rubbing my face.

“I need a bath.” I mumble heading to the back room filling a tub with water and using a pinch of fire salts to warm it. “Hope Glover doesn't mind me using this.” I step into the bath the warm water relaxing my aching muscles, enjoying the sting it gave my open cuts as dirt and grime rise to the surface of the water scrubbing away the long day's adventure.

“Think we can trust Glover?” My dragon asks as I dunk my head under.

“Why can’t we? We’ve known each other for some time and we’re as close as can be.” I grab one of the bottles near the edge of the tub pouring an opaque pearly liquid into my hand, working it into a leather in my hair.

“Hasn’t stopped people before.” She says, she had a good point we didn’t  know who to trust it never mattered how kind or caring your friends or family were there were more people in the world that would stab you in the back for no reason.

“. . . . . . . .look.” I sigh leaning back in the tub “I know we can’t really trust anyone but for right now let’s just keep our faith in our freides they haven't turned on us before.” 

“Mercer.” she says bluntly.

“He wasn’t a friend.” I correct washing out the suds from my hair. I finish washing up in relative silence the market outsides filled with the sounds of people going about their day. I peek out into the market from the main room’s window; the smell of mouth-watering stew and fresh bread fill the air, outside people are walking and talking some joking, some children playing tag as a guard or two patrols the streets.

“You know it’s hard sometimes.” I see Glover busy at the forge pounding away at some metal that will soon be my new sword. “It doesn't matter the achievements or heroisms I do, or the legends I leave behind.” 

“Try and catch me.” a small child laughs as one of her friends chase after her.

“Because once I die no one will remember me.” I douse the fire with an ice spell stirring the stew. “Ironic isn’t it, they say legends don’t die but the people those legends once were do.”

She nods her head as I grab a drink of ale from the shelf next to the table.

“You don’t usually drink what’s the occasion.”

“Do you see fresh Jazzbay’s around here?” I retort drinking down the foul liquid, even the finest of wines would have my tongue wanting to rip itself from my mouth and have my stomach punch me for having it contain such fermented liquid. 

“Fair enough.” she agrees as I gag on the drink forcing it down.

“Anyway it’s better to stay alert who knows when they might come around.” Glover comes in to get some dinner dropping my sword onto the table the glass and ebony blade has thin lines of silver running along the edge and through the blade.

“For all those werewolves out there.” he says as I serve him.

“Ha, I think I’ll need more silver than that there’s a lot of werewolves and shit out there.” I joke as we sit down for dinner, the old man offering me some of his clothes to wear until I get or make a set myself. We talk and tell jokes over dinner I debate whether to tell him about what happened or not; and whether I should wait until we’re both in a safer place. Honestly a smith’s house isn’t exactly the Imperial Palace and even that I can break into, he heads to bed as I clean up locking everything tight even going as far as to board up the windows and door save for the window on the top floor incase we need to make a quick escape.

“Why not stay in your house?” Glover asks as I crawl into bed with him the small one person bed barely big enough for us both as my butt hangs over the edge slightly, facing each other, my head buried in his chest, his arm over me protectively as he lets me use his other arm as  a pillow.

“Aww, what protest sharing a bed with the big bad dragonborn?” I tease sticking my tongue out at him, he grab it pulling the pink muscle the strong taste of soot ash, and metal on his hands.

“Uh-huh, strong sure and I’m the king of Summerset.” he jokes letting go of my tongue.

“Then all praise the king.” I laugh the old man tugs mockingly on my ears.

“Go to sleep.” he scolds in a slightly annoyed tone, he might try to act gruff but I can see that he’s happy I’m back. Honestly while I was there my guild members were the last thing on my mind I just wanted freedom; I knew I’d hate myself for that over the next few days but currently I’m far too tired to care as I curl up with him falling fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

  * **_Flashback -_**



 

“Daddy!” I call running through the fields mama had gotten a letter from daddy saying he should be home today, we tended a farm outside one of the Imperial cities; father having been a legionnaire and being one of the higher ranking officers ment he was paid well; the farm kept the shop running while he was away and today was the day of my birthday he was meant to return.

“Where’s my little pumpkin seed?” he calls kneeling down with open arms to greet me as I run into them he twirls me around as mama stands by the door of the barn. “How have you been little one?” he asks resting me on his hip.

“Good, I can lift a WHOLE tree trunk now!” I say happily spreading my arms as wide as they’d go to try and show him how big it was.

“A whole tree trunk! That’s amazing, hey Inia did you know our daughter is gifted!” he calls over to mama who just rolls her eyes and chuckles.

“Of course I did dear now get inside it’ll be dark soon!” she calls as he grabs his pack heading inside my arms wrapped around his neck.

“Do you have any stories to tell?” I ask happily as he sets me down in my high chair for a nearly 10 year old child I was still rather small.

“Wouldn’t you rather have your gift?” he laughs pulling a pink and blue wrapped box out of his pack.

“No, I wanna hear stories.” I pout as mama comes in throwing a log in the fire and some meat on the grill. It was a simple 2 story house it was a bit more upper class than our neighbors but we never let it go to our heads.

“Aww, but I picked out something extra special just for you.” he pouts handing me the gift box, I look at it giving the box a little shake.

“Is it candy?” I ask having been eager to try some of the sweets from Skyrim he’d told me about in his letters.

“Nooooo, but keep guessing.” 

“Is it a dolly?” I look back to a shelf full of dolls wondering where I’d put it if I got another.

“No, keep guessing.”

“Oh just open the silly box.” mama says salting the meat, she gives daddy a kiss as a I open the box inside is a iron sword.

“WOW! A sword!” I grab the weapon and swing it around happily play fighting with a bag of flour. 

“You gave her a sword?” Mama asks as I slice the bag open spilling flour everywhere. “Neli! Stop that right now you’re making a mess.” she scolds I stop looking at her as I put the sword away.

“Yes mama.” I say sheepishly climbing back into my high chair as she sweeps up the mess.

“Why not a dagger?” she asks daddy setting the table mama serving a fresh garden first.

“She already knows how to use a dagger now she can use a sword.” He says proudly “My little warrior.” he pats my head as mama gives him a kiss. We sit and talk as he tells stories of his deployment to Skyrim and how there was something called the ‘Dancing Lights’ ribbons of light  that would bend and twist their way through the night sky changing colors and patterns, he went on to talk about how he saw Solitude the capital of trading and how amazing the Blue Palace was along with the reigning king and queen. And of the frozen north in a once proud city of Winterhold where the mages college lied buried beneath snow and ice nestled in a town nearly abandoned long ago.

“Think you’ll want to go with me next time pumpkin seed?” he asks as mama serves dinner the cooked meat piping hot roasted herbs and spices tease the nose.

“DO I!!” I say happily bouncing in my chair as mama cuts my food “I wanna be a legionnaire like you! And see the world, and protect people!”

“Hahah, that’s all well and good and all sweetie but you're still only little let your father stay in the limelight a bit longer.” Mama teases. “Gods knows he’s too old be weaving tales like the young rooster he once was.”

“Hey, I’m not old I’m experienced.” he says laughing.

“So you're old.” I say innocently as he nearly spits out his food.

“Don’t keep saying that in front of her otherwise she really will think I’m old.” he nearly begs mama who laughs feeding me a forkful of food “and stop babying her she’s a young miss now able to cut her own food.”

“I just want her to stay my little girl a little longer, Rengar is that so wrong?” she asks, daddy shaking his head.

“No, I want her to stay little forever too.” he says, later that night as mama cleaned the dishes me and daddy played swords until bedtime both of them tucking me in and giving me a kiss goodnight.

“Sweet dreams pumpkin seed.” Daddy says as he closes the door behind them.

 

  * **_**_Flash Forward -_**_**



 

“I didn’t know you’re real name was Neli.” Arcon says musingly, my eyes snap open as I look around the room for him. “I’m not there pet, you seem to have-”

“I took the collar off.” I snap at him, Glover still sleeping soundly next to me the inky night sky still hangs heavily in the sky.

“If you would have let me finish; even if you take the collar off you can’t escape” Arcon says.

“A good bottle of ale and some sex might.” I retort.

“Oh? Going to lower your guard and make yourself easier for us to capture, are you?” he teases “Sounds good to me.” 

“Fuck off.” I bite back at him turning over. “Get out of my head, it’s crowded enough in there.” 

“Don’t be so hostile I’m simply observing.” I can hear the jotting of something in a notebook. “So, when did you change your name?” 

Glover peeks an eye open looking at me groggily, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Something bothering you?” he yawns rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, look he’s awake guess this guy's a light sleeper.” Arcon muses.

“Bad dream.” I mumble as the Brenton grabs me pulling me into his chest as he flops on his back.

“You can’t lie to me Ashell.” he yawns “What’s wrong.” admittedly it were the voices. . .or voice in my case; in my head but I wouldn't tell him that, not after showing up stark naked on the back of a dragon. Glover had always been like a father figure to me tho I always felt he wanted to do as much as he could for me since Sapphire would rarely make the trip over to the island so I was a kind of stand in daughter for him. 

“It’s the voices in my head.” I admit grumbling about how it’s never quite in there.

“You mean the usual voices or new voices.” He jokes as I flip him off.

“Very funny, my dragon doesn't count.”

“Oh, then your usual brand of crazy.” I pull on his face Arcon, Glover and my dragon sharing a laugh.

“Hardy har, very funny. But really i’m hearing voices.”

“Maybe it’s Sheogorath?”

“Oh, how I wish it was; at least he’d be entertaining company.”

“Ouch.” Arcon mumbles embarrassed making me smirk.

“Need to see a specialist or something?” Glover suggests combing his fingers through my hair.

“No” I rest my head on his chest “I just need a bit more rest.” he nods cupping my face his thumb stroking my cheek as I doze off the ex-thief keeping watch over me as I sleep. The next morning Glover wakes me with the sell of ash yam pancakes setting the plate on the bedside table.

“Hungry?”

I grumble reaching for the fork as much as I hated ash yams it was better than the gruel they called oatmeal; I stuff a forkful of the slightly sticky pancakes into my mouth sweet honey maple drizzled on top, puts a smile on my face.

“They’re good.” I yawn sitting up stretching.

“Do you mean good or edible I can’t recall a time you didn’t complain about ash yams.” I take another bit the light and fluffy pancakes start to become too sweet for my taste.

“I only like what you cook on this island.” He smiles ruffling my hair as he heads back downstairs getting ready to start his day. “There’s seconds on the table.” he yells.

“Okay.” I yell back laying back down in bed.

“Sleep well, little one?” Tibus asks between sips of what I was assuming is coffee.

“Oh. . .it’s you this time. .” I yawn laying back down in bed the fork sticking out of my mouth. “What Arcon die from embarrassment or something.”

“Sadly no.” he sighs.

“You wish.” Arcon yells somewhere further away his voice just loud enough to make out.

“That we do.” Tibus and I agree in tandem, I pull the fur covers over my head yawning. “Nappy time.” I mumble dozing back to sleep.

“You should take that rag from your love tunnel.” Tibus suggests, I snort biting my lip trying not to laugh.

“Love Tunnel.” I repeat barely able to keep a straight face, failing and breaking out into a fit of laughter. “Hahaha, fu-fucking love tunnel!” I say between breaths rolling out of bed; hitting my head on the floor arms wrapped around me as I kick and squirm trying to regain my composure.

“What’s so funny?” Tibus asks a bit confused.

“Who says that?” I choke on my own spit from laughing too hard, finally awake I grab the plate still snickering as I head downstairs dressing in some simple clothing that was left out for me. I grab the sword and some boots he’d forged for me from the blueprints, grabbing the strong box I head out.

“You seem happy.” Glover comments as I walk by.

“Fucking tickled.” I reply a huge grin on my face trying not to break out into another laughing fit on the street, quickly walking by the guards and under the gate heading to the Telvanni mansion.

“Hey. . since you guys are in my head mind telling me if you had any other labs?” there’s no response as I continue my trek across the ashy landscape making quick work of the ash spawn and ash hoppers; a few netch floating by going down to the ocean to do whatever netch do.

‘Wonder which way they’re head is.’ I muse taking a moment so sit down box in hand watching the strange floating bug like creatures. ‘And I thought hermaeus looked weird.’ the little stream next to me filling the semi-silence with a pleasantly soft trickle of water.

After a few moments I get up and continue on my way vaguely wondering if I’d ever be able to return to Skyrim proper. Not that living on an ash filled, landscape of nothingness wasn’t enticing in itself at least I’d have solitude to do as I pleased.

“Maybe I can stay in Miraak’s Temple.” I look towards its direction, high up, secluded, well protected by 4 dragons I had guarding it if incase I ever needed to use it as a bunker for one reason or another; I knew all the traps and could conjure well enough to have a few well endowed draugr guards roaming the halls. The more I thought about the it the more I was starting to like the idea. The only downside to my plan is I don’t want to have to eat ash yams and dried elk to the day I die.

“Maybe not such a good idea.” I mumble waving to the silt strider and his master as I walk by me and him exchanging a few friendly words before I jog off to see Neloth, the large mushroom mansion sits proudly on the cliff side; honestly as much as I love the ocean view living in a mushroom never seemed like a healthy thing to do. I open the door warping up in the living area where Neloth and his servant are working; the fumbling nord man cursing under his breath as he tries to make canis root tea how that eld could drink that crap I’ll never know.

“Neloth!” I cay patting him on the back making him jump.

“For the love of Azura, don’t scare me like that!” he scolds turning to glare at me, I shove the strongbox in his face. “What did you lose the key.”

“Funny, but no there’s something in there that might interest you.” I say handing him the box and key “Just don’t let it touch you.” 

“From the sounds of it you trapped a living creature in a airtight box are you dull the animal is going to be dead.” 

“I wish it were an animal, but it’s not it’s like. . . .a. . .” I scratch my head trying to figure out how to explain what it was. “Well. . .it’s just a leather collar with roots on it.” he gives me an unamused look.

“So. . you brought me, a collar you dug up and think it’s some kind of amazing thing.” he sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I knew you weren’t so bright but I didn’t know you were this dim.” 

“Well fine then, if you don’t want to help me I’ll just take it to the college.” I say reaching for the box “Guess the most gifted mage in Tamriel thinks this is just too hard for him to crack.” I see his eye twitch gripping the box tight moving away from me.

“Fine, I’ll help you. Those dullards at the college wouldn’t know what to do with this anyway.” he says turning his back to me.

‘Sucker.’ I smirk my cheeky smile quickly fading as he turns around.

“Come back in a day by then I’ll know everything I need to know about whatever’s in here.” he sets the box down as the nord brings him over some tea.

“Okay, a day it is good luck.” I say grabbing the extra gear and money I’d leave at his house in case of emergencies; just 50 gold, some food and a few potions.

“I don’t need luck I’m the best.” he mumbles as I warp back outside.

“Well. . .time to find a dragon and head home.” I say stretching before heading off to a burial site knowing I’d find one of the large scaly lizards. The first site I visit has an ice dragon perched on a broken word wall; before he can notice me I bend his will to mine before calling him over.

“Yes, dovahkiin?” he bows his head in respect.

“We’re going to Skyrim.” I hop on his back knowing the trip would take at most half a day, he nods quickly taking to the skies flying back to the mainland.

“Where are you going dovahkiin?”

I have to give the answer some thought I knew I would need to hit up the dark brotherhood in Dawnstar, Thieves Guild, companions and collage to let them know to keep on the lookout for anyone looking for me; and also ask for they’re help. Then I would need to head to Solitude and ask the General for help.

“Take me to Riften.” It was the closest and I knew I had a large stash of money there the largest one outside of my own home. The cold sea breeze is some relief from the sun beating down on my back; even my dragon’s scales are heating up making it uncomfortable to sit still for to long.

“How much longer?”

“An hour maybe two.”

As we fly I don’t hear a peep or smart quip out of any of the mages, it worried me since it meant that they could be planning something worse than just a recapturing me.

 


	15. Chapter 15

A little past noon we arrive in Riften the frost dragon dropping me off in the cemetery; taking the secret entrance to the thieves guild Brynjolf’s behind the desk looking over the books as Vex and Vipir go back and forth about their latest sexepades with their lovers.

“Ashell?” Bryn looks up from the books as I pick through the tribute chest pulling out some gems, rare ingots and coin stuffing them into my pockets. “Where’ve you been?”

“Uh. . . .around.” I shrug it wasn’t really a lie but it wasn’t the truth. “Anyway, Bryn can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, anything lass.”

“Get Vex, Delvin, and Karliah to meet me in Nightingale hall.” I look around seeing most of the thieves guild in the cistern relaxing. “And put everyone on guard.” Brynjolf gives me a worried look his brows knitted together in worry.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’ll explain everything when we get there.” I give him 3  black sapphire like gems “Give them all one. . . .and don’t let Vex sell it; when you show up, show this to me and I’ll know it’s the real you.” I grab one of the hunting bows from the spare weapons rack before heading back out. Selling the gems and ingots gathering just enough money to have a suit of elven armor fitted for me along with a few extra potions and scrolls. Heading out I arrive at nightingale hall waiting for the others, Karliah having cleaned the place up quite a bit having swept up and added some doors and more of a floor to make the place a bit more livable than just a musky cave with a shrine inside it. I don’t have to wait to long; the sounds of the creaky wooden door opening followed by the sound of footsteps. I stand up to greet my brethren when I see 3 mages walk down the path Arcon walking in front of the other two, one a nord the other an imperial.

“Hello pet, ready to come home?” Arcon smiles as they approach the bridge his hand starting to glow with a faint green light. I quickly turn on my heels heading down into the summoning chamber throwing the metal gates shut behind me; the mages casually making their way deeper into the temple.

“Ooo, I’ve heard of Nightingale hall but I didn’t think it was this close to civilization.” the nord says.

“She’s locked us out.” the Imperial saying feigning a pout.

“That’s fine, as long as she’s in our sites she’s ours.” Arcon’s hands catch fire glowing bright white as he burns his way through the bars; I leap into the water below hastily finding the underwater passage out. The sounds of their muffled voices getting further and further away as I swim deeper into the tunnel. A glimpse of brown and red scales catch in the corner or my eye as I near the exit, I quickly turn to look seeing a argonian charging at me, I dodge as the lizard slams his face into the wall dazing himself a little I strip myself of my armor allowing myself to swim faster. The lizard’s grasp  just barely missing me as we’re pulled from the tunnel and into the river, I grab onto the bank pulling myself free.

“That’s far enough pet.” a breton mage says her hand held out glowing with a blue light an inch away from my face, it was the same one as before with the scar across her neck. I can feel myself starting to fall asleep with the sounds of water splashing behind me, the argonian pulling himself free of the rapids.

Tiid

Klo

Ul

Time slows to a near stop, as quickly I move around the mage only able to get a few feet away when time starts to speed back up again.

Dur

Neh

Viir

A large void of swirling purple and black blots out the setting sun the undead dragon sensing the danger I was in snaps his jaws around me; cradling me in his mouth as he takes off, the smell of rotting dragon flesh, and graveyard dirt are the last thing I smell before I pass out curled up protectively in his maw.

“Wake up” I hear a faint voice say to me.

“Wake up. . .hey you need to wake up.” The voice starts to become clear it’s Aela’s, opening my eyes I find myself in my under clothes, and in the training yard of the companions. The huntress having just got back from a late night hunt, a large elk with an arrow through it’s head lay next to entrance of the underforge as her and her other shield siblings and whelps had a cookout. I look up to see Durnehviir perched on the roof of Jorrvaskr, my shield sister picks me up carrying me in her arms into the companions hall.

“That was a hell of an entrance.” she says taking me down stairs and to the bath “by the way you smell horrendous no laying in bed for you until you wash up.” I nod weakly the entirety of my body feeling as if all my energy was drained.

“What’s going on?” Vilkas questions barging in on us with Farkas close behind.

“Close the door damn it.” Aela curses, the one of the brothers locks the door behind them. My shield sibling scrubbing away the dragon spit and dirt from my body.

“Mages. . . . . .attack.” my voice is hoarse, speaking felt like rubbing my throat over rough sandpaper. “He. . lp.” I pass out reaching for Aela, only to awake later in the Harbinger's bed; the young leader standing guard next to me along with my family, Tovar and Ria guarding the door.

“You said something about a mage attack.” Vilkas says sitting on the bed next to me, I nod sitting up in bed.

“I was going to come see you guys.” my voice is barely above an audible whisper as I try to explain them what had happened to me up until now. My shield siblings listening intently the look on their faces show clear signs of anger and disgust, I left out the the sexual parts knowing that it wasn’t necessary to know nor would it help.

“Those fucking monsters.” vilkas says trying not to bend the mug he’s holding.

“I say we gut them.” Aela suggests grabbing her bow.

“You can’t.” I squeak “I don’t want you guys to get hurt.”

“Hurt? Do you think so little of us sister?” Aela looks at me a fire burning in her eyes, the fire of revenge.

“No. . .but don’t think I’d forgotten to Skjor and Kodiak because of our want for revenge.” I hit a nerve the huntress casting her gaze to the ground, Vilkas and Farkas looking down as well; it didn’t matter how many years passed the death of one of our own hurt. More so for them then for me; he was like a father to them and skjor a beloved if not gruff brother.

“Then what do we do?” Farkas demanded “They hurt you and  they’re walking free right now still looking for you.”

“I don’t know.” I say solemnly gripping the cotton sheets. “I just know I need to let the other guilds know and find out more about this Lady and her mages.” they nod agreeing with me.

“I’ll head up to the Palace, Balgruuf should be more than happy to lend a hand.” Vilkas says walking out.

“I’ll keep guard here, along with 3 other companions at all times.” Farkas says pulling up a chair next to the bed.

“I’m the fastest, I’ll alert the other guilds.” Aela says her eyes shimmering a yellow-gold hue. “What do you want me to tell them.”

“Tell them. . . . . . only what you need to and that it’s time to start a war.” she nods knowing what it meant and heads out.

“Think if they show up you can keep them at bay long enough for me to kill them?” Farkas pats me on the head.

“Ashell, you don’t have to fight all by yourself we’re here for you; and have and always will be.” I smile taking his hand in my own as I doze back off to sleep the smell of his skin and the faint sounds of his breathing lulling me into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few changes to this chapter hope you enjoy.

 

**_\- Flashback -_ **

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I peek over the edge of the cliff and down into the water below.

“Yeah! I mean you said you felt like you wanted to fly so why not try it here.” Farengar says strapping some thin tanned leather to me, making a poorly constructed wing-suit. “Anyway you turned down my idea to jump off the roof.” 

“Neither of these are good ideas; I just said this one is slightly less stupid.”

“Don’t be such a downer and give a go.” he pats me on the back as we move closer to the edge.

“Well then why don’t you try out this poorly made contraption first?!” I snap.

“Because A.) I’m not crazy like you B.) I don’t want to die.”

“SEE EVEN YOU WON’T EVEN TEST IT!” I yell as he shoves me off the cliff.

“Keep your arms spread!” he yells down to me as I free fall, trying to keep my body in the position he’s shown me before the wind catching beneath the leather wings letting me glide down, the feeling of flying intoxicating as I swoop over the rocks and water of the ocean. The smell of salty sea air and cold sea breeze filling my nostrils.

“This amazing!” A strong gust a wind blows me up to the ledge letting me do a flip, Farengar on the ground jumping and cheering in excitement that his invention for the first time didn’t end up with one of us in the temple. “Best idea you’ve ever had.” I land back on the cliffside heart racing, he runs over hugging me.

“Do you know what this means?!” he asks happily shaking me.

“That you won’t get accused for manslaughter?” I tease.

“Well .  . . .that too. But it means that I actually do have talent!” he swings me around both of us falling to the ground laughing.

“Of course you have talent, I always knew you did.” I cuddle closer to him.

“Then why do you always say my ideas are stupid?”

I giggle “If I had a septim for every time you’ve nearly blown us both to kingdom come, I’d be a rich woman.” he blushes remember his first experiment to try and make a better healing salve instead he’d created an explosive power. I ended up through a wall and covered in honey and feathers and he was tossed into the lake by his house.

“Hahaha, don’t remind me.” he laughs awkwardly at the memory me and him have been friends for 5 years now; father off to fight with the legion and mother tending the farm leaves me a few hours out of the day between working at the shop and helping mom farm to goof around with Farengar.

“I wish I could’ve stayed like that forever.” I sigh happily looking up into the sky as he rolls me onto his chest.

“Neli. . . .” I look down his semi-long auburn hair splayed out around him in the grass one arm over me holding me to him. “You said it was your dream to fly right?” I nod “Then give me a bit more time. . .I’ll be the wind beneath your wings.”

“W-what are you saying?”

He sits up cradling me in his lap his forehead resting against mine.

“Neli, I love you.” As if kissing royalty his lips brush mine in a cute attempt at a kiss, his face burning a bright red from ear to ear . “I want to show you the world, to let you fly in that big blue sky you love so much.” 

“Farengar. . .I . .” I hug him “I love you too, I’ll always come back to you.” We stay like that a while the sounds of birds singing as ocean waves crash on the rocks far below us; the sounds of the temple bell the smell of ash carries on the wind looking towards town we see smoke stacks start to rise.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” He grabs our gear as two figures crest the hill pushing through the thick bushes.

“Look. More villagers.” a woman in hide armor says, her warhammer stained red, still dripping with blood.

“Yeah, and it looks like a couple as well.” a man says his great sword stabbed into the earth next to him they carry a bloody bag of something the clinking sounds like metal of some kind most likely gold and other valuables but the red stains say that it was taken by force.

“Should we take them to the chief?” She asks jabbing her thumb in our direction.

“Nah, let’s just kill them here.” he man says pulling his sword from the ground walking towards us; I reach to grab my sword as Farengar pushes me off the cliff. “Farengar!”

“Neli! Get away I’ll handle them!” His hands start to spark turning to the two bandits firing off bolts of lightning, he’s not a fighter he’s a mage, an inventor maybe but not a fighter. I glide around the cliff side watching him dodge and duck they’re attacks his magic slowing them down.

“If I don’t help him, he’ll die.” he’s just barely missed by the woman's warhammer. “But how I help him he has my sword.” my iron sword is strapped to his hip as he dodges a swing from the man, from the air I can see another person pushing through the thicket of the bushes, it’s an archer.

“If you don’t save him, you’ll lose him.” I hear a voice say inside my head “Save him, show them that they shouldn’t come into your territory unless they want to die.” I land behind the archer snapping his neck, the male bandit spots me as he and his companion bring their weapons down to crush Farengar; I unleash a savage roar blowing both the bandits and my friend back he catches himself on a few rocks near the cliff's edge as the other two are blown clear off the side my vision going red.

“Neli. .” He stand up throwing up a ward the look in his eyes is one of amazement and awe, I turn running towards town; I can hear him calling after me chasing me, jumping over fallen branches and bushes I race towards town, I can taste blood and ash in the air; smell the steal as burning fields of wheat and farmland lay in smoking ashes some still burning others dying out. I spot the chief with one of the village girls he’s got her in an iron grip pinned on the ground with his sword to her neck. I rush over to them charging him, tackling him into the ground ripping into him with sharp taloned claws.

“Kill him, rend his flesh from the bone.” the voice says I can faintly feel him hitting me, punching me the sounds of his screams and curses muffled in my ears as I tear into his throats soft flesh tearing it away from his body.

Faas

Ru

Maar 

Never in my life had a heard those words nor did I know they’re meaning but somehow. .it felt like home. Like it was right, like it was my mother tongue; the bandits all drop what they’re doing as my roar echo’s throughout town fearing for their life they run off, I can feel their panicked heart beats. I give chase to some of them I didn’t care I was running on all fours or care about the cuts and bruises inflicted on me I didn’t feel any of them anyway; it was a dull pain but what I did feel was free, happy people running in fear of me. Power. . .I loved the feeling of power. I sense a man come up behind me with an war axe, I turn to him

Yol

Toor

Shul

He’s roasted alive screaming, as his weapons melts in his hand burning through bone and armor; he fall to the ground in a burnt ash heap as I let out another roar.

“Next time you won’t live” I say most of the villagers haven’t even noticed me too busy to try and put out the fires; Farengar grabs me pulling me behind a house that lucky hand been spared from the fire.

“Neli, you. . were amazing!” He hugs me, finally coming to my senses as I see a large gash on my arm healing itself; I hug him back happy him and the town is safe.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” he says.

“Same here.”

“You were like a dragon! That speed, that roar you changed into someone. . .no something totally different!” He holds me out at arm's length grinning, brimming with happiness. “You always said you felt a connection to dragons maybe you are one.”

“Ha, if I’m a dragon then your a royal court mage.” I scoff “I think it was just a stroke of luck.”

“Well whatever it was, it was amazing.” a guard spots us asking if we’re okay, and leads us to the safe house where some of the other villagers were taken to be healed while the fires are tended too.

“Can’t believe they burned down the temple.” one woman says holding her baby.

“I can’t believe the guards didn’t do anything.” a man says.

‘How could they; they were out numbered.”

“That’s why I said we needed more security.” 

The people are abuzz with what to do after the fire me and Farengar are sitting in a far corner talking about what to do if I ever shift again, or what caused it.

“Neli?” A guard asks walking up to me.

“Yes, sir?” I look up at him  as he takes off his helmet getting down on one knee pulling my mother's sword from behind his back offering it up to me.

“I’m sorry. . . . .but your mother was killed.”

“. . . . . .What?” I’m in disbelief my mom who could best any guard in this town was taken down.

“She died protecting a family from the raiders.” the guard says motioning to a family a husband and wife with twin babies cradled in their arms. “She was a good woman.”

“I know she was.” I but my lip trying to fight back the tears, picking up the sword I attach the iron weapon to my belt the weight of it heavier than I imagined. Was it always so heavy or was it that my broken heart weighed on me so much that it made the usually feather light weapon feel as if it were a giant's hammer.

“Your father has been alerted and should be home within a fortnight. Then you can decide what to do with her.” 

“Okay.” The guard gets up patting me on the shoulder as he goes to tell other families about the tragic loss of their loved ones.

“This happened because you weren’t strong enough.” the voice says “It’s all your fault.” I sink to the ground Farengar hugging me as I bury my face into his shoulder crying.

 


	17. Chapter 17

I hear the door to the room open, I peek my eye open it’s Tilma bringing in a platter of soups, meats and bread.

“Thanks Tilma.” Farkas says setting the tray down on the table as she exits “Good to see your awake.”

“Mhmm.” I stretch sitting up as well rested as I was it still didn’t feel like I’d slept a wink.

“You look worse then when you became a werewolf.” he teases handing me a bowl of tomato soup.

‘Eck.’ I gag internally, jealousy looking at him eating the venison and vegetable soup.

“Yeah, well when you have a dragon that doesn't want to share its space all you hear is bickering.” 

He chuckles at the memory of me after having been turned into a werewolf, I didn’t sleep for almost 5 months I was the bitchiest I’d ever been; the chair was to hard, to soft, where was my chair, I can’t find a chair I’d shout as I sat in one. The food never tasted good, people were always too loud and in my haze I’d apparently went on a 4 hour rant about the sky and it’s blueness. The older companions enjoyed watching their new sibling torment herself save for Koliak and at times Vilkas and Farkas; all I remember during those months were that all I heard was constant yelling, bickering and endless shouting matches of words so colorful it’d make akatosh himself blush. All the missions I went on were a blur, fuzzy memories of almost nothing as I’d wildly swing my sword and haphazardly shoot my bow; once I was cured Vilkas had to carry me home since I passed out on the floor. As I gained my sanity back, or what little of it I had left they teased me for a while calling me the “angry little dragon” more a jab at my height then much else.

“Yeah, fun times.” I grumble swallowing the soup, my stomach turning at the excessive acidity of the tomatos. ‘Note to self, suggest Tilma use cream in her tomato soup.’ 

“So, did you sleep well?” 

“Not well enough if I still look like shit.” I tease putting the bowl on the nightstand. “So, instead of keeping me cooped up in here how about we go walk around the city? Maybe push Nazeem into the well again.”

“We can’t.”

“To which one?”

“Nazeem is dead, he got killed by some bandits last month.” Farkas says taking a drink from his mug.

“Really?! Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“You weren’t here.” he says flatly.

“Fair enough.” I shrug “So it is too late to break out the wine?” he chuckles.

“You shouldn’t be so happy to hear he died.” he says scratching his beard “Anyway it’s too dangerous for you to leave what if those mages come around.”

“We’re in Whiterun, it’s full of people-”

“And it’s the same place they kidnapped you last time.” he interrupts, I bite my lip I knew he was right; even when I went to the thieves guild then straight to Nightingale hall they still found me. It meant that no where was safe, it didn’t matter how many people were there either; they new how to subdue me and with their last and almost successful attempt it proves they’re willing to do anything.

“Farkas?” The nord looks up at me from his drink “Can you send one of the. . actually send Athis he’ll stick out less. I need him to go to Solstheim on Duniviir I had my friend over there looking at something dealing with these guys.” Farks nods, he orders Najda and Ria to sit in the room with me as he gives Athis the order; they’d met once before when Neloth came over for an unannounced visit lucky for him I was actually in Whiterun that week otherwise he’d have had come all the way for nothing.

“So how have you two been?” I ask sipping my drink of jazbay juice and nirnroot tea.

“Haven’t been out in the world on a mission because of you the last few days.” Nadja says coldly arms crossed as she pouts.

“What she means to say is that standing guarding a door is boring but if it’s to help a friend we’re more than happy to do it.” Ria says trying to diffuse the air; the young warrior taking a seat on the bed. “So. . .we weren’t told everything but we heard it was bad.”

“Not that bad if I’m still alive and kicking.” I chuckle trying not to think about the mages for a moment. I yawn stretching as I curl back up in bed “I might. . .head back to sleep.” I mumble dozing off.

I open my eyes to find myself in the grassy plains of the Cyrodiil, the flowers in the field in full bloom; vibrate yellow and red flowers dot the lush green landscape. The sky above a perfect blue with a few clouds dotting it as they lazily float above.

“. . . . .W-where. . . .am I?” I stand up the gentle breeze blowing over my nude form; “Why. . . .am I naked?” I felt like I should be alarmed, I should be worried but it didn’t seem like there was a care in the world. I can’t muster a single describable feeling I’m just happy. The field looks as if it could go on forever, with no hint of anyone having been in this area before no tracks from caravan carts, or stray animal droppings. I was alone, completely alone.

‘It’s beautiful out here.’ I walk around the field a bit the soft sounds of dirt and knee high grass rustling at my feet soothing. I continue to walk aimlessly just enjoying the day in the back of my head wondering if time was passing; until I smell smoke floating on the wind, it smelled like burning wood turning around I see a small shack sitting a few yards away and a dirt path leading to it. 

“That wasn’t there before.” I muse stepping onto the path I walk up to the house the door opening as I go to knock, inside a crackling warm fireplace, fur covered bed, a table, two chairs and a cabinet. On the table two bowls of stew with a bowl full of fresh baked bread, as I step inside the door closes behind me.

‘Hey lizard breath are you there?’ I sit on the immaculate bed fine warm furs caress my skin inviting me to lay down. I don’t receive an answer so I sit in the one window shack watching the fire crackle and burn away; a small pile of logs to the side of it. Looking around the small house I don’t see any personal belongings it’s just a nameless house in a nameless field somewhere in time. I knock comes at the door putting me on edge as I go over and peek through one of the cracks in the door, but no one's there, confused I open the door looking around outside, only my footprints from when I entered the house left a trail in the dirt.

“Maybe it’s just me?” I head back inside, closing the curtains and sitting down for some stew I was awake I knew that much but it didn’t feel as if I was. . well awake, awake. I still felt like I was sleeping. I tuck into the food the soup almost tasteless and the bread tasting of extremely textured cloth giving me a hint I was probably still asleep having been woken up before for chewing on Delphine in my sleep while dreaming of being in a land made of cookies.

Another knock comes at the door, this time I don’t move as it comes again this time more persistent.

“Who is it?”

Silence. . . .

The knock comes again this time quicker the person knocking putting some force behind it.

“Farkas? . . . . . .Is that you?” I ask hopefully that if I was sleeping; I might be able to call out to whomever was in the room with me in my sleeping state, thinking possibly Farkas had gotten locked out and Ria and Nadja had fallen asleep.

Silence once more, it stays a beat, one. . .two. . .three and the knocks come again.

A feeling a  growing sense of worry I wonder if my dream was turning into a nightmare. The knocks come again once more, this time rapidly the door splintering at the impact.

“Who is it!?” I scream picking a fork to try and defend myself, once again it falls silent.

“Sleep sister.” I hear a hissing voice say the words echoing around me.

“A-Avir?” I lower my guard the smell of lavender and sandalwood fill my nose as I feel a scaley hand touch my cheek.

“Forgive me, your friends would not let me in.” I sigh relieved taking a seat on the floor next to the fireplace; Avir was an old friend of mine from BlackMarsh one of the few Shadow Scales alive today. He must have come when I had Aela tell everyone what was going on.

“Avir, you stupid lizard you scared me.” I chuckle not even sure it he can hear me. I fell his tail and arm wrap around me his breath on my neck as I close; opening them to find myself laying in the bed of the Harbingers room. 

“Sleep sister, I am here now.” he says as I doze back off opening my eyes once again to find myself in the small house.

‘Hm. . . this must be my ‘inner mind’ that crazy druid woman told me about when I was a kid. It’s. . emptier than I thought it would be.’ I get up and lay in the bed closing my eyes having Avir around was just as comforting as having all my shield siblings with me. I touch the weight on my neck where his head is buried, feeling a scaled nose on my fingertips.

“So did you miss me?” Arcon’s voice says making me frown.

“Your even in here?” I grumble putting my head under the pillow.

“As I’ve said before we’re in your head so yes, even in here. It’s nice, I didn’t know you grew up in Cyrodiil” he muses as I turn over trying to relax.

“I did, but that’s not the point get out of my head I’ve finally reached inner peace so fuck off.”

He chuckles “Doesn't sound very peaceful if you're telling me to fuck off.”

“My head, my rules now if you're going to give me lip please at least do it in your own damn head.” I turn over again huffing angrily.

“Don’t be so hostile, I’m just here to keep you company.” he says trying defending himself “We can talk like normal people.”

“Normal people don’t kidnap others and use them as fuck toys and alchemy experiments.” I snap turning over again Avir’s grip tightening on me I can feel his body tense, I must look like I’m having a nightmare. . . .well with that elf around it sure does feel like it.

“Neli”

“Ashell” I correct trying to get comfortable once again in the soft bed.

“Be happy I’m calling you by name at all.” he says, I sigh heavily sitting up in the bed.

“So what do you want?”

“Picture me.”

“Right, picture you. . . . . . . burning at the stake sounds like a grand idea.” I smile chuckling to myself as the sounds of a fire burst to life outside; opening the curtains I see a stake with an already burnt body on it as the wood crackles and chars as the flames lick up it’s sides.

“Without the fire please.” I sigh reluctantly conjuring up the image of the elf as he appears outside the small shack, making his way inside.

“It’s quite nice in here.” he says looking around, I get up from the bed and punch in square in the nose making him fall back into a chair.

“Man that felt good.” I chuckle cracking my knuckles; he’s rubbing his face using some healing magic before the blood stains his robes.

“Okay I guess I deserved that.” he tries to get up as I punch him again the feeling more than satisfying. “Stop hitting me!”

“Never.” I punch him one more time before knocking him out the elf vanishing from my mind. “Huh. . .I guess when Farkas says violence fixes everything he was right.” I chuckle kicking the door shut and drop back in bed grinning from ear to ear.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up to Avir still holding me in his arms the Argonian being nagged at by Aela as she goes on about why he shouldn’t be hugging the real Harbinger; Nestten shrinking back at her comment, the younger nord having been acting Harbinger for almost 10 years.

“Seems like the worlds right about itself.” I chuckle stretching in the lizards arms “So, who knows what’s for breakfast?”

“It’s dinner time.” Vilkas says biting into a loaf of bread.

“Okay then what’s for dinner I’m starved.”

“You look happy.” Aela says her arms crossed glaring at the lizard.

“Sleep well?” Avir asks looking at me curiously ignoring the indigent female.

“Very, actually I had a wonderful dream.” I chirp sitting up.

“About what?”

“Punching one of those mage fuckers in the face. It was exhilarating! I feel like a million septims.” I hop out of bed stretching, touching to touch my toes.

“Revenge is always nice isn’t it.” Farkas laughs.

“Uh, huh revenge isn’t always good.” Vilkas intevines scolding his brother.

“Well it doesn’t matter let’s get out of this stuffy room before we all go stir crazy.” I grab Avir’s hand as I leave the room, Tovar and Ria standing guard as we head up to the dining hall the rest of the circle following behind us.

“I smell cooking rab-” I cut myself short seeing Tovar walking through the door, my heart skips a beat as the Drunken nord stumbles and tumbles over to the table nearly retching up his drink.

“T-tovar. . . ?” I knew it was clearly him his drunken walk unmistakable if you're anyone’s who's spent any amount of time in Jorrvaskr or even the local tavern. “T-the. .then who’s. . .down stairs?” I turn to look at the group behind me the hand gripping mine tightening as the cheerful air of the mead hall quickly becoming tense.

“We’ve got a rat in our midst.” Vilkas says, drawing his sword as him and Farkas run down the stairs detaining other Tovar as Aela grabs the piss drunk one pulling him along with her the drunken man slowing her down a bit. Avir taking me to the Underforge as a fight breaks out in hall.

“How did they find me?” I try to pull my hand away from him but he won’t let me. “How do I even know you're the real you.” 

“They’re playing tricks on you, who else would I be?” he says pulling me to his chest.

“One of those mages!” I scream shoving him away turning to run out the secret exit of the UnderForge.

“I thought Adline was going to kill that useless nord.” I hear a familiar voice say as I’m frozen in place.

‘Fuck, paralysis’ my veins run cold as the image of my friend fades into one of the last people I ever want to see.

“Your lizard friend is dead.” he says as the spell slowly dissipates revealing Arcon the tall altmer picking me up in his arms. “Worthless belt didn’t even have enough information to make him worth capturing in the first place.”

“AEL-” he clamps his hand over my mouth.

“Be quite otherwise I’ll have to cut your tongue out.” he threatens as I hiss and curse at him from behind his hand; the forge door slips open behind him and an ironclad glove comes down on his head knocking him out.

“Sister.” Aela kneels next to me pressing on the base of my neck and spine to free my of the paralysis. “Are you okay?”

“Shocked. . but fine.” I sigh sitting up shaking she helps me to my feet as Farkas comes in with Avir thrown over this shoulder the ex-shadow scale looking to have been dead for at least a week.

“This bastard turned your friend into a zombie.” Vilkas growls, I can still see the torture wounds on him; Avir was one of my closest friends in Tamriel.

“We’ll give him a proper burial tomorrow.” I mumble as Vilkas ties up the unconscious elf, Aela leading me back inside and to my room. Nestten settling in the welp room for the night.

“I’m sorry about your friend.” she says rubbing my back.

“It’s okay. . .I just. . . . . .I was hoping none of my friends had to die.” she takes my chin in her hand bringing my face up to look at hers.

“Any of us would happily die to protect you.” Aela was never the one for sweet sentiments or kind gestures but her attempts at it were always welcome it meant she at least gave a damn. I hug the older nord, Vilkas and Farkas throwing Arcon into a broom closet some of the newer companions guarding him.

“You feeling okay?” Vilkas asks patting my head, I nod curled up in the huntresses lap.

“Fine, I mean at least I’m not dead.”

“Don’t worry we’ll make that elf pay.” Farkas says cracking his knuckles.

“Agreed brother.” Vilkas says as he has Tilma bring me some food; Aela leaving with the older companions go to interrogate the mage.

“Sounds more like murder than an interrogation.” I muse eating a honey treat, the hall nearly rattling from the force of the mage hitting the walls.

“Avir was a good man.” my dragon says as I finish off the sweet treat.

“I know.”

“You couldn’t have known they’d go after him, don’t blame yourself for not stopping them. They even had us on the ropes.” she says, I kick my boots off slipping myself under the covers.

“I’m the dragonborn, I’m suppose to never be ‘on the ropes’.” 

“Dragon soul or not you’re still a human.”

“Dragon soul or not I’m still suppose to try and protect my friends.” she sighs flicking me in the ear.

“What was that for?” I  hate it when she took control of my body at inappropriate times.

“For being stupid; you're just one person you can’t do everything alone let me do some of the work too.” I knew she was right, I never could no matter how hard I’d try even when I’d charge into a fortress as a show of strength I was still never alone: Mina was always right by my side. Even if the dragoness didn’t want to admit at first that spending her time in the body of a human was in the least entertaining in some way.

I chuckle the violent shaking of the walls finally coming to an end as I hear a door open and slam shut; one of the circle telling the whelps to keep an eye open and guard up. 

“Thanks Mina.” I stare up at the ceiling thinking, Mina frowning she’d never been too fond of the name Mina but she never tried to bite my head off about it either.

“People must think I’m nuts sometimes.” I giggle half-heartedly trying to not let myself cry; if I did I would sob all night.

“Two voices one body seems perfectly normal if you have a dragon inside you.” Mina yawns.

“Uh huh just like how that one nut job thought he was legitly a dragon and tried to mate with me? Yeah, I really needed him inside me.” I laugh.

“Well you were tense so what’s one fuck going to hurt?”

“It was in the middle of the city!” I yell embarrassed covering my head with the blanket.

“Hasn’t stopped you before, remember that night with Ulfric inside the Blue Palace?”

“It was negotiations.” I grumble curling up in a ball.

“Oh, really? Interesting negations, do you always moan like a wanton whore asking someone to fuck you harder in most negotiations?” she teases.

“I’d punch you but I can’t, I’d hurt myself.” she starts laughing at my expense, Mina teasing me about stupid things I’ve done in the past until I fall asleep.

The next morning Avri’s built a funeral pyre much like the one akin to Kodlak's letting me light the flame; most of the companions didn’t even know the lizard but it didn’t stop them from hanging their head and praying he make it to whatever god he prayed too; to make it there with a warrior's honor. Arcon was brought to the funnel as well since we couldn’t leave him alone the elf didn’t even shed a tear; instead he mumbled about how ‘the worthless belt deserved worse’ Farkas knocking the elf’s lights out and dragging him away my shield siblings leaving me to weep at the edge of the crackling forge. Hours tick by slowly my voice hoarse from cry, and throat stripped bare from the scalding hot air of the coals, my arms slightly burned from the stray  flakes that sprang up from the forge to burn my skin.

“Sister. . . .you should go inside. It’s getting late.” Aela says kneeling down next to me, the body of my friend having long been turned to ash hours ago yet the regret and guilt of being so easily fooled and how useless I was at protecting him still twisted my guts. I knew well enough he’d never blame me but it didn’t mean I didn’t regret for one second that he’d died, I knew his siblings would miss him he was second in command at the Brotherhood in BlackMarsh; but somewhere inside I was afraid they were gone as well.

“Sister.” Aela starts again as I raise my head, tears and snot drip down my face; eyes bloodshot red from crying I can’t say anything, my eyes trying to avoid the cooling forge knowing if I looked back at it I would start to cry again.

“Sister you should go inside. It’s getting late, staying out here won’t do you any good.” she says, I nod trying to get up my weak knees screaming at me buckling under my weight. The huntress quick to catch me before I hit the ground. “Come, I’ll help you inside.” she says as we slowly make our way down the stairs and into the mead hall. Tilma saved some food for me the elderly woman holding the tray of food and drink in her hands sets it down in front of me the other companions going some guard work around town, watching Arcon or trying to get some shut eye after a long day.

“Eat up.” she says in a gentle voice patting my back before she goes to clean, I spend some time just looking at the food; the food lukewarm at best if the lack of steam coming off it was anything to go by.

‘I promise Avir to make them pay.’ I don’t care if I’m going to Oblivion for what I’ll do them, if so then let Sithis take me I won’t let them walk free. I head to bed after barely touching my food a mixture of rage, regret and revenge boil inside me almost making me sick; thinking about what Arcon said of Avir and how little regard he had to another life. The longer I thought the angrier I got it, the pain of what they did to me nothing compared to what they did to him or what they’re doing others.

“I know you want revenge for your brother.” Mina says trying to calm me “But it’s all in due time, the last time you tried to get even without a plan it nearly got us both killed.” There are times it didn’t pay to be the Dragonborn being easy to anger was one of them since most times I would have to remain indifferent since I hold more presence than any jarl across Skyrim.

“I know.” I snap gripping the sheets in my hands balling them until my hands bleed.

“Just sleep, you can sort out your emotions in your dreams.” I reach into a drawer next to the bed pulling out a sleeping potion and downing it. “Sleep well.”

“I’ll try.” I quickly doze off knowing that being emotional wasn’t good for me or anyone else.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning everything was quiet I could faintly hear the birds chirping outside as the companions talk amongst themselves over breakfast about their missions and our unwanted guest.

“Guess I should get up.” I stretch throwing my legs over the side of the bed, Tilma had brought a bowl of water in the night for me to wash up with the next morning. I dunk a cloth in the cold water wiping myself down and brushing my teeth; it didn’t wash away all the grime but it was better than nothing and for a warrior bathes were saved just before you go to bed not before.

“Think there’ll be any boiled creme treats?” Mina asks as I pull on simple clothes and walk out, a sleeping welp guards the door; the boy slumped over in his chair.

“Don’t think so.” I chuckle heading back into my room and bringing out the blanket laying it over him. “Thank you.” I mumble to him before heading upstairs as I pass by the halls I can see the broom closet is guarded with two welps Aela had told me about them in one of her letters, Adam and Ilaniese a redguard and imperial.

“Good morning Harbinger.” they say as I pass by, lazily waving at them heading up to the hall to get some food.

“I’d prefer something with less sugar in the morning.” I mumble taking a seat at the table, Vilkas is talking with Najda, as Farkas talks with Athis, and Ria.

“Did you find Tilma’s wedding ring?” I hear one of the welps ask to another.

“Nope, maybe she dropped it in the market.” the other says worriedly.

‘Tilma got married? Huh, I thought someone would have told me.’ I muse sitting down at the table in the corner I see Nadja and Athis talking quietly to each other.

‘Shouldn’t Athis be in Solstheim? He usually spends a few days there when visiting mission or not.’ I wonder glancing over at the elf a few times as Tilma sets some food in front of me, oatmeal with blueberries I hate oatmeal and I’m not a huge fan of blueberries but I dig in anyway.

‘Blueberries aren’t in season are they?’ Mina asks as I take another spoonful.

‘Uh. . . . .I think so. . .it’s what. .about summer-ish time since the Summer Solstice is the height of summer.’ I take another bite crunching down on something hard. ‘Ow! What the hell?’ I pull the offending object out and see that it’s a gold ring.

“Tilma I found your wedding band.” I say as the old woman comes over taking it back.

“Thank you Harbinger, I was worried I might have dropped it somewhere.” she says.

“It’s okay, glad I could help.” I smile my vision going blurry for a moment, she smiles back as I rub my eyes my vision quickly returning to normal. I finish the bowl of food my stomach churning hating myself internally for eating such a large helping of blueberry oatmeal, the berries chalker then I remember leaving a slight sour taste in my mouth.

“You’re looking good.” Tovar says, holding a bottle of ale.

“Thank you, I’m glad things are finally setting back to normal.” I say going over to one of the shelves, pulling off a roll of paper and charcoal starting to write down some ideas on how to capture the lady and her mages.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Vilkas asks walking up behind me his arms me trapping me in place.

“Can’t stay cooped up forever I’d lose my mind.” I yawn making a drawing of the laboratory I’d escaped from. ‘Why am I so tired?’ 

“That elf said he wanted to talk to you.” he says, I pause before answering wondering if it was just my imagination or if his voice had an accent to it.

“Really? That’s unusual if he wanted to talk he’d just invade my head.” I say absentmindedly shrugging off the thought of Vilkas’s accent chalking it up to my paranoia. ‘Vilkas and Farkas haven’t left my side since I got here so there’s no reason to suspect them.’

“Talk to him if you want, either way we’re going to get every last bit of information out of him that we can.” he says, I nod rolling up the paper and heading downstairs. “Going to talk to him?”

“Yeah, maybe I can get him to talk.” I say pushing open the doors struggling slightly wondering why they’re heavier now than a few moments ago. I push the minor thoughts of fatigue and weakness to the back of my head as well as any doubts about the rest of the companions; as I head to the broom closet the two new recruits open the door for me, inside Arcon lays battered, bloodied and still tied up.

“Your friends really know how to throw a punch.” he chuckles as I take a seat in a discarded chair, his hands tied tightly behind him.

“Shut up, it’s my turn to talk.” I glare down at the kneeling elf,  arms and legs crossed staring at my once would be ‘master’. “How many of you mages are there?” the elf just smiles sweetly at me making himself comfy in his spot.

“Ironic isn’t it? That it is now my turn to disobey your orders.” he says grinning from ear to ear. I kick him in the face sending him flying across the small room.

“I asked how many of there are you!” I growl, breathing out smoke Mina scolding me mentally to reign myself in, as the altmer slowly turns over getting back onto his knees.

“Quite pushy aren’t you? So fiesty” his eyes look over me mumbling a dirty aldmer praise under his breath “So much fight, how I’d love to see you begging at my feet.” he licks his lips, perverse gaze disgusting me.

“You think you and the others can sully me? I’m the fucking dragonborn, no one breaks me no adera, no daedra and most certainly no elf!” I hiss at him grabbing him by his green-golden hair and dragging him back over near the chair where I plop down with a huff. “Once more, how many of there are you.” I can feel my toes beginning to tingle slightly, wiggling them to try and increase circulation; wondering if i’d kicked him so hard that i’m losing feeling in my feet.

“No one can replicate perfection.” he chuckles.

“What are you talking about elf?” I sigh rubbing my head ashe presses his lips to my ankle.

“Not me; you, when the gods made you they made something so perfect, so strong and powerful.” the elf praises leaning against my leg the thin fabric of his robes not doing much to hide his arousal. “Someone as perfect and wild as you is made to be tamed” he nibbles on my skin I move my leg away and he follows moving just enough so he’s kissing my toes, the tingling feeling starts to invade my fingertips little pin pricks poking at the tips. “We’ll pull you from your throne and show you what kind of person you really are.” he says huskily sliding my toes into his mouth, his tongue lovely lathering them in a thick coat of silva.

I pull my foot away, his hazel green eyes looking up at me.

“You know we have information about you that no one else does.” he says moving closer I pull my legs up onto the chair pressing my knees to my chest the faint tingling feeling from before now moving all the way up my legs as his chest presses to the edge of the seat.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” my skin crawls as he kisses my covered knees settling his head between them.

“That the sole of the dragonborn’s feet are sensitive.” he smiles.

“I’ve walked over scorched earth and near molten metals my feet are the farthest from sensitive.” I spread my legs so his head almost drops as I try to keep a distance between us the warm air of the broom closet makes my toes slightly tacky with his saliva. My vision going slightly blurry again as my body slowly starts to warm up.

“That maybe but I can guarantee you that no one notices how much care you put into yourself.” he moves resting on his legs. “The nails on your hands and feet have been so lovingly tended to, to keep your nails strong.”

“Any seasoned warrior does that you have to be healthy from tip to tail.” I intervene.

“True but not all seasoned warriors spend 15 minutes after their daily bath to rub on essential oils and lotions to keep their skin soft.” he says sitting up to move closer, I grab him by his hair and keep him at arm's’ length.

“So what, I’m a woman I do take some pride in how I look I don’t want to run around as some raggedy dragonborn.”

“Women and men only look and act they’re best to attract a mate.” Arcon intervenes.

“So? I have needs, they have needs if either party so feels like indulging people have sex. Simple.” he chuckles, rolling his eyes at me.

“But not all are the dragonborn.” he sits back on his legs as I let go of his hair, I wonder internally why I’m listening to his babble but don’t give it much thought as I pull on my shirt undoing the top laces to let myself breathe the warmth of the room starting to become unbearable. He couldn’t escape anyway so I was in no hurry to get information from him otherwise my other methods might prove far too dangerous, and kill him. And since they all seem to talk about fucking so much might as well take this chance and see the world through their eyes.

“I’m still a person, I-”

“You’re not a person you’re a deity, people bow and pray to you for safety.” he says cutting me off. “We know that you haven’t taken anyone as a partner because they would be a target for both political vultures and your enemies.”

“That’s basic tactics 101; so get to the point.” I sigh, he smiles moving closer placing a soft kiss to my inner thigh my skin burning at his touch.

“My point is you're not like that; you want to be dominated to feel the pleasure of relying on and depending on someone stronger than you.” he trails kisses up my leg as he talks moving closer to my core. “We’ll show you a world you’d never dreamed of.” he says in almost a whisper placing the last kiss on my lower lips through the thin fabric of my pants. 

“Give up this game dragonborn and submit.” he says his heated breath ghosting over my sex through my pants; I feel my walls tighten at his intimate touch cursing at myself internally. I kick him in the shoulder sending him stumbling back, as I get up quickly fisting my left hand in his hair making him hiss in pain.

“MEETING NOW!!” I yell kicking open the doors the two welps on the other side jerking to attention and following after me as I head up to the hall. I see the other companions gather in the hall as I throw Arcon in front of the fire pit my vision starting to get blurry once again as I blink away the fuzziness and suppressing a yawn the tingling in my limbs unbearable at this point.

“What’s going on?” Ria asks huffing slightly her training sword still gripped tightly in her hand.

“The mage did something stupid I bet.” Farkas says bitterly glaring at the elf.

“What’s going on Ashell?” Vilkas asks placing his hand on my shoulder.

“This bastard thinks I’ll bend to him. . .well he’s WRONG!” I say spitting at the elf “I wanted to take my time and interrogate him while we still had the chance but I’ve changed my mind I’m going to watch and make sure we ring out every last bit of information from him that we can.” I hiss glaring down at the elf who’s turned as white as a ghost.

“Can I get a word in?” Arcon asks.

“Go ahead it will be the last thing you ever say either way.” I cross my arms stepping closer to him, bending down so we’re eye to eye.

“I wonder how many secrets we can unlock this time.” he says a smile spreading across his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Revising all the chapters is hard as hell; but as usual thanks to kiwi for the help and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think, feed back is always welcomed.

The next morning everything was quiet I could faintly hear the birds chirping outside as the companions talk amongst themselves over breakfast about their missions and our unwanted guest.

“Guess I should get up.” I stretch throwing my legs over the side of the bed, Tilma had brought a bowl of water in the night for me to wash up with the next morning. I dunk a cloth in the cold water wiping myself down and brushing my teeth; it didn’t wash away all the grime but it was better than nothing and for a warrior bathes were saved just before you go to bed not before.

“Think there’ll be any boiled creme treats?” Mina asks as I pull on simple clothes and walk out, a sleeping welp guards the door; the boy slumped over in his chair.

“Don’t think so.” I chuckle heading back into my room and bringing out the blanket laying it over him. “Thank you.” I mumble to him before heading upstairs as I pass by the halls I can see the broom closet is guarded with two welps Aela had told me about them in one of her letters, Adam and Ilaniese a redguard and imperial.

“Good morning Harbinger.” they say as I pass by, lazily waving at them heading up to the hall to get some food.

“I’d prefer something with less sugar in the morning.” I mumble taking a seat at the table, Vilkas is talking with Najda, as Farkas talks with Athis, and Ria.

“Did you find Tilma’s wedding ring?” I hear one of the welps ask to another.

“Nope, maybe she dropped it in the market.” the other says worriedly.

‘Tilma got married? Huh, I thought someone would have told me.’ I muse sitting down at the table in the corner I see Nadja and Athis talking quietly to each other.

‘Shouldn’t Athis be in Solstheim? He usually spends a few days there when visiting mission or not.’ I wonder glancing over at the elf a few times as Tilma sets some food in front of me, oatmeal with blueberries I hate oatmeal and I’m not a huge fan of blueberries but I dig in anyway.

‘Blueberries aren’t in season are they?’ Mina asks as I take another spoonful.

‘Uh. . . . .I think so. . .it’s what. .about summer-ish time since the Summer Solstice is the height of summer.’ I take another bite crunching down on something hard. ‘Ow! What the hell?’ I pull the offending object out and see that it’s a gold ring.

“Tilma I found your wedding band.” I say as the old woman comes over taking it back.

“Thank you Harbinger, I was worried I might have dropped it somewhere.” she says.

“It’s okay, glad I could help.” I smile my vision going blurry for a moment, she smiles back as I rub my eyes my vision quickly returning to normal. I finish the bowl of food my stomach churning hating myself internally for eating such a large helping of blueberry oatmeal, the berries chalker then I remember leaving a slight sour taste in my mouth.

“You’re looking good.” Tovar says, holding a bottle of ale.

“Thank you, I’m glad things are finally setting back to normal.” I say going over to one of the shelves, pulling off a roll of paper and charcoal starting to write down some ideas on how to capture the lady and her mages.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Vilkas asks walking up behind me his arms me trapping me in place.

“Can’t stay cooped up forever I’d lose my mind.” I yawn making a drawing of the laboratory I’d escaped from. ‘Why am I so tired?’ 

“That elf said he wanted to talk to you.” he says, I pause before answering wondering if it was just my imagination or if his voice had an accent to it.

“Really? That’s unusual if he wanted to talk he’d just invade my head.” I say absentmindedly shrugging off the thought of Vilkas’s accent chalking it up to my paranoia. ‘Vilkas and Farkas haven’t left my side since I got here so there’s no reason to suspect them.’

“Talk to him if you want, either way we’re going to get every last bit of information out of him that we can.” he says, I nod rolling up the paper and heading downstairs. “Going to talk to him?”

“Yeah, maybe I can get him to talk.” I say pushing open the doors struggling slightly wondering why they’re heavier now than a few moments ago. I push the minor thoughts of fatigue and weakness to the back of my head as well as any doubts about the rest of the companions; as I head to the broom closet the two new recruits open the door for me, inside Arcon lays battered, bloodied and still tied up.

“Your friends really know how to throw a punch.” he chuckles as I take a seat in a discarded chair, his hands tied tightly behind him.

“Shut up, it’s my turn to talk.” I glare down at the kneeling elf,  arms and legs crossed staring at my once would be ‘master’. “How many of you mages are there?” the elf just smiles sweetly at me making himself comfy in his spot.

“Ironic isn’t it? That it is now my turn to disobey your orders.” he says grinning from ear to ear. I kick him in the face sending him flying across the small room.

“I asked how many of there are you!” I growl, breathing out smoke Mina scolding me mentally to reign myself in, as the altmer slowly turns over getting back onto his knees.

“Quite pushy aren’t you? So fiesty” his eyes look over me mumbling a dirty aldmer praise under his breath “So much fight, how I’d love to see you begging at my feet.” he licks his lips, perverse gaze disgusting me.

“You think you and the others can sully me? I’m the fucking dragonborn, no one breaks me no adera, no daedra and most certainly no elf!” I hiss at him grabbing him by his green-golden hair and dragging him back over near the chair where I plop down with a huff. “Once more, how many of there are you.” I can feel my toes beginning to tingle slightly, wiggling them to try and increase circulation; wondering if i’d kicked him so hard that i’m losing feeling in my feet.

“No one can replicate perfection.” he chuckles.

“What are you talking about elf?” I sigh rubbing my head ashe presses his lips to my ankle.

“Not me; you, when the gods made you they made something so perfect, so strong and powerful.” the elf praises leaning against my leg the thin fabric of his robes not doing much to hide his arousal. “Someone as perfect and wild as you is made to be tamed” he nibbles on my skin I move my leg away and he follows moving just enough so he’s kissing my toes, the tingling feeling starts to invade my fingertips little pin pricks poking at the tips. “We’ll pull you from your throne and show you what kind of person you really are.” he says huskily sliding my toes into his mouth, his tongue lovely lathering them in a thick coat of silva.

I pull my foot away, his hazel green eyes looking up at me.

“You know we have information about you that no one else does.” he says moving closer I pull my legs up onto the chair pressing my knees to my chest the faint tingling feeling from before now moving all the way up my legs as his chest presses to the edge of the seat.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” my skin crawls as he kisses my covered knees settling his head between them.

“That the sole of the dragonborn’s feet are sensitive.” he smiles.

“I’ve walked over scorched earth and near molten metals my feet are the farthest from sensitive.” I spread my legs so his head almost drops as I try to keep a distance between us the warm air of the broom closet makes my toes slightly tacky with his saliva. My vision going slightly blurry again as my body slowly starts to warm up.

“That maybe but I can guarantee you that no one notices how much care you put into yourself.” he moves resting on his legs. “The nails on your hands and feet have been so lovingly tended to, to keep your nails strong.”

“Any seasoned warrior does that you have to be healthy from tip to tail.” I intervene.

“True but not all seasoned warriors spend 15 minutes after their daily bath to rub on essential oils and lotions to keep their skin soft.” he says sitting up to move closer, I grab him by his hair and keep him at arm's’ length.

“So what, I’m a woman I do take some pride in how I look I don’t want to run around as some raggedy dragonborn.”

“Women and men only look and act they’re best to attract a mate.” Arcon intervenes.

“So? I have needs, they have needs if either party so feels like indulging people have sex. Simple.” he chuckles, rolling his eyes at me.

“But not all are the dragonborn.” he sits back on his legs as I let go of his hair, I wonder internally why I’m listening to his babble but don’t give it much thought as I pull on my shirt undoing the top laces to let myself breathe the warmth of the room starting to become unbearable. He couldn’t escape anyway so I was in no hurry to get information from him otherwise my other methods might prove far too dangerous, and kill him. And since they all seem to talk about fucking so much might as well take this chance and see the world through their eyes.

“I’m still a person, I-”

“You’re not a person you’re a deity, people bow and pray to you for safety.” he says cutting me off. “We know that you haven’t taken anyone as a partner because they would be a target for both political vultures and your enemies.”

“That’s basic tactics 101; so get to the point.” I sigh, he smiles moving closer placing a soft kiss to my inner thigh my skin burning at his touch.

“My point is you're not like that; you want to be dominated to feel the pleasure of relying on and depending on someone stronger than you.” he trails kisses up my leg as he talks moving closer to my core. “We’ll show you a world you’d never dreamed of.” he says in almost a whisper placing the last kiss on my lower lips through the thin fabric of my pants. 

“Give up this game dragonborn and submit.” he says his heated breath ghosting over my sex through my pants; I feel my walls tighten at his intimate touch cursing at myself internally. I kick him in the shoulder sending him stumbling back, as I get up quickly fisting my left hand in his hair making him hiss in pain.

“MEETING NOW!!” I yell kicking open the doors the two welps on the other side jerking to attention and following after me as I head up to the hall. I see the other companions gather in the hall as I throw Arcon in front of the fire pit my vision starting to get blurry once again as I blink away the fuzziness and suppressing a yawn the tingling in my limbs unbearable at this point.

“What’s going on?” Ria asks huffing slightly her training sword still gripped tightly in her hand.

“The mage did something stupid I bet.” Farkas says bitterly glaring at the elf.

“What’s going on Ashell?” Vilkas asks placing his hand on my shoulder.

“This bastard thinks I’ll bend to him. . .well he’s WRONG!” I say spitting at the elf “I wanted to take my time and interrogate him while we still had the chance but I’ve changed my mind I’m going to watch and make sure we ring out every last bit of information from him that we can.” I hiss glaring down at the elf who’s turned as white as a ghost.

“Can I get a word in?” Arcon asks.

“Go ahead it will be the last thing you ever say either way.” I cross my arms stepping closer to him, bending down so we’re eye to eye.

“I wonder how many secrets we can unlock this time.” he says a smile spreading across his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sorry to confuse you guys I thought i'd posted this chapter but since I didn't here it is the True ch.21. As for the badges you can still vote if you want to see them or not

“What the hell are you babbling about? You know what I don’t care, just kick his ass until he begs for us to kill him.” I say standing back up as Vilkas puts his hand on my shoulder again squeezing it tight enough to have me try to shrug him off.

“You just had to go and ‘sweet talk’ her didn’t you, knife ear.” I hear Vallen say, turning to face Vilkas to my left I see the tall nord man smile back at me. “Hello again pet.” he says happily.

“Grab him!” I turn to look at Aela the huntress having stood to my right, steps closer pushing me closer to the disguised man. My stomach churning with horror; as I almost lose my balance nearly stumbling forward my limbs failing to respond.

“Hush now, little one.” she says wrapping her arms around me, trapping my arms against hers. “We’re here for you.” I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

“This one thinks that this idea was worth it yes.” Ria says Omir’s voice coming from her mouth. “Yes, very worth it.”

“Did you all have to actually punch me?” Arcon whines standing up and easily breaking his bindings. “Metal gauntlets fucking hurt.” he says healing any small scrapes and nicks he may have gotten.

“Had to make it believable.” another voice says, this time coming from Timla. “Oh, and I must thank you dragonborn it’s good to know the sedative laced blueberries didn’t taste funny. Then again I purposely put them in oatmeal so you wouldn’t notice.” My eyes are blown wide as I struggle getting away from the imposter Vilkas and Aela rushing over to the door and throwing it open to see Irlian and Balgruuf along with two guards.

“Oh, I’m so happy to see you guys; they’re imposters!” I say relieved moving closer to the aged Jarl as Irlian pushes me back inside the two guards closing the door behind her. “What are you doing we have too-”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Irlain says her skin tong changing slowly into that of a Orsimer, getting taller as the disguising spell fades away.

“The barriers have been set up.” Balgruuf says, as his disguise disappeared as well revealing a thin imperial woman with long slightly curled flax colored hair.

“Thank god, now we can finally get started on phase 2.” Arcon says walking up behind me grabbing my shoulders bringing his head down to whisper in my ear. “Like I’ve said before pet you can’t escape us.” he turns me around to see a hall full of familiar and unfamiliar faces; half dressed in armor the other half dressed in robes.

“B-but w-w-when did you. .I . . . .n-no. .t-this is a bad dream.” I stutter my legs starting to shake.

“Those special berries should be taking effect about now.” He whispers to me as my legs give out, lifting me up he brings me back down to the fire pit the ‘guards’ locking the doors and windows tight as I’m laid in front of the crackling fire pit. “Don’t worry it only affects your limbs, you can still talk.” I’m in complete shock trying to find out when they could have pulled all this off; and who’d told them where I was.

“Y-you guys. .w-wh-when. . . .who, how? W-what the hell is going on?!” I sit up my head spinning as the high elf catches me in his arms.

“That’s not important.” he says.

“YES IT FUCKING IS!!” I snap back.

“Fei-” my shout gets cut off with a ballgag quickly shoved into my mouth Vallen latching it tight behind me and sealing it with magic.

“Don’t worry you won’t be wearing it for long.” Vallen says reassuringly “Mouths have more than a few uses.”

“You still have that rag tucked away inside you.” Arco chuckles darkly slipping his hand down my trousers his long nimble fingers easily spreading my lower lips, and poking at the cloth.

“Mind if I use her?” the woman masquerading as Aela asks, kneeling down as she pulls off my pants my legs tingling; feeling as if they’re being stabbed with a thousand needles.

“Not all.” Arcon says easily ripping the thing shirt off my body leaving me nude to the world the woman pulling the ragged cloth out and discarding it into the fire.

“You’d think she’d start to wear underclothes.” one of the mages says taking a seat at the table as some sit down to eat and others call upon a summoning creatures to help them do menial work around the hall. The mages acting as if they’d lived there forever.

“Makes it easier for us.” the woman says pulling a small jar from her pouch and spreading my legs, lathering a warm fire salt infused salve on my mound.

“Shouldn’t we cut her hair first Ilina?” a male dunmer asks kneeling down next to us, Arcon having already gotten up and went downstairs to do gods knows what.

“It should be fine.” she says “Vinamo help me lift her.” the dunmer and the imperial move me so I’m sitting with my legs spread hands on my ankles as the dunmer ties my air up. The imperial woman securing my legs and wrists nice and tight so the only part I’d be able to move is my back.

“Stop! Leave me alone! When did you have the time to do this!” my outrage muffled behind the gag and ignored as light music fills the hall.  Summoned servants starting to play as the two mages set my body on the fire pit the flames licking up and searing my skin, the woman standing there looking at bit confused.

“Maybe I added too much fire salt in my salve.” she muses, I squirm as best I can with the little feeling in my limbs as the tingling intensified to an unbearable burn.

“Stop screaming your skin should be resilient enough to a little fire.” Vinamo says plugging his ears. Even with my gag, the increasing screams still easily drown out the music.

“We are burning her alive, so it’s the least I’d expect.” Ilina says as she kneels in front of me tears welling up in my eyes as the fire unforgivingly roasts my skin; the hall beginning to smell of cooking flesh.

“How much longer are you going to keep her like that? You know this isn’t like the controlled conditions you have at the lab.” Vallen says as a servant brings him a mug of ale.

“Not much longer only a few minutes is all I need.” she says tilting her head back and forth thinking.

‘A. . . a few minutes?. . . .it feels as if an hour has passed.’ I think to myself my entire lower half starting to go completely numb, I can faintly feel the flames of the fire lick up at my pussy and around my ass burning off hair and searing flesh wherever they touch.

“Her skin isn’t to badly burnt.” Ilina says pulling out a notebook and jotting some things down. “Her skin is far more resilient then what we first thought.” she pokes me with a firepit poker prodding at my legs.

“If you're going to throw her on the fire let me spit her like a pig first next time.” an bosmer mage says.

“You can’t eat our subject.” Ilina sighs as she and Vinamo pull me off the fire untying my bonds and healing any burnt skin. Looking down I see that I’m not as badly burned as I had originally thought, thinking my skin would be brown or dark black, crisp and flaking at even the gentlest of touches. I come to find my skin is barely burned only some parts of my skin turning brown as other parts of it just tinted red or pink from the heat and weight on it.

“Her hairless cunt is really quite attractive” Ilina says rubbing my now hairless mound “Tho I hope my berries didn’t ruin her ability to dilate.” she sighs.

‘Dilate? What does that have to do with setting me on FIRE!?’ I scream internally looking at her as the dunmer plays with my hair twirling it between his fingers humming.

“Should be fine if all else fails we can cut it out of her.” he says.

“Cut what?” I ask from behind the gag as a khajiit mage comes over with a syringe filled with a strange pearly white liquid.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t go into hiding with dragons they’d have been much harder to impersonate.” an argonian says as I’m freed of my bonds, Ilina lifting my butt so it’s resting on her lap spreading my legs to either side of her.

“It’s really a pity I was looking forward to impregnating her myself but I guess werelion semen works just as well.” Arcon sighs as he takes a sip from his goblet taking a seat next to another altmer mage.

“Quite your whining it’s just a test run we’ll just kill it if the egg actually attaches.” an orc mage says as he talks with two other mages one a nord the other a brenton.

“Here we go.” Ilina says sweetly spreading my lower lips with one hand and inserting the needling, the mage careful not to jab any other part of me as she works the tip of the needle into my womb injecting the still warm liquid. “Done and done.” she sings pulling out the needle and throwing it into a trash bucket. “Give it maybe a day or two then we should know.”

‘Ha! Jokes on you I don’t ovulate during summer; fuck you!’ I smirk thankful for my dragonblood since dragons only breed in late fall early winter. 

“I’d wipe that smug grin off your face.” Arcon says holding out his wine glass for a servant to fill. “That injection we gave you was to make it so your body will always be ready to carry.”

‘I’d give you the finger but I can’t lift my arm.’ I think picturing flipping off the altmer; as Vinamo picks me up and sets me on the table sweeping everything onto the floor both altmer mages shooting him a hateful glare for discarding their cheese plate.

“Mmmm, your ass is so squishy and soft yet firm to the touch.” he says grabbing my ass, squeezing it gently.

‘Are you going to sexually harass me or praise me?’ I look back at him as he snaps his fingers a servant bringing him over a bucket of what looks like palm sized hawk eggs. ‘Look when people say the dragonborn’s hot it doesn't mean you can cook eggs on me.’ he unwraps each egg revealing it them to a near translucent moss green eggs, with a soft membrane keeping it together; something akin to fish eggs.

“Fish hybrid eggs are always the best for this.” he sighs happily playing with one of the eggs before turning his attention to me “These little guys need a warm place to sleep so I think our little dragon is the perfect willing candidate to help.”

‘I’m as willing as a skeever in a snow spider’s web.’ I glare back at him, he takes one hand spreading my cheeks sighing happily as my little pucker is revealed to him.

“I think the ass of a woman is always undervalued.” he says pressing the cold slimy egg to it making me squirm, it feels like a vaseline and oil slicked egg popping in the first one, I let out a little sigh as the egg settles inside me.

“Sounds like she’s enjoying it.” the Altmer woman says teasing me, setting her cup down and stroking my cheek.

“I can tell.” the dunmer says slipping in another my hole slipping in his fingers to stretch and fit the slightly malleable eggs; the elf working his fingers into me scissoring and stretching my pucker his other hand kneading the soft flesh of my ass.

“If you're so into her ass just fuck her the eggs could use some extra protein.” Arcon says as the dunmer slides in one more, than two more in succession.

“After.” Vinamo says pushing in another egg. “I’d rather savor the little moans she’s giving me.”

“Vinamo, second in command of the Breeding and Husbandry section in Morrowind.” Arcon says introducing the elf, who stops for a moment to give my round ass a gentle kiss and squeeze before turning to work. “He’s really quite the sweetheart, or so i’m told.” he chuckles.

‘Go fuck yourself knife ear.’ I bite down on the gag as a few more eggs are pushed in the eggs starting to push uncomfortably against the table as my stomach begins to bloat; the dunmer now pushing in two or three at a time.

“Yelvetta” the Altmer woman says booping my nose “third in command and head researcher of Destruction and Hybrid Weapons.” she says proudly.

“Destruction head.” Ilina says coming into my field of view smiling. “I hope you don’t mind getting a little burnt cupcake.” she says before bouncing off to talk to another mage.

‘F-fuck. . shit, ahhh, I- mmfh I wish he’d stop w-with the. . .eggs.’ my stomach now well past bloated as the last egg is popped the weight of my body and the hard unyielding table making me squirm feebly trying to get comfortable the strange drug making it hard to move.

“They should be ready by tomorrow so bear with it until then.” he says both his hands squeezing my cheeks kneading the soft flesh. “So soft yet-” he gives my ass a hard smack making me curse and whine through the gag wiggling my butt “so firm” he gives me another swat this time hard enough to lurch me forward a bit.

‘AGH! Fuck, ahhh. . . oww; shit stop hitting me!’ I can feel my cheeks sting from his abuse.

“Aww, how cute she’s wiggling her ass begging for more.” Vinamo coos running a finger up my spine lightly tracing imaginary patterns into my back. “Sadly not to night pet, maybe tomorrow I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Yelvetta says as the mages clasps on their pins to show their rank, department and speciality.

“No, I’m not I just wanted to admire her a bit longer.” Vinamo says as he summons a dremora who’s looking like the farthest thing from happy; the smell wafting off him is akin to a farm more accurately like a boar or pig pen. The elf takes a large bag with maybe three or 4 cups of something inside the opaque sloshing sack; before his summons disappears.

“Did you know a male pig can ejacualte about a cup in a half a day? And the temperature of it is usually around 100 degrees fahrenheit.” he chirps happily affixing a tube to the bag part of it clipped closed with a clamp as a servant holds onto the sloshing sack.

‘Anddd? This concerns me why?’ I give him a confused look, as Mina just shrugs not sure what he’s going on about either.

“These eggs need extra protein heated to the right temperature; so this is perfect for that.” he says shoving the end of the tube into my rear and releasing the clamp letting the milky white liquid flow into me the heat almost unbearable as I can feel the eggs start to grow and harden inside me. My bulging and bloated stomach now looking as if I was about 9 months pregnant; once the last of the semen is emptied into me he quickly shoves a 1-2 inch thick plug inside me, before adding a harness to keep it in place.

“Don’t let a drop spill out.” he teases tapping on the plug; he pulls me up by my shoulders letting my large belly sits on the table as Arcon and Yelvetta give a poke.

“I think she can stretch quite a bit further.” Yelvetta says, Arcon nodding in agreement.

“Maybe it’ll do us good to test the elasticity of her body.” Arcon adds pressing a hand to my gut making me cry out and moan in pain as he pushes against the already uncomfortable eggs.

“I’m going to let her rest first.” Vianmo says as he pulls me away from the table my legs barely able to keep up as he turns me around and lifts my onto the table to my back is to the hard wood; shoving me further onto it until I took up most of the area the two mages were sitting. “Poke her all you want just make sure not to press to hard, don’t want to break the eggs.” he says to the others who just nod and continue to do what they want, the dark elf heading outside with another mage to talk.


	22. Chapter 22

“So squishy.” Yelvetta says grabbing at my taut belly with her free hand as she sips her drink. “It’s like you’re filled with fluid.” I mentally give her the finger as Arcon pokes and prods at my belly; pressing down on it until I cry out again shifting slightly the gag thoroughly covered in silva at this point.

“Do me a favor and push that fat cow of a pet onto her side I want to do something.” one of the female mages say, she looks like a redguard but has dark brown hair with emerald green eyes her build small more akin to a brenton's; probably a mixed race woman from the looks of it her badge silver with a small ruby embedded above an enchanting symbol with the daedric words R on it.

“You should introduce yourself at least, Marguerite.” Arcon says tickling my foot; the woman giving an annoyed sigh.

“Fine” she mumbles before putting on a fake smile “Hi there little girl I’m Marguerite a researcher if you couldn’t read this here” she points to the R on her pendent that’s no bigger than a cork top. “I’m going to do some nasty things to you that will make you feel all icky on the inside so be sure to keep your comments to yourself.” she says happily as I look back at her with an unimpressed expression. “There I’ve introduced myself now turn the bitch over.” she snaps at Arcon who snaps his fingers; two servants roll me onto my side.

“So what do you plan to do with her?” One of the mages ask as she grabs a fistful of my hair and pulling it back painfully until my neck wouldn’t bend anymore.

“Something that should have been done a long time ago but she had to go to the healing and illusionists first.” Marguerite says spitefully latching a collar around my neck there’s barely enough room to fit two fingers between the collar and my neck as she moved me back onto my back and pulls the saliva soaked gag out tossing it into a bucket.

“Oh, so you finally finished her collar.” Omir says looking at the leather collar the inside lined with a soft wool,on the front is a leash attachment. “It suits her.”

“Yeah, yeah just put her under for now I don’t feel like dealing with her until she’s ready.” Marguerite says.

“Agreed it’d help converseve some of her energy as well since tomorrow may be a big day for her.” Arcon smiles booping my nose. Omir casts a sleep spell, the world slowly fading to black.

  * Flashback -



“Your back.” Vilkas says as I drop my bag at the door to the mead hall Farkas giving me a bear hug. 

“Welcome back sister.” Farkas says ruffling my hair.

“We’ve missed you.” he says.

“I’ve missed you too. So where are the welps?” I look around the hall which for the first time in a long time is surprisingly empty even Talima’s hit the road.

“Missions.” Farkas shrugs as we sit down next to Vilkas a table full of pre-prepared food by Tilma.

“Missions, everyone at once? Even the old coots?” I look at the brothers a bit confused they’re large frames easily dwarfing my own being alone next to both of them making it all the more noticeable.

“They’re doing whatever they do.” Vilkas asys pouring me a mug of mead handing me the sickly sweet liquid.

“Fair enough, everyone has a life.” I shrug sipping my drink. “So you two guarding Jorrvaskr then?” they nod.

“Well I’m just staying the week then I’ll be out your hair.” This was a year after I’d been named dragonborn and stopped Alduin me and my shield siblings grew apart a bit as I started to be called away specifically for missions by nobles and jarls. It was also the same year I left Skyrim to help fight off the dominion from the mainland with the help of the Alik'r and several other groups from Hammerfell. We talking and drink the boys telling me some of the upgrades that’d been made while I was away even the Underforge got an upgrade the passage to the back of it’s secret exit finally has a door and that the welp’s have been given bunk beds; they regale me with tales of how Tovar would bash his head on them every morning screaming just as loud as a rooster, or Farkas’s favorite where one of the new recruits thought he could take on Aela and she put that boy on his ass faster than he could blink.

“Want me to wash your back?” Vilkas asks as we head down to the bath my journey having left me feeling quite icky but the wonton need to feel my stomach had surpassed it for a long while so to continue they decided to join me in the bath.

“Sure.” I say as we strip down throwing our clothes and armor haphazardly into the basket in the corner of the bath Vilkas lathering up a cloth as I was Farkas’s back the disadvantage of being as big as they are is that they can’t always reach some parts of their backs. Vilkas pours some slightly warm water on me and moving my auburn hair aside washing my back.

“You’ve got a lot more scars than I remember.” I say wiping the cloth over what looks to be a recent wound, no more than a month or two old.

“ ‘Course you’ve been away a while.” he says flexing his arms showing off two dagger sized scars on them, making me chuckle.

“You nords and your pride in your scars.” Vilkas moves lower on my back scrubbing away at least a week's’ worth of sweat, dirt and grime.

“So says the dragonborn.” Vilkas teases.

“Turn around.” Farkas twists around looking at me a bit confused. “I’m going to wash all of you, so turn around.” he smiles turning around on the small stool as I scrub his front running my fingers into his thick chest hair. “You're like a werewolf.” I tease throwing the washcloth over this groin.

“If I’m a werewolf then I guess have the right to do this.” He lunges at me knocking both me and Vilkas to the floor, tickling me Vilkas deciding to tag team me with his brother.

“S-stop it!” I choke through a snort trying to push the large soapy man off me. “Hahah no fair you- hah cheater!” 

“No, this is cheating.” Vilkas says lifting my hips just enough to fit his hand between us running it over the dip in my spine; my back going rigid as I grab ahold of Farkas as best I can digging my nails into his back. Farkas grabs my hips lifting them up more as Vilkas prys my arms from around his brother putting them under us so he’s laying on them.

“F-fuck you.” I say half heartedly grinding my hips into Farkas’s lower abdomen. “You know- ahh, know don’t touch. . .there.” Vilkas continuing to run his fingers over the dip in my spine making me moan. “S-s-stop.”

“We love you.” Vilkas says his voice just barely audible enough for me to hear, his large hands tangling themselves in my hair pulling my head back to expose my neck; as the younger twin moves off from on top of us settling himself between my legs almost pushing them up to my chest.

“We didn’t know how to tell you.” Farkas says a bit sheepishly, bending down to trail kissing down my stomach.

“More we couldn’t both agree how to tell you.” Vilkas corrects nibbling along my neck.

“You could have just asked.” I say biting back a whimper, Vilkas’s callous hands cupping my breasts softly kneading them.

“Would you have taken us seriously?” he pinches my nipples rolling them between his thumb and index finger. “You won’t believe something without proof so-” I feel something press itself to my stomach and between my cheeks now laying fully against Vilkas I can feel his cock growing, throbbing and aroused at the idea of what would come. Craning my head the little I could I see Farkas’s pressed to my cunt rubbing slowly over my slit.

“But it’s p-polygamy.” I say trying to reason with them, both nords already having a base advantage over me.

“Polygamy; really? We’re twins we share everything.” Farkas says pushing himself between my folds pressing his head to my opening.

“You’ve told us time and again how you love twins and your well known for open love with as many people as one can.” Vilkas continues.

“Two strong, nearly identical twin nord brothers that have a warrior's heart a fantasy come true.” Farkas finishes; I curse myself for having gotten drunk enough one time to reveal to them that it was in fact a fantasy of mine to be tag teamed by two strong warriors preferably twins and fucked until I couldn’t remember my own name.

“Is this why everyone was kicked out of Jorrvaskr?” Vilkas finally lets of of my hair opting instead to bite down on my neck making me squirm small electric shocks shooting down my spine. Farkas nods pushing himself in just enough so the tip of his head fits snuggly inside my walls. I fight with my pride as the Dragonborn against the want and growing need to say yes to them; Vilkas and Farkas have always been like brothers to me but I’d never have asked them to be mine not after learning what- or more who I was suppose to be.

The water starting to dry off as the soap beings to stick to our skin both brothers splashing us with water, Vilkas teasing my ring with one of his fingers helping me relax some as my hole is coaxed open letting him slip his finger inside.

“Yes, I love you both too.” I mumble trying to bury my face as best I can by burying it inside Vilkas’s chest. “Please, I-” Farkas cuts me off with a kiss pushing himself inside him his brother quickly following suit stretching me to my limit; letting me adjust first.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. . .fair warning there is some birthing and disposal involved in this and well it's in the tags so I guess no surprise. But Just wanted to let you know.
> 
> P.S. disposal is for anything not scat yet still comes from your ass for those of you who don't know. Had to do a bit of research for this so; yeah. Fun fact.

“Wakey wake.” I hear Arcon coo shaking my slightly to wake me up; I rub my eyes blinking the sleepiness from them finding myself pulled from my dream and back into reality. My stomach comparably smaller than when I’d fallen asleep at least a size or two down, but replaced with a faint twisting pain. I rub my stomach trying to calm it down as now fully able to move freely or as free as my oversized belly would allow.

“Uncomfortable?” Arcon teases smiling, rubbing my belly “It won’t be like that for long, trust me.” he says as Vinamo and Marguerite pull me up and off the table; moving me so I’m in front of the fire pit once again forcing me to squat as the slightly uncomfortable pain starts to worsen making it hard to stay still.

“What’s going -” Vinamo cuts me off putting a finger to my lips slipping a bucket between my legs.

“Shhh, it's almost time.” he says patting my head, Marguerite lazily tying my hair up into a loose bun. The brenton mix pulling my head back and injecting me with a strange liquid.

“Silver Cloud?” Omir says looking at the syringe “This one wonders why such a powerful drug.” I can feel myself starting to get wet the heat coming from the crackling fire softly caressing my skin arousing me; I glance outside trying to distract myself only barely listening to what the two mages are saying the others seem to be waiting for something. Vinamo kneeling in front of me rubbing; my stomach mumbling soft praises of how strong these little ones will be.

“Did you absorb lots of nutrients from our little dragon pet?” he coos poking at my belly “I’m sure you did, you never disappoint me.” he either really loves his job or has many, many screws loose. “I wonder what you guys will look like now; maybe you’ll have tough dragon scales wouldn’t that be nice.” 

‘At least no one can say he doesn’t like kids.’ I sigh the dunmer placing a kiss on my stomach one hand on my hip the other one moving lower dipping his fingers into my cunt running two fingers along my folds up to my clit squashing it between his fingers rolling it between soaked digits, making me bite back a moan legs nearly giving out as I grab him trying to keep my balance.

“Is she here yet?” I hear one of the mages ask another who just shrugs.

“You don’t have to hide your voice pet.” Vinamo says looking up at me his face pressed to my bulging stomach. “The halls been muffled for a reason after all.” glancing outside I see the inky darkness of night and the ever so faint glow of a muffle spell surrounding the companions hall.

“Quite loving on her and just make sure she’s stretched enough.” an argonian mage snaps at the dunmer a tan female khajiit stands by his side; glancing around the room I notice that all the mages are wearing silver, gold and platinum badges thinking back to the compound I remember some of the others I’d cut down were wearing copper, brass, steel and iron. Judging from how those mages held themselves and how these ones hold themselves tells me that the ones in the room with me are leagues above the ones I’d run across during my escape.

“Animals need a loving touch.” Vinamo bites back.

“You're a lowly hybrid caretaker.” the argonian snaps “be happy you get to work with her at all zoophilia fetish freak.” Vinamo is about to say something when the door to Jorrvaskr opens the lady walking in accompanied by 4 other mages they’re wearing robes just as dark as hers. The atmosphere inside the hall quickly darkened even in the fire pit’s warm light seems to have dimmed. The Lady’s eyes fall on me and Vinamo the dunmer nodding his head to acknowledge his superior the other two mages bowing.

“Vinamo.” she says walking up to us her dark robed associates making themselves at home as they loosely around us one taking a seat the end of the table to my right another leaning on the bannister, his co-worker hopping up on the table next to him taking a drink from an thrall holding a serving tray as the last decides to rest on the stairs leaning on a support pillar I can’t see any of their faces even those facing the light.

“She’s ready.” He says standing up the lady holding up her hand halting him in his tracks as she turns attention to the Argonian and Khajiit.

“Aniel, Ze’rien” both mages visibly tense up as she says their names “You both know better than to speak in a field where you have no knowledge.” her voice is calm and relaxed yet both mages look as if she’d just threatened to skin them alive and feed them wolves. “Apologize to him and next time please think before for you speak.” Vinamo looking quite pleased that she’s sticking up for him in some way I can see a small smile play on his lips.

“I’m sorry.” the duo says in tandem “We shouldn’t have undermined a field of magic that has both physical and mental application.” Aniel says before they scurrying off to the back of the hall, the dunmer stepping out of the way; she kneels down so we’re eye level.

“Hello again pet, did you enjoy your walk around the outside world?” I can tell she’s trying to rile me up to spite her I say nothing. My body shaking, walls clenching around nothing as I struggle to stay still not letting on that I’m horny as all hell; the pain in my abdomen long forgotten. Vinamo moving behind me undoing the harness keeping the plug in place, as he pulls the plug free an egg starts to crown; hearing muffled chuckles behind me confirms it.

“Ready?” he asks bending over to hug me his arms pressing into my stomach almost forcing one of the large eggs out; I desperately clench my muscles around the trying to hold it in place. “Let me help you, the first clutch is always the hardest.” he says nuzzling my neck as he hugs me tighter forcing an egg from my rear into the bucket, the egg hitting the bottom of the wooden bucket with a dull thud.

The Lady picks up the egg her fingers playing with the slightly tacky and sticky egg as she presses it to my lips.

“Isn’t it beautiful” she says her voice warm as she rubs the rounded tip of the shell against my lips smearing a fishy and indescribable foul smell onto my lips. Placing the egg back in the bucket. “Vinamo please help her with the next few.” The other mage complies pressing harder on my stomach forcing a pained groan and three more eggs from me; my sex dripping at the feeling of being watched knowing that they’re violating me in in ways no one should has ever done before. Someone as powerful as I kneeling over a bucket birthing eggs from a so called ‘hybrid’ as they tease me; is to much, he pulls away as the lady moves her hand down rubbing my clit making me gasp. Grinding my hips into her fingers each clench of my walls my body moving against my will as I feebly buck my hips frees another egg, the heavy pressure in my gut fading as a feeling of euphoric happiness washes over me.

I hear a whistle behind me, making me turn my head to it’s source the Lady grabbing my face, forcing me to turn back to her.

“You are to look only at me.” she commands dipping her fingers into my cunt my eyes roll into the back of my head as a whimper escapes my lips. “Open your eyes.” she says as I peek my eyes open as much as I can I can feel her gaze on my taking in every little detail of my face as it contours with pleasure; and flushes with embarrassment. To be so closely watched during an intimate yet socially unacceptable act of giving birth and disposing of something at the same time, the very taboo of the thought let alone that it’s happening and the excitement I draw from it worming it’s way into my mind.

“The dragonborn birthing bastard eggs in front of us.” I hear one mage say to another teasing me as the lady digs her fingers deeper scissoring me. Stretching my walls as far as her fingers allow.

“How’s it feel to be watched.” The lady says her thumb grazing my lips “to be used for our own entertainment, admit you love it little dragonborn.” she slips her thumb into my mouth playing with my tongue as I lap at the intruding digit. Perfectly manicured nails grip my face as the taste of grave soil and ash lingers on my tongue her fingers so warm, yet she tastes of death itself.

“Disgraceful.” I hear one of the mages say as I push out another egg moaning my arms gripped tight to her trying to keep myself upright with every egg that’s pushed free my stomach steadily shrinks cat calls, insults and taunts of all kinds are thrown my way as I’m forced to look the lady in the face the pitchblack cover of her hood preventing me from seeing anything instead I just staring into the abyss.

She leaves me on the edge every time I get close she pulls her hand away pressing on my gut to push more eggs free my face still held tightly in her grip a few mages coming over to grope my breasts and butt teasing me, humiliating me.

“Good girl.” she praises as Omir pulls the now filled bucket out from under me handing it to Vinamo as the Lady backs away letting me drop to the floor curling up in a ball my face nearly flushed red from embarrassment. Her black robed friends pry me from my ball each mage holding down an extremity as I'm spread eagle she moves between my legs pressing down on a small lump in my stomach I hadn’t noticed before. I shiver at her touch the cool kiss of stone on me doing nothing to calm myself.

“It’s taken hold quite nicely.” she muses rubbing my belly both my sex and ass ache one wanting to be filled the other tries to close tired from the unusual abuse. She pushes her hand into my gaping sex with ease fisting my cunt pulling unbinded wanton moans from me, the mages holding my limbs prevent me from hiding myself from any of the others mages perverse watch. 

“Look at me.” she says softly as one of the golden badged mages lifts my head resting it on her knees to raise my head up, her fingers combing through my sweat slicked hair. I feel a sharp pinch that makes me squirm trying to move away as a flood of water gushes from between my legs, the Lady grabbing into something, slowly pulling it out. I feel a large slick, wet something as it’s pulled through my cervix my walls instinctively pushing it out. As she draws her hand back I see it’s covered in blood and a strange yellow substance a long fleshy looking cord in her fist as her other hand reaches between my legs catching the crowning head. Yelvetta brings over a bucket of warm water and some towels as I keep pushing sweat beads on my forehead as i’m stuck in a limbo of mixed pain and pleasure the drug dulling my senses, making my need my want to be filled immeasurable; as the pain from birthing eggs and whatever this thing maybe fight the embarrassment and the feeling of being degraded in front of so many.

“It’s a boy.” Arcon says as the Lady hands him the small lion looking cub small wings and scales crawl over patches the small boys’ body. “And he’s breathing, that’s rare.”

“I’d expect no less from my prized pet.” The lady says throwing the after birth into the fire the smell of blood and  burning membrane filling the room, my nose wrinkling at the smell the mages not seeming to affected by it. Arcon places the cleaned child on my chest as the mages free my arms the little half lion, half dragon cubs paws at my neck mewing as it squirms around trying to find some food. I feel a small smile pull at my lips unknowingly as I take a deep breath stroking his rabbit soft fur, cub fat squishing between my fingers. The Lady’s black robed friends move back one getting a drink as the others go back to lounging.

“She’s happy.” I hear the mage propping my head up say her fingers still playing with my hair the little thing finding my nipple beginning to suck on it as small spurts of milk fill its mouth dripping down its chin. I feel my smile fade as I tilt my head back to glare at the mage; bristling at her comment; my breasts extremely sensitive his rouge tongue sending small shocks through my body as it glides over my nipple lapping at the milk soaked tip.

“You bastards forced this on me.” I retort as the small cub hiccups spraying milk over my chest, little wings twitch and flutter as it paws on my breast trying to knead out more milk.

“Be happy.” one of the black robed mages says as he takes a honey nut treat from a platter. “You know you would never have taken a mate-”

“Not one that could satisfy her at least.” Vallen interrupts, the mage nodding in agreement.

“There are children that don’t have homes that need them.” I snap at them, as Arcon kneels down on my left.

“You're lying.” he says flicking my nose as I growl at him “all women- no, all people want to reproduce its in our blood adoption truly won’t sate your instincts.”

“That’s why they have toys.” I look around the room “To fill the place of assholes like you.” I hear some in the room laugh even with everything going back to normal as they talk some listening in on what we’re saying others relaxing.

“A toy can’t replace a person; the feeling of a man the pleasure only he could give, toys don’t have the same passion as people.” he slips his hand between my legs teasing my entrance, I shiver turning my head away to try and ignore him; my body betraying me once again as my hips eagerly grind down on his hand. “See your body is honest why can’t you be.”

“It should take about a week for the cub to grow into a child.” a male mage says him and Vinamo sharing the same insignia badge. The lady nods giving him an order to ‘cleanse’ me her mages switching out with some thralls as they mage set to work Arcon moving out of they’re way. Two of the summoned dremora lifting my legs to my chest as the mage carefully stuffs his hand into my cunt casting a spell; before repeating the process with my ass hurting me slightly as he stretches my hole. Too tired to fight back I let the mages do as they please knowing in my current state and with a little one in my arms fighting them would run the risk of the cub dying, his small fur tipped tail flicks back and forth as he tries to growl as we’re picked up and placed in a small bed set up by the stairs leading down to the rooms of the mead hall Vallen guarding me.

He grabs the cub by his scruff the small lion crying and snapping as he demands to be put back down. “I wonder how he’ll do in a fight ring.” he chuckles dropping the small cub back down onto me. I glare at him as I cradle the small animal scratching it’s back calming the little one.

“Just leave us alone.” I snap turning over and curling around the sleepy cub, he’s half as long as my forearm large paw pads knead as the soft cotton sheets.

“Aww, is the big bad dragonborn’s maternal instincts kicking in?” he teases groping my ass, his free hand quickly finding my neck pressing it into the bed “Don’t get to attached to that fur bag slut; we’re only getting started.” he lets me go sitting down in a nearby chair to watch over me as I glare at him, a blue light engulfing me as I fall back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit better and several rewrites. Here's another chapter! Enjoy

       - Flashback -

After a night of fun with the twin they both lay on either side of me resting; Farkas’s snoring the only sound in the quite mead hall, the three of us curled up in my bed my arm over theirs each brother has an arm over me crossing over my body. Vilkas letting me use his arm as a pillow after our session the two still sound asleep as I strain to hear anything outside still nothing but a quite night, the gentle chirping of crickets and the occasional footsteps of a guard walking past the mead hall on his patrol.

I run my hands through Farkas’s hair admiring him.

‘I’m sorry.’ I kiss him before turning over to kiss his brother ‘Please forgive me, and if I die forget me.’I slip out from between them replacing my body with some pillows; thankful for my position as guild master in the thieves guild. I take my armor and quietly slip out the door pulling on a simple shirt and pants as I exit the hall locking the doors behind me.

“Running away.” Mina asks as I walk past a guard my shoes in hand and armor in tow in my backpack.

“In a sense yes.” I shamefully admit the moon starting to move toward the horizon; I make my way out the gates and down to Shadowmere petting my loyal steed.

“Would you not be content with just staying in a city and living? You humans seem to love making children and playing house.” Mina says, she and I weren’t always on good terms in the earlier years of me being a dragonborn even if we’d spent all of our lives together so far.

“I’m not the housewife kind of girl.” I mount my horse and head to Lakeview the roads quiet at this time of day even the predators are sleeping soundly on this moonlit night.

“People change.”

“I don’t change much; never really been my way.” we gallop through Riverwood a guard stopping me to tell me to be careful of bandits up near the pass. I can hear Alvor and his wife talking they’re shadows visible through the curtains of their window, they talk about if they want to have another kid. Alvor saying he wants a son to teach his trade to as his wife Sigrid says she wants another girl; from the inflections in their voice I can tell they’re happy, so very happy. I unconsciously smile before continuing on my path to my home.

“Aren’t you going to go back?” Mina asks the calming sounds of a rushing river next to the path coupled with my steeds rhythmic hoof beats calming, I could almost get lost in it.

“Back where?”

“Back, their waiting for you.”

“I can’t go back, I never could time is a stream and you can’t go back only forward.”

“Don’t get philisocial with me.” she snaps “I know you better than anyone else I can feel your heart clenching you want some of that happiness.”

“I do.” we round a corner heading up to my house as the lake starts to come into view on the hillside to the left dim warm lights shine through my windows.

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“Myself.” she stays silent as we ride up the hill to the front of my manor inside I can hear Rayya sleeping, her snorting unmistakeable.

“The dragonborn fearless and brave savior of the world; is terrified of commitment.” Mina says in a revering tone, the same type most speak my name with as they praise the ground I walk on.

“Not commitment you asshole; I’m just scared they’ll find out that I’m a living a lie.” I unlock the doors pushing them open, careful not to wake anyone the bard, chef and carriage driver asleep in their rooms in the basement. The nearby bandit camp after having been cleared out and the secret passage better hidden I bought the plot of land and turned it into another home for my servants to use or for the unfortunate souls who’ve lost their homes; letting them work for me until they’ve earned enough for a house. My wealth so emminese I couldn’t spend it in 50 lifetimes even if I just threw money in the river.

I slip into the extra bedroom’s bath quickly washing up the water long gone cold as I quickly wash away the sweat and scent of cum off my body.

“The only lie you live is that your name is not the same.” she says.

“True, but I don’t deserve happiness; I made my wish and I got it, maybe in my next life I’ll just wish for happiness.” I say drying up tying my hair into a ponytail.

“Next life” she chuckles “You humans are adorable once you die that is the end no prince or god can bring you back.” she says as I pull my armor on starting to pack my bag, writing a letter to my housecarls and stewards calling for a postman as I exit the house locking it back up. My summoned thrall taking the letters and disappears into the night to deliver the letters; mounting up shadowmere again I set off for the boarder. The quietness of the star filled night takes me back to when I was a kid, it was just after daddy had come back from a patrol me, him and mommy were sitting under the starry sky as mommy pointed out consolations.

“Theres one.” she says pointing to it then to the book she’s holding the page opened up to show the warrior constellation. “It’s said if you follow this sign it will bring you strength.” I look at the book then back up to the sky as daddy points out a shooting star.

“Quick make a wish!” he says as I quickly close my eyes praying, I can tell both my parents are smiling at me mother chuckling slightly under her breath watching her 10 year old daughter wish upon silly stars; but she never said anything otherwise letting me enjoy the smaller things in life.

“So what did you wish for?” daddy asks pulling me into his lap as he scoots closer to mommy, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

“I wished to go on a great adventure and save lots of people I wanna be a hero!” I say happily “Just like you daddy, and I also wished to do something amazing to make you both proud of me.” mommy wraps her arms around me placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

“We’re already proud of you.” she says, as father nods we turn our attention back to the sky spending the night enjoying the full moon and beautiful stars.

Looking back to that day I wish that I’d wished for something else; being a hero has it’s perks but being on top of the world is lonely, no matter how many friends you make they won’t be able to keep up. And those that do push themselves to hard and wind up dead or severely injured. No one hears what you have to say they only hear what your title is, even people you love will start to succumb to it; most thinking they love you when in fact they barely know who you are. At the top I can stare down at the world around me, watching them; keeping them safe but destined to never have that one person by my side. The fleeting happiness of being the best is itself a prison, if I just wish I knew it then; love an intableable delight that would always remain foreign to me. No matter how strong, no matter how smart, how skilled or amazing someone I might take as my lover; I would be putting a target on they’re back, knowing that if I looked away for even a moment they’d be gone. Used to try and bend me to their captors will. The joy of children adopted or my own would be the same, no matter how much I want to be ‘normal’ again that’s a life I left behind long ago.

We reach the border as I’m let through the imperial guards telling me to be careful.

“Keep Skyrim safe while I’m gone.” I say saluting them before galloping down the hill the lights of the imperial city shining in the distance, not even on this beautiful night the aurora does not come to wave me goodbye. In the distance I hear a woman scream, followed by the cackling of some bandits I draw my bow as shadowmere heads in that direction jumping off a high ledge landing between them and the frightened woman as an arrow sprouts through their leader's neck.

“W-who are you?!” one of the men says his voice filled with a mixture of fear and hatred as I notch another arrow.

“The dragonborn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do sometimes question how much you all enjoy these backstory or I guess "filler" chapters as most would call them since it does kind of stop to look back into the past. Oh, and while i'm here and if you guys want too please write below your favorite or least favorite person in this story. See you guys and gals next chapter.
> 
> P.S. If you have questions about chapters or just want to pester me for when the next one is coming out; maybe even get a few hints or secrets just email me. My email is on my profile since Ao3 lacks a message system. And thank you all for your support as always!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me make a note of this now, this is counting back to the first time she traveled out of skyrim not when she came back when the story takes place. Just in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Revised Version

“My baby!” A woman cries an attack on the Imperial city by some strange human looking creatures, they’re not khajiits nor are they argonians. These monsters rampage through the city the guards no match for them.

“Get the civilians to safety!” a guard yells as a large lizard like beast rushes toward him strong gater like jaws and large pincers grab the man easily tearing through his arm, it’s iron clad hide deflecting any arrows.

“Run!” the city guard screams at the father holding his daughter; the mother lying dead in some nearby rubble.

“Mommy!” the guard is ripped in two as the father flees his daughter held close as she protests demanding they go back for her mother.

Smoke is rising for the city as these monsters continue to run free; buildings burning, houses and shops easily smashed to pieces as if they were a child’s building blocks. The smoke rises into the air as the firefighters struggle to keep themselves safe as well as cur the spreading flames the market district in sambles, Shadowmere and I gallop through the wreckage picking up a little girl as we ride past her I hand her off to a guard.

“Take her to safety.” I say, the bleeding man nodding before running off she’s still screaming for her father, not to far off a couple lays under a fallen beam only their arms visible they’re laying in a pool of blood; there’s no saving them. Casting a life detection spell I quickly turn the corner to find a guard and firefighter trying to fend off one of these beasts. Large, larger than even a were but it’s no rouge of hircine this beast is far to feral in nature thick gruff and oil slicked fur like a bear, with the stance of a panther as it raises a paw to attack I let an arrow fly shooting it through the claw; the enraged beast turning around snarling at me.

“Please help! My children! They’re stuck inside!” the woman cries her husband laying on the ground not to far off holding his side it seems he got away with minor injuries but was in no condition to go in. As the animal charges I jump off shadowmere my mount fighting the beast as I run through the flames.

“Where are you!” I call out the roaring of the fire, the city bells ringing and the chaos around me nearly drowning me out as I wander through the small house smoke quickly filling my lungs. Two small children no older then 8 or 9 are curled up in the corner the floor having falling away around them. The sister holding her younger brother both sobbing crying for their parents. “Over here!” they turn and look as a jump over the gap scooping them up just before the floor gives out underneath us we fall to the first floor a stray broken beam impales my side my armor having saved me from the worst of it. I carry them out both children clinging to me for dear life

Fo

Krah

Diin

The fire engulfing the door dies as a cold blast of frozen air starts to form; quickly melting ice crystals around it’s frame, I set the children down as more guards run up they’re looking worse for wear one missing his arm as a woman has what looks be a large moss green spike sticking through the thick of her leg.

“Take them to the safe house.” I say trying not to cough.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you!” The woman says the man with assistance standing up and hugging me.

“You should come with us.” one of the guards says as I pull the wooden plan from my side shadowmere fighting on even ground with the beast.

“No, I’m fine get them to safety.” I say running off drawing my swords, the beast swings as shadowmere rears back just dodging it’s claw as I jump on it’s back stabbing it in the neck on the creatures back I notice that around it’s neck are scales and gills hidden under the fur. Digging my swords into the soft tissue of the gills the beast crys out trying to throw me off slamming me into walls with enough force to break bone before falling dead on the ground. Not to far off I hear another scream biting my tongue to ignore some of the pain I mount my steed as we run off in the direction the scream came from. Five massive creatures crawl into buildings as what looks like a Clannfear spits fire from it’s mouth, a long striped skunk tail hanging off its back side the creature itself looking emaciated and weak. While it's distracted I charge the creature turning around and blasting me with fire; it’s enough to sear my skin but not enough to stop my swords from slicing through soft flesh and brittle bones.

“AHHHH!” 

A man screams out a a bat like creature with a large insectoid mosquito-esk head swoops down on him crushing him in it’s claws as it easily reduces him to a shell of his former self. Notching an arrow I sever it’s wing before it has the chance to take off the beast crying out in pain it’s scream somewhere in the uncanny valley of human and beast. Another roar rings clear in the city;  I turn my head large gater like jaws stare me down, slitted eyes narrow on me as it charges.

Fus

Ro

Dah

It goes flying long scorpion tail following it as it crashed into a fruit cart.

Dur

Neh

Viir

The undead dragon answers my call in a swirling vortex of purple and black he flies out and into the sky; seeing the chaos he lunges into action snapping up a few of the beasts large, sharp teeth easily digging through armored hide as he picks off any in the sky or on the ground he can reach.

Hun

Kaal

Zoor

Mul

Qah

Diiv

From sovngarde steps Hakon One-eye and Felldir the old, as a faint white dragon armor crawls over my skin protecting it as we charge into battle.

“Felldir help the mages and guards put out the fire!” he nods breaking off me and Hakon as I pull Sanguine’s rose from my pack summoning a dremora, even with their help these beasts tear through the already damaged city for every two we cut down three more seem to appear.

“Your bleeding.” Hakon says as I clutch my side one of the large beast lays dead next to us, my sword impaled through it’s eye.

“I know.” I huff, my vision starting to blur having ignored my wound to long, ash, blood and soot stick to my skin as the smell of iron and burning wood fills the air; screams of families and the roars of beasts echo thought the imperial city. “But we can’t stop here.” downing a health potion I stand back up my legs weak and unsteady as another monster rounds the corner ready to make a meal out of us, foaming at the mouth, dripping blood it lunges at me grabbing my left arm nearly ripping it off the dragon armor over my own elven armor keeping it’s jaw from crushing the limb as I stab it through one of its various eyes. Howling in pain it throws me against a wall hearing a crack I hit the ground my body paralyzed as Hakon fights it off using shouts of his own.

“Move damn it.” I command myself coughing up blood as it trickles down my lips “Move.” standing up I reach for a discarded near by bow from an unfortunate hunter the beast had taken down before attacking us. “Eat shit fuck face.” I wheeze as my hero dissipates the beast turning to me and charging, I launch the arrow straight through it’s throat and through the back of the head.

“Is this the end?” Mina asks looking at me.

“Like hell it is.” I cough my vision starting to go red. “D-don’t. . “

“Give into your instincts.” she says wrapping her wings around me my wounds healing as I feel my broken and battered body mend itself back together dislocated joints snap into place, the smoke in the air no longer clogging my lungs. “Dominate them.” I stand up my ethereal armor dissipating as my elven set bends; slowly breaking as large thick scales crawl over my body. “Show the world it needs to fear you.” I let out a blood curdling roar that rips through the city the scent of these creatures crystal clear as I follow my nose emerald slitted eyes dart around easily finding any foes as I tear into them; easily ripping into them tearing out their insides. The taste of blood and the crunch of bones intoxicating as I run through the city barely conscious of what i’m doing all I know is that I need more.

“Stop.” I command Mina weakly as she ignores me her large wings tucking me safely beneath her.

“I won’t let you die, if you die I die this is my fight now.” she says as we lunge at another, Durnehviir catching a glimpse of me as he lands nearby to snap up another beast.

“I -”

“Quiet.” she commands, despite my better judgment I let her control our body as the beasts are quickly taken care of, the fires of the city starting to get under control as the sun starts to set a long day filled with sorrow and loss all my summons gone, Mina drags us into a burnt out shop crawling in scales dropping off my body as my mind starts to clear. Recent wounds start to reopen as her power fades.

“H-help. . . .” I call out weakly it was a disgrace for a dragon to die in view of its peers and I much felt the same but I also did not want to die. “P-p-please. . . anyone.” my vision starts to blur making it impossible to see two feet in front of me as I try to pick myself up battered and bloodied I lay on the floor of the burned building; fresh flesh and raw guts fill my stomach almost to bloating as I hear a door creak open from somewhere behind me.

“She’s still alive.” I hear a man say.

“She’s from Skyrim.” Another says as I’m picked up my saviors accent thick almost like brynjolf’s “We need to get her to the guild.” one of the men say as we head down a secret hatch and into the sewers.

“Sleep Ashell.” the other says “You're safe now.” I try to ask who they are and what guild they’re talking about but before I can open my mouth I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about this chapter after re-reading it and finding a few mistakes I feel this chapter on a whole is lack luster; I can't put into words my regret at turning out something that was clearly not ready for release; even after a second read. I hope the ch.26 will make up for this embarrassment. 
> 
> Thank you all for your time,and hope to see you again next time!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a dream, or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-vised version.

I daze awake to tired to open to my eyes it might be due to the spell or just from exhaustion but I can feel my bed dip slightly, compressing under someone's weight. Slim fingers comb through my hair I can hear all the mages talking as the music dies down the sounds of the door at the bottom of the staircase open and close has  me assuming that everyone is heading off to bed or just poking around some more.

“She’s a good girl.” I hear the Lady says caressing  my cheek.

“She can be.” Arcon says the floorboards creak as he stands at the top of my bed, his shadow cast over my sleeping form. “If she’d just break it’s make things so much easier.” he sighs.

“You always say that, but you never complain when you’re allowed to get rough with them.” Vallen says shifting in his chair the wood of the chair groans with the weight of him and his armor, the heavy metal suits’ joints rubbing together making an uncomfortable grating sound.

“I just hate using child gloves.” Arcon says trying defending himself.

“Sure, and i’m an orc.” Vallen jokes setting down his heavy sword.

“You’ve the brain of one.” Arcon chuckles, making the redguard huff in annoyance. The lady leans down until we’re only inches apart her steady breath washing over my chin.

“I know you’re awake.” she whispers to me “You should know it’s not polite to eavesdrop.” still unable to open my eyes or move the better portion my body, I twitch; barely noticeable to the others  but it seems she knows. 

‘It’s not nice to kidnap people and use them for experiments either.’ I retort back in my head.

“Sleep little pet, you’ll need it.” as she says that the music and chatter of mages starts to die out  again as I fall back asleep.

What feels like hours later I open my eyes finding myself alone in Fort Dawnguard, not even the barking of war dogs echos through its hollow stone halls.

“Hello?” confused I look around body bare to the cold of the castle's halls I assume i’m in a dream but to be here of all places seemed strange. “Serana? Isran?” I call out walking through the fort, the troll pen looks as if it’s been used recently but there was not a soul there. 

“I know I don’t like a lot of people in the Dawnguard but usually there’s at least someone here.” I grumble deciding to head up to the second floor. “ANYBODY!?” I call out hoping to at least get an answer, even if it was a dream I would usually have a companion of some kind by my side or there would be at least people around. Giving it some thought I run down to the potion table grabbing some vampire dust and nirnroot mashing it into a thick paste; as I head back to the main room I pick up a bottle of sleeping potion mixing it with the paste to make the substance spread easier as I draw a diagram of Vaermina's Summoning circle.

“I already know you don’t like me because of what I did to your skull, so doubt you’d take the chance to haunt my dreams with an actual invite.” inviting Vermia in was the only way I would be able to know for sure that this was a dreamscape; as I start the incantation a light purple mist starts to pour in gathering in the middle of the summoning circle. ‘It’s working.’ with a smile continuing to chant as a wind blows through the halls gathering up more of the mist starting to take the form of the goddess of nightmares; but just before her body is fully materialized the mist dissipates.

“What the-?” confused I try again moving closer to the circle only to find it’s disappeared as well. “The hell!?” I curse looking around. “Vaermina if you’re here say something!” I demanded.

“It’s just us.” I hear a voice say, whirling around I face the bunk room to find the Lady standing in the large arched doorway. “I’d prefer you not invite others in here.”

“Yeah, she’s here; otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” I mumble lazily waving my hand at her, knowing she’s a mage I dare not make a move,  from what shes’ just said she’s confirmed that this isn’t a dreamscape but nor is it the real world either. Knowing this sets me more on edge since this means she has full control.

“Come.” she motions me over as she turns walking into the back room, disappearing.

‘Mages.’ I sigh deciding it’s best not to follow I head over to the dog pen as I pass through the second arched door i’m teleported back into the main hall.

“What? Son of a -. .” I sigh angrily heading down to the troll pen, as I near the second door once again i’m teleported back into the main hall.  “I’m not following you!” I snap heading up to the second floor half way up, I once again find myself back where I started. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!” I shout kicking at nothing before tripping falling face first into the floor. Unsure of what to do I get up wondering if I can get past the spell by sprinting through the door. Each attempt just as futile as the last, always ending up back in the main hall. The more I try to get away it seems the closer I get to the invisible door she left through not wanting to admit. . .no, not wanting to acknowledge that the only way to get out was to follow her; after what felt like hours of useless attempts to do god knows what I finally give in deciding to just sit on the floor of the main room and pout.

“Fine then i’ll just sit here!” I huff a small voice in the back of my head telling me that it’d be smarter to go with her, since I can no longer takes a few steps in any direction without being teleported back into the same spot.

“That’s what she wants.” I grumble arguing with myself Mina strangely silent through this whole endeavour.

‘But it would be better wouldn’t it? Staying in an empty castle unable to do anything is no life.’ the voice reasons.

“Get out of my head.” I snap swatting at nothing.

‘I am your voice of reason, you can’t get rid of me.’ It replies with a tired sigh.

“That’s like what that ghost said about ‘You can’t kill the dead.’ well I killed him. So that means I don’t have to listen to my ‘voice of reason’.” I retort sticking my tongue out.

‘So you would kill yourself?’

“. . . .Well no. . .but-”

‘We both know you’re right this is the only way.’ It says making me roll my eyes I hated to admit that I had to be a quote - unquote ‘good girl’ to get out this; that and I had just grown too tired to fight it anymore the slight interests of whatever is beyond this empty cobblestone castle seemed far more entertaining than just sitting here.

“I could just wait it out.” I reason with myself trying to think of any reason not to follow behind her even coming up with the excuse that all the stones in the main room needed to be counted.

‘In a world she controls do you honestly think that any time will pass? You know what she wants you to do.’ the voice says.

“Doesn’t mean I have to do it.”

‘True, but if you wait too long what are you to do? Sitting here is an option but if she wills it she may very well create something you won’t be able to fight off.’ it replies, sighing I get up feet sore from pounding against the hard stone floor as I draw closer to the backroom. 

“I can always use my voice.” In all honesty I wasn’t even sure if my voice would work in this world.

‘And if it doesn't?’ The voice questions.

“Then I’ll just have to kill it with something.” I inch closer to the back room relieved that I hadn’t been teleported back into the main hall yet as I eye the inky darkness; faint outlines of cots and some dividing screens made up the ‘bunk room’ as Isran called it, the roaring fire of the fire place providing a dim but warm light.

‘With what weapons?’ it questions it’s voice a mocking snarky tone ‘Just go you and I both know we have no say in this.’

“Well gee aren’t you all smiles and sunshine.” I grumble tossing a few discarded pebbles into the room waiting to see if anything happens; taking a deep breath I step through the door into the bunk room of Fort Dawnguard. Looking around I can’t even catch the faint outline of a person in the darkness of the room, the Lady seeming to have vanished into thin air. “All that for some fucking beds. . .” I sigh angrily to have even been expecting her on the other side, i’m sure to some extent we could be civil. . . . . .at least until I get my hands on her and wring her neck. Tired and bored I lay down in one of the cots closest to the fire; the warmth from the crackling flames makes me wiggle my toes in content.

‘Still alone but at least I can sleep now.’ I think yawning as I feel something graze the arch of my foot, pulling my foot away I look down sleepily to see no one there. ‘Huh. .weird.’ I mumble not giving it much more thought than that as I start to doze again; suddenly I feel as if i’m begining to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm going to need a new pre-reader; kiwi-kisses has gotten busy.  
> :T  
> Hrmg. . .ah well not much will change just updates will take longer I guess. Anyway see you guys next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? So soon? Why that's unheard of! 
> 
> Anyway guys I just wanted to tell you to PLEASE go back and read the last chapter since it was updated. I cut a lot of it out for being half-baked extending a chapter just to make a longer read isn't something I should've tried. I prefer quality over quantity so even if the newer chapters range in length or are super short and you don't like it i'm sorry; but extending something past it's welcome doesn't always make for good content.
> 
> Oh and before you ask Yes, this is a flashback but it is more tied in with the story than it is her backstory where it actully takes time to go back in time. . . . .if that makes any sense.

“Look; the sun is rising.” my companion points out to the horizon where the first rays of sunlight start to peek over the mountains in the background. “It’s beautiful isn’t is?”

I nod my head stepping forward to look out over the great expanse of what this country has to offer. The dark blues and blacks fade slowly from the sky as warm pinks and yellows welcome a new dawning day.

“Ashell.” I turn to look at my companion his face blurry and distorted, looking over his body I can only tell that he maybe a mage or monk with orange-brown robes and pale grey skin. “Do you have anything you regret?” Thinking I shake my head i’d done many things in my life, a lot of things I might not to be proud of today but I couldn’t expect to have everything go my way in life, if it did it would be to easy.

“Really nothing?” he says in almost disbelief “But you were just telling me the other day you didn’t like how things turned out.” I sigh and shrug just shaking my head.

“Haha true I guess most would second guess their life choices if a horde of zombies came raining from the sky.” he laughs, even tho I wasn’t talking it seemed as tho he already knew what i’d said.

“Do you ever miss your home?” Looking down at the ground my shoes just as blurry as the rest of this memory but the faint details I could make out hinted that my shoes were made of hardened leather.

I mouth the words “I do” and he sighs turning to looking back at the sunrise.

“If you could turn back time. . . . would you change anything?”

We stand in silence as I mull over his question; of course I want to turn back time, to do things differently but. . if things were different, than I wouldn’t be where I am- who I am today.

“No.” I mouth the words again.

“Why not?”

“Because, even if I was thrown into the fires of Oblivion itself and had to claw my way back out; I wouldn’t change a thing.” walking up beside him I take his hand moving close to him our backs turned to the cavernous dungeon we’d just cleared as day broke.

“I guess you really like your powers.” he says with a almost self-depraved chuckle; shaking my head I poke him in the chest.

“No, it’s because I got to meet you.” I couldn’t see it but I could see him flinch his head turning down in embarrassment. I can feel myself mouthing the words but to myself I am mute it truly is a strange feeling; most memories I always think back of what I could have said, what I could have done to make things better ;but here I am just a voyeur of my past mistakes.

“Y-you're just saying that.” he says his voice slightly shaky.

I chuckle rolling my eyes “No, I mean it.” leaning in I kiss him on the cheek, sunrays washing over us as it rises higher into the sky.

“Than if, you got one wish. .what would it be?” he takes my other hand we’re now face each other the smell of dust, goblin blood and damp mold from the cave walls stick to our clothes; wrapping his arm around my waist he presses us together.

“I already got my wish.” I say; he looks at me a bit confused head cocked to the side. “I wanted to be a great hero, a great adventurer and help people all across this great land I live on. I never expected the road to be easy; or to be short but to change my past would mean I wouldn’t be able to have seen, to have meet all the people I have. I wouldn’t change a thing.” I remember this. . .this was one of the first times i’d went adventuring after leaving home; back then even the simplest of dungeons were hard. And I didn’t always know if the food I had would last me until the next town, or even if it was poisoned or not it was so hard; always dancing of the edge of a dagger's blade but. . . . . . 

Reaching my hand up I comb my fingers through his short black hair a pointed ear pricks my finger making me moving it to cup his cheek.

These were the things I wouldn’t give up for the world, the quiet moments to enjoy the sun rise, sun set the joy of traveling with friends and just being content in the fact that I exist on this amazing planet full of magic, and monsters, and gods.

. . . . . . . .When did my love for adventuring and truly helping people die?

He looks down at me a smile on his face “I love you.” he mouths, the words mute to my ears but I smile in return resting my head on his chest.

“I love you too.” I close my eyes as the warmth of the morning sun soaks into our tired worn bodies.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you all for voting and here's the next chapter oh; and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!
> 
> (I know it's the day after but hey close enough.)
> 
> REVISED VERSION

“Wakey, wakey pet.” I hear Arcon coo stroking my head, I grumble curling into a tighter ball hoping if I ignore him long enough he’ll go away. “I said get up.” he reprimands flicking me in the ear.

‘Ouch. .prick.’ I uncurl and peek at him through mostly lidded eyes the hall of Jorrvaskr having far fewer mages in it than I last recall. ‘Please tell me some of them died.’ I pray silently knowing full well that; that wasn’t the case.

“Time to go home.” he smiles snapping his fingers as a long thin shipping crate is brought over and placed a few feet away. “Get in.”

I blink stretching out to yawn as I let my eyes focus to the morning light. “In the box?”

“Yes, we’re going home.”

“I don’t have a home.” I argue most say a House is a Home if you share it with the people you love; but to me a house has always been a house my only concept of home is where I plan to sleep for the night.

“Yes you do it-” he’s cut off when I hear a small cry from the corner of the room; the small cub i’d given birth to is being cramped into a cage two sizes too small, it cries out for me as the hard metal bars dig into it’s skin a azure leather collar wrapped tightly around it’s neck.

“Hey-!” Standing up to protest i’m brought back down to my knees with Arcon’s electrocution spell, Vallen barely paying me any mind as he kicks the small creature in the face.

“Shut up! All this thing does if fucking cry.” he complains kickin it again as the cub goes quiet whimpering in submission. “You ready over there yet?” he asks impatiently turning to face Arcon.

“Almost just have to get her into the crate.” The elf says picking me up and stuffing me into the box.

“Don’t shove me-!” I snap at him as he slams the lid into my face forcing my head to slam back into a thin bed of hay acting as a poorly constructed cushion.

“Stupid bitch.” Vallen sighs walking over to his fellow mage. “I can’t believe the lady is having HER come with us.” 

“You do know I have ears.” A woman says walking over to the two, her voice soft and airy sounding, her tone even and calming almost motherly. .as mother as one could get being a deceptive assfuck as one of these mages are. Peeking through a crack in the box I can see she has butt length flax colored hair, large curls accentuate her thin yet slightly curvy frame. I say slightly since if you looked at her from the right angle you’d mistake her for a guy.

‘Looks more like a follower for Dibella than a mage.’ trying to twist and turn I just end up scraping myself on the box far to small to do more than turn my head. ‘Wonder where the others went.’ I muse my elbow jabbing uncomfortably into my spleen.

“Vallen, Arcon, Alice you three will take our pet out for a walk through each hold.” The lady says, I bring my eye back to my peephole. “There are two Imperial camps near Solitude and Windhelm.” as the Lady talks I peek at the Alice’s badge; platinum with diamond and a strange black and red striped stone sitting in the middle of it. “Cason is waiting outside by the stables, he will be accompanying you.” they nod as she dismisses them with a wave turning to address the few mages left in the hall. “Be sure to have your reports ready once you return to the compound and. . .” she stops for a pause turning to look me dead in the eye. Knowing i’d been eavesdropping the whole time “If any of our pets friends give you any trouble eliminate them.” I can feel my heart sink, there’s nothing I hate more than to involve the innocent in my business. 

“I was hoping to take one of the thieves and test some things on them; the Nightingale we caught a while back is proving to be a very good subject.” one of the mages says tossing some shiny stones into the fire; they’re unmistakably the gems I have to Karhila when I’d told her to go get Brynjolf the midnight black gleam of the gems melt into the raging fire.

“Malior please do not waste resources on such a small pool of subjects.” she says turning back to face everyone “Return to the compound and we shall start with phase 3 of testing; we’ve wasted enough time as it is.” she dismisses them all with a wave as her and her black robed friends walk out of the hall.

“Finally.” One of the mages sigh happily “I can’t wait to get back to finish my transformation experiment.”

“Yeah, and since we’ll be heading through High Rock I can pick up a few beggars and orphans to use for testing.” another says.

My stomach churns thinking back to the jars in Ellena’s secret room and how those could have been some of the unfortunate souls that we’re whisked away into this world of madness.

“Ready in there?” Arcon teases as a servant picks up the box tumbling me around my small wooden prison. My head and chin now pressed into my chest as my legs wrap around one another like overgrown vines.

‘If I can just get outside I can break open-’

“Oh, and don’t think you can break open the box with a shout.” Arcon says “Your collar will prevent you from shouting all together.” confused I worm my arm up to my neck touching a paper thin collar; I couldn’t believe it, I hadn’t even noticed it was there.

‘When?’

“We put it on when you were sleeping.” Vallen butts in as i’m carried out leaving my cub behind the blood draining to my head from my now awkward position and fairly stupid thrall servant carrying me with my feet over my head. “It also magnifies the spells we cast on you, so you’d better not go acting out.” 

Thrashing around as much as I can I get the clumsy servant to drop me a few times drawing some attention but not enough for anyone to investigate.

“It’s useless.” Alice says kicking the box as I lay my head back as to not receive a boot heel to the eye. “The box is enchanted; You won’t be getting out until we let you out.” she sighs 

“Save travels.” One of the guards says as we pass through the gates of Whiterun.

“Even if it’s enchanted they can still hear me!” I bite back at Alice “Help!! These mages are kidnapping me and have attacked the companions! Someone stop them!” I scream thrashing trying to make myself noticeable.

“And only we can hear you.” Arcon adds whispering to me through the wood of my prison; we we casually stroll through the second gate of the city approaching the stables.

At the stables i’m loaded into a cart the servant tying my box down to the rented cart; Cason in the front drivers seat. The mages loading themselves in as well Arcon pulling out a book on human experimentation, while Vallen and Alice talk silently among each other as we set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know for the longest time despite me naming Arcon I would always read his name as Acorn. Heh, well then again he is a nut. . .get it? . . . .okay i'll go sit down now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! . . okay, okay it's not on time sorry but hey; I think this turned out pretty good. Happy New Year and best wishes to you all!!

“I thought I said we were heading to Winterhold.” Alice snaps at the dunmer as we head up into the mountains.

“I have business in Markarth as well; anyways i’m sure our outpost team would love to meet the mistress’s pet in person.” he says blandly his eyes focused on the road. “And put her back in that box we can’t have someone seeing her.” he snaps at Arcon; my mind barely paying attention to what their saying.

“No one’s going to be on this road except the guards and I don’t think anyone is going to question us while your spell is up.” Arcon says in his defence gently gliding the sharp edge of the dagger across my neck.

“Uh huh.” he responds unamused with the altmers’ playful nature, knowing his magic will be depleted by the time we arrive.

“When will we arrive at the Broken Tower?” Vallen asks; we’re making fairly good time with the horses trotting pace.

I look between the mages shocked “. . . . . Y-you. . .just want me. . . . .for some. .shallow title?” my brain already a mess from the confession of Cason and how so many years ago they’d already set their sights on me.

“Pretty much.” Arcon shrugs as Alice takes a small dwemer metal object from her bag; the gold plated item no bigger than her thumb, as she slips in a small soul gem. “I mean for some it’s a power trip.” Vallen smirking to himself, I can only reason that is why he’d signed on in the first place. “Some truly do want to see what the extent of your power is-” Alice nods her head as she fiddles with the small metal object twisting and turning little knobs. “The mistress. . . . well” he pauses a moment to give it some thought “-you can say she has her reasons.“

“Just. . Reasons? Really just because fucking reasons!?” I repeat my muddled mind clearing slightly as I start to curse internally in dova. ‘It’s all your fucking fault we’re in this fucking mess!’ I snap at Mina who just sighs rolling her eyes.

‘It’s Also my fault that you didn’t die during the attack of your village; or at the silver-hand, or even at Alduin’s.’ she says displeased this wasn’t the first time i’d gone off on her for such a thing.

‘I-. . . .well. . .fine.” I huff knowing what she said was true ‘Maybe in my next life i’ll just wish for a fucking puppy.’ I groan as she wraps her tail around me.

‘Don’t worry, we’ve escaped them before we can do it again.’ she reassures me.

‘Yeah, well i don’t think they’ll be as careless this time.’ she just shrugs neither agreeing or disagreeing with me.

“Hey Alice~” Arcon says playfully nudging her with his foot; the woman looking up from her work. Hooking an arm under each leg he hikes them up to my chest. “Want to play with our little dragon pet a bit? You haven't properly introduced yourself yet have you?”

“Just put her back in.” she commands as the elf reluctantly shoves me back into the wooden box my foot now pressed to my face as the other hangs out of the crate stopping the lid from closing fully.

“OW” my tone more annoyed than pained as he tries to shut the crate over and over to no avail “Would it kill you to just lay me in this damn thing?”

“Your comfort isn’t our concern.” Arcon reminds me as he tries to bend my leg behind my back.

“Do I look like fucking origami? Stop that!” I protest trying to kick at him. 

‘This is our chance.’ Mina reminds me as Vallen and Arcon start to bicker over why I won’t fit.

‘But what about the other two?’ my eyes quickly giving a quick look, my leg still halting the lid from closing.

“She fit when I put her in!” Vallen says grabbing my legs and pushing it flat against the floor of the box.

“Well this way she’ll be more flexible later!” Arcon retorts.

“The only thing she’ll be is in pain and her muscles will be blown out from excessive stretching!” the redguard snaps letting go of my leg as they try to close the box again, this time it’s my arm that gets caught.

‘They won’t be a problem just trust me.’ she assures me as I let her start to take control, gold- brown scales crawl over my skin as a pair of wings forces the lid open Arcon now trying to put his whole body weight on it to try and close it. A long scaly tail sprouts from my tailbone swishing it back and forth as I spread my wings shattering the crate to pieces; Arcon flying out of the cart and into what once was a sabers’ den, Alice shielding herself as best can from the spray of wood. As usual Vallen is the first one to action as Cason tries to calm the now paniced horse as it sets into a run, tumbling all three mages out of the cart.

“Stop them!” she commands as both Arcon and Cason try to cast stun or sleep spells, both missing their mark. I try to fly away only to find that my tail has become lodged in one of the seats as the cart veers to the right as the hysterical animal just barely dodges an ice spike to the head. I’m barely able to pull my spike tipped tail free before the cart goes over the edge taking the horse with it as I fly into the air dodging their attacks; the mages small backpacks still in the cart as it tumbles down the mountain, the bags catching on rock tearing open, leaving now tattered books and broken potion bottles to either settle on the mountain side cliffs or roll to the bottom.

‘There!’ Mina turns my head to see a black book with a gold and silver emblem embedded on the front; tumble down the hill just barely coming to rest on a drop off. ‘We need to grab it; it might contain something important.’ Nodding in agreement I dive when my muscles suddenly tense up as a lighting storm spell hits it’s mark. 

“Fuck!” I’m barely able to maneuver my body enough to avoid going head first into a rock even with horn and hardened skin the damage would nearly kill me; instead my wing clips the rocks breaking the bone and dislocating it from my shoulder blade. The horse and cart already laying the bottom the animal dead and the cart broken into pieces; I’m barely able to grab the book bouncing off the rock it was sitting on as struggle to wrap my one good wing around half my body holding the book close as I tumble down the mountainside hitting back lower back agasint an outcropped rock at the bottom of the mountain sending shooting pain through my body. Ears ringing as I try to wipe the dirt from my eyes I can see them trying to descend the mountain.

“We have too AUGH!” I try to stand only to realize that the dragonblood within me hasn’t fully healed my broken wing yet. “Hide. .we need to.” standing up slowly I can see my pursuers readying their spells; i hit the ground just barely dodging a paralysis spell. “W-what do we do?” my brain rattled from the fall.

“There.” Mina points out as I glance over at the river in front of us.

“How’d a miss that?”

“It doesn't matter just let it sweep you away.” she commands as I crawl to the rushing water a few feet away, clawed talyons turning up dirt, mud and rocks as I’m able to slip into the river; Vallen the quickest and apparently more field experienced makes it to the bottom first.

“Oh no you don’t!” He says as I push off a rock swimming to the other side of the small river as i’m pull away, the heavily armored redguard keeping fair pace with the stream. He readies a spell as the other three barely make it to the bottom in one piece. Cason and Alice being the next two to make it to the bottom if not a bit scraped up while Arcon was having the hardest time of the four, before he can cast it I grab a rock from the bottom of the river bed; swinging my tail to splash water in his face as a distraction before throwing the rock almost hitting him in the head. I can feel the bones in my wing start to shift back into place as it relocates itself in its socket; the bitter cold water clearing up my head enough to take another chance at stunning the mages.

Vallen momentarily distracted as I throw a bigger rock at him this time hitting is leg making him trip; Cason and Alice’s spells just barely miss me before I go over the edge of a waterfall. Using my clawed wings I hang onto some of the rocks inside a tiny alcove in the rocks as the water rushes over me.

“She must be down river!” I hear Cason say as him and Alice approach Vallen.

“I don’t see her ahead.” Vallen says; the waterfall wasn’t a far drop but it was just enough to let me use the churning white waters as a cover.

“Pulled under?” I hear Arcon pant as he runs up to them.

“Pulled under? In a river like this? You must be stupid.” Vallen snaps at the elf who from his next words makes me thing their all glaring at him. “It’s your FAULT we’re in this in the first place!” he continues “We had just one fucking job and you messed it up!”

“That may be but fighting won’t help us right now.” Alice says trying to think of something to do; I adjust myself so I can take off when Arcon and Vallen go silent; stilling my breathing I can barely hear what their saying.

‘We should go while we have the chance.’ Mina says trying to get me to move.

‘I don’t want to go out there then get captured again.’ I reason the rushing water starting to make it hard to hold onto the outcropping rocks.

‘What other choice do we have?’ she says as I hear a spell being cast that oh-so familiar sound of a low hiss.

‘Detect Life’ I mumble just before Vallen jumps down and latches himself to my tail.

“I got her!” he says pulling both me and him down into the river below. “Thought you could get away?” he taunts I as he grabs one of my wings trying to twist it free of my body. My hands holding tightly to the strange hard backed book.

“Kinda!” I retort almost enthusiastically as we crash into a rock in the river, the armored redguard hitting his back against the rock; he’s able to wrap his fingers around my neck as i’m able to twist in his grip quickly picking up a small female mudcrab from one of the banks and shove it into his face the crustation latching onto him.

“Son of a bitch!” he screams as I push off him watching him wrestle with it trying to pry it’s jaws free of his face.

“Gotta love cannibalistic mudcrabs.” I chuckle before running towards the small hunters camp; the other three mages hot on my tail as I duck into a tent.

‘Why are we hiding in a tent?’ Mina growls; I can see she’s getting anty to take full control as more of my body starts to shift into that of a dragon.

“Give it a minute-” 

“WE DON’T HAVE A MINUTE!” she snaps forcing me to spread my wings as the mages approach; the tent and its contents blocking their view for a moment while we take off; I give a quick look back watching for any oncoming attacks.

“Don’t look back.” she commands as we fly higher into the sky and towards dragon bridge the book still clutch in hand some sort of magic having kept it somewhat safe from water damage. The wind stinging my skin as we soar through the air up to high for anyone to truly notice us as we fly over Dragon’s Bridge, hunting parties and carriages carrying both passengers and cargo along mountain roads.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horses, The human body's bone structure and mountains. . . .
> 
> My search history is not something that would make a ton of sense; but as usual research is research and it must be done.

“I thought I said we were heading to Winterhold.” Alice snaps at the dunmer as we head up into the mountains.

“I have business in Markarth as well; anyways i’m sure our outpost team would love to meet the mistress’s pet in person.” he says blandly his eyes focused on the road. “And put her back in that box we can’t have someone seeing her.” he snaps at Arcon; my mind barely paying attention to what their saying.

“No one’s going to be on this road except the guards and I don’t think anyone is going to question us while your spell is up.” Arcon says in his defence gently gliding the sharp edge of the dagger across my neck.

“Uh huh.” he responds unamused with the altmers’ playful nature, knowing his magic will be depleted by the time we arrive.

“When will we arrive at the Broken Tower?” Vallen asks; we’re making fairly good time with the horses trotting pace.

I look between the mages shocked “. . . . . Y-you. . .just want me. . . . .for some. .shallow title?” my brain already a mess from the confession of Cason and how so many years ago they’d already set their sights on me.

“Pretty much.” Arcon shrugs as Alice takes a small dwemer metal object from her bag; the gold plated item no bigger than her thumb, as she slips in a small soul gem. “I mean for some it’s a power trip.” Vallen smirking to himself, I can only reason that is why he’d signed on in the first place. “Some truly do want to see what the extent of your power is-” Alice nods her head as she fiddles with the small metal object twisting and turning little knobs. “The mistress. . . . well” he pauses a moment to give it some thought “-you can say she has her reasons.“

“Just. . Reasons? Really just because fucking reasons!?” I repeat my muddled mind clearing slightly as I start to curse internally in dova. ‘It’s all your fucking fault we’re in this fucking mess!’ I snap at Mina who just sighs rolling her eyes.

‘It’s Also my fault that you didn’t die during the attack of your village; or at the silver-hand, or even at Alduin’s.’ she says displeased this wasn’t the first time i’d gone off on her for such a thing.

‘I-. . . .well. . .fine.” I huff knowing what she said was true ‘Maybe in my next life i’ll just wish for a fucking puppy.’ I groan as she wraps her tail around me.

‘Don’t worry, we’ve escaped them before we can do it again.’ she reassures me.

‘Yeah, well i don’t think they’ll be as careless this time.’ she just shrugs neither agreeing or disagreeing with me.

“Hey Alice~” Arcon says playfully nudging her with his foot; the woman looking up from her work. Hooking an arm under each leg he hikes them up to my chest. “Want to play with our little dragon pet a bit? You haven't properly introduced yourself yet have you?”

“Just put her back in.” she commands as the elf reluctantly shoves me back into the wooden box my foot now pressed to my face as the other hangs out of the crate stopping the lid from closing fully.

“OW” my tone more annoyed than pained as he tries to shut the crate over and over to no avail “Would it kill you to just lay me in this damn thing?”

“Your comfort isn’t our concern.” Arcon reminds me as he tries to bend my leg behind my back.

“Do I look like fucking origami? Stop that!” I protest trying to kick at him. 

‘This is our chance.’ Mina reminds me as Vallen and Arcon start to bicker over why I won’t fit.

‘But what about the other two?’ my eyes quickly giving a quick look, my leg still halting the lid from closing.

“She fit when I put her in!” Vallen says grabbing my legs and pushing it flat against the floor of the box.

“Well this way she’ll be more flexible later!” Arcon retorts.

“The only thing she’ll be is in pain and her muscles will be blown out from excessive stretching!” the redguard snaps legging go of my leg as they try to close the box again, this time it’s my arm that gets caught.

‘They won’t be a problem just trust me.’ she assures me as I let her start to take control, gold- brown scales crawl over my skin as a pair of wings forces the lid open Arcon now trying to put his whole body weight on it to try and close it. A long scaly tail sprouts from my tailbone swishing it back and forth as I spread my wings shattering the crate to pieces; Arcon flying out of the cart and into what once was a sabers’ den, Alice shielding herself as best can from the spray of wood. As usual Vallen is the first one to action as Cason tries to calm the now paniced horse as it sets into a run, tumbling all three mages out of the cart.

“Stop them!” she commands as both Arcon and Cason try to cast stun or sleep spells, both missing their mark. I try to fly away only to find that my tail has become lodged in one of the seats as the cart veers to the right as the hysterical animal just barely dodges an ice spike to the head. I’m barely able to pull my spike tipped tail free before the cart goes over the edge taking the horse with it as I fly into the air dodging their attacks; the mages small backpacks still in the cart as it tumbles down the mountain, the bags catching on rock tearing open, leaving now tattered books and broken potion bottles to either settle on the mountain side cliffs or roll to the bottom.

‘There!’ Mina turns my head to see a black book with a gold and silver emblem embedded on the front; tumble down the hill just barely coming to rest on a drop off. ‘We need to grab it; it might contain something important.’ Nodding in agreement I dive when my muscles suddenly tense up as a lighting storm spell hits it’s mark. 

“Fuck!” I’m barely able to maneuver my body enough to avoid going head first into a rock even with horn and hardened skin the damage would nearly kill me; instead my wing clips the rocks breaking the bone and dislocating it from my shoulder blade. The horse and cart already laying the bottom the animal dead and the cart broken into pieces; I’m barely able to grab the book bouncing off the rock it was sitting on as struggle to wrap my one good wing around half my body holding the book close as I tumble down the mountainside hitting back lower back agasint an outcropped rock at the bottom of the mountain sending shooting pain through my body. Ears ringing as I try to wipe the dirt from my eyes I can see them trying to descend the mountain.

“We have too AUGH!” I try to stand only to realize that the dragonblood within me hasn’t fully healed my broken wing yet. “Hide. .we need to.” standing up slowly I can see my pursuers readying their spells; i hit the ground just barely dodging a paralysis spell. “W-what do we do?” my brain rattled from the fall.

“There.” Mina points out as I glance over at the river in front of us.

“How’d a miss that?”

“It doesn't matter just let it sweep you away.” she commands as I crawl to the rushing water a few feet away, clawed talyons turning up dirt, mud and rocks as I’m able to slip into the river; Vallen the quickest and apparently more field experienced makes it to the bottom first.

“Oh no you don’t!” He says as I push off a rock swimming to the other side of the small river as i’m pull away, the heavily armored redguard keeping fair pace with the stream. He readies a spell as the other three barely make it to the bottom in one piece. Cason and Alice being the next two to make it to the bottom if not a bit scraped up while Arcon was having the hardest time of the four, before he can cast it I grab a rock from the bottom of the river bed; swinging my tail to splash water in his face as a distraction before throwing the rock almost hitting him in the head. I can feel the bones in my wing start to shift back into place as it relocates itself in its socket; the bitter cold water clearing up my head enough to take another chance at stunning the mages.

Vallen momentarily distracted as I throw a bigger rock at him this time hitting is leg making him trip; Cason and Alice’s spells just barely miss me before I go over the edge of a waterfall. Using my clawed wings I hang onto some of the rocks inside a tiny alcove in the rocks as the water rushes over me.

“She must be down river!” I hear Cason say as him and Alice approach Vallen.

“I don’t see her ahead.” Vallen says; the waterfall wasn’t a far drop but it was just enough to let me use the churning white waters as a cover.

“Pulled under?” I hear Arcon pant as he runs up to them.

“Pulled under? In a river like this? You must be stupid.” Vallen snaps at the elf who from his next words makes me thing their all glaring at him. “It’s your FAULT we’re in this in the first place!” he continues “We had just one fucking job and you messed it up!”

“That may be but fighting won’t help us right now.” Alice says trying to think of something to do; I adjust myself so I can take off when Arcon and Vallen go silent; stilling my breathing I can barely hear what their saying.

‘We should go while we have the chance.’ Mina says trying to get me to move.

‘I don’t want to go out there then get captured again.’ I reason the rushing water starting to make it hard to hold onto the outcropping rocks.

‘What other choice do we have?’ she says as I hear a spell being cast that oh-so familiar sound of a low hiss.

‘Detect Life’ I mumble just before Vallen jumps down and latches himself to my tail.

“I got her!” he says pulling both me and him down into the river below. “Thought you could get away?” he taunts I as he grabs one of my wings trying to twist it free of my body. My hands holding tightly to the strange hard backed book.

“Kinda!” I retort almost enthusiastically as we crash into a rock in the river, the armored redguard hitting his back against the rock; he’s able to wrap his fingers around my neck as i’m able to twist in his grip quickly picking up a small female mudcrab from one of the banks and shove it into his face the crustation latching onto him.

“Son of a bitch!” he screams as I push off him watching him wrestle with it trying to pry it’s jaws free of his face.

“Gotta love cannibalistic mudcrabs.” I chuckle before running towards the small hunters camp; the other three mages hot on my tail as I duck into a tent.

‘Why are we hiding in a tent?’ Mina growls; I can see she’s getting anty to take full control as more of my body starts to shift into that of a dragon.

“Give it a minute-” 

“WE DON’T HAVE A MINUTE!” she snaps forcing me to spread my wings as the mages approach; the tent and its contents blocking their view for a moment while we take off; I give a quick look back watching for any oncoming attacks.

“Don’t look back.” she commands as we fly higher into the sky and towards dragon bridge the book still clutch in hand some sort of magic having kept it somewhat safe from water damage. The wind stinging my skin as we soar through the air up to high for anyone to truly notice us as we fly over Dragon’s Bridge, hunting parties and carriages carrying both passengers and cargo along mountain roads.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Christmas come early this year? Two chapters in one week! OMG!!
> 
> No but really i'm amazed i was able to push these two out this one isn't as edited since it's part of 29 I had to cut otherwise the story would ramble.......Sorta like i'm doing.....opps.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Late New Years guys! and as always
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE leave feedback or comments it always helps. But enough of my rambling on with the show!

“Where are we going?”

“First the old Thalmor embassy, then Dawnstar.”

“Why there?”

“We can use it as a base for now, we can have two others guard it.” Mina says, as we fly over the mountains.

“If we’re going to do that why not just go Castle Volkihar?” I ask as we circle the embassy; looking to see if any bandits have set up there since us last clearing it out. “The waters surrounding it are ice cold and there’s only really two ways onto the island and either way they’ll be spotted.”

“Because that old dust bag might be in on this.” she says referring to Valerica; we land on a rooftop surveying the area.

“Well we can’t use shouts to control other dragons or summon either Durnehviir or Odahviing and it’s not like I can live on top of a mountain with no food or water.” I reason with her as we walk into what used to be Elenwen's private quarters. Despite me and Parthannax being good friends the prospects of living up there 365 days a year didn’t sound to appealing.

“I still don’t trust her.” Mina says keeping her eyes open, my heavy plated scaled feet thunking on the floor with each step; the once pristine marble floor are now covered in dust as spiders webs decorate the once ordinate walls and arches, dead flower petals litter the ground where once beautiful bouquets were planted.

“Man this place really went to the shitter.” I comment as we kick aside an old guard’s helmet that was left after our second attack on the embassy. Heading up to her private room I cover my nose as the stench of dust and molded food hit my nose.

“We should barricade the doors and windows.”

“And how exactly do you think we should-” she picks up my tail and swings it at a bookcase in Elenwen's room sending it flying into the heavy door. “I thought something a little less destructive but that works too.”

“We don’t have time to be subtle.” she reminds me as we  barricade the windows.

“I say we sleep under the bed.”

“Don’t be a pussy; the floor is to cold for us to sleep on without a fire or clothing.” she says as I take a seat on the bed a cloud of dust flying into the air as I try to settle in.

“Think we should have opened a window first.” I mumble as I flip the book open.

“You’ve spent months in caves before, stop your whining.” she snaps “We need to see what information this holds.” the pages seem to be written in the same language as Lithuar’s book but somehow harder to read.

“I think it’s backwards and upside down.” she sighs as I turn the book over and over in my lap to try and find an angle that I can read it from.

“Really? Because to me it looks like demon language.” I grumble as she snaps at me again.

““WE’RE NOT OUT OF THE WOODS YET!” she hisses

“I know. . . .but. . .” I fold my legs over so i’m fully on the bed “We know we can’t really trust anyone and nowhere is ‘safe’ from those people. I’m just. . trying to calm myself before it sets in.” she sighs rolling her eyes; from the moment we’d burst free from the crate she could tell i’ve been shaking like a leaf all the while worried that we may be captured again.

“Look, just stay calm and we can make it through this.” she says trying to comfort me.

“But what about when your control over me fades?” I ask my voice shaking “Their magic won’t work on you-”

“Maybe we should get some clothes before you freeze to death.” she interrupts; seeing as she doesn't want to talk about it I nod getting up and heading to the old decorative closet.

“Think it’s anything warm?” I ask hopeful as I pull the doors open.

“Doubt it.” inside to no one's surprise were copy after copy of Justicure uniforms each in varying conditions of decay.

“Not even a fucking sweater.” I sigh pulling one of Thalmor robes off the shelf and shaking it free.

“You can enchant right?”

“Yes. .Why?”

“Did these yellow skinned basterds keep an enchantment table?”

“Believe so. .” I respond thinking to where I may have once seen an enchantment table in the embassy.

“Why not enchant the robes with resist magic?” Mina says; she did make a fair point but no amount of enchanting would be enough to completely nullify their spells.

“I don’t think it’ll be enough.” I sigh pulling the robes over my head the black and gold embellished garment far too long for me as it falls around my feet in quite a large puddle. “Could be worse.”

“Yes. .” she mumbles as we sit back on the bed; our time together limited with my ablity to hold the transformation for no more than 12 hours.

“We know the college isn’t safe so we can’t take this there.” I say as we try to read the book again. “And neither is the Thieves Guild.”

“That’s why I say we go to Dawnstar the Brotherhood is there.”

“True. . .but what makes you think they can’t get in there?”

“Would Sithis let his listener be killed?” she says matter-of-factly.

“Would Pyrite kill his own subjects?” I retort making her slump slightly.

“Fine, you have a point” she sighs as a snow storm starts to kick up outside. “Since we have time let’s see what we can at least decipher.” she says as I cast a fire spell at a dusty fire pit; the logs within catching easily as a warm light washes over the room.

  * Broken Tower -



“What do you mean you’ve lost her?” the dark robed mage said staring back at Alice and her group; Arcon looking somewhat guilty for his careless mistake.

“Someone got handsy and she got away.” Alice says coldly casting a glance over to Arcon who visibly shrinks in his spot. “We were bringing her here before heading up to the city.”

“Yes, yes that I get but WHY WAS SHE OUT OF HER BOX?” the woman snaps.

“Nemi, please-” the altmer starts.

“Save it elf!” Nemi hisses at him as she rubs her head “You idiots had one job!”

“Don’t call me an idiot i’m above you.” Alice scolds her junior “We did have one job and we still plan to do that job.”

“And how do you plan to do that job when she’s currently running free in this frozen wasteland?” Nemi asks tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

“Is Barnush still posted here?” Alice inquires as Nemi pulls out a small handbook quickly flipping through it.

“Yes and no; he is posted here but he is currently in Windhelm procuring some new samples.” she says, as Alice rubs her head cursing under her breath.

“Laur; what about him? I heard he’d just been transferred from our westerner outpost to here a month ago.” Nemi flips through her book again mumbling off names and statues as she thumbs through her book.

“Yes, he is. It’s about so he should be in the mess hall; if he is not he’ll be in the reach.” Nemi says snapping her book shut “I didn’t see him this morning so if you want you can go check his room.” she says motining over to the left corridor “He’ll be in one of the smaller old prisoner rooms.”

“What you guys still haven’t made a proper set up?” Vallen says taking a jab at the small outposts’ lackluster layout and complexity.

“Well unlike you we’re just a small specimen transfer location; Our labs aren’t as customized as yours in the larger bases.” she says jealousy balling up her fist. “I should be the one managing a group of mages.” she mumbles as Alice dismisses her.

“Arcon you and Vallen look around the outpost for him-” Alice commands turning to look at her small search party “Cason you and me will check the surrounding area in the reach I know Luar doesn't like to travel to far for his ingredients.”

“Why are we sending him?” Arcon pouts stomping his foot “he may be a beast master as well but he’s far to into the blood to bring her back in one piece.” he protests.

“Because he will find her for sure and be able to bring her back.” Alice says narrowing her eyes at her disobedient subordinate “Once he is on the hunt I will have to report this to the mistress herself and you should be there.

“I have experiments to run you know I can’t spend my time”

“This isn’t a discussing point you’re going with me” she sighs “the mistress will want to see you anyway so it’ll save her the trouble of calling upon you.”

“If she kills him can I feed whatever’s left to my animals?” Vallen asks eagerly eyeing up the elf “I’m sure there's a few good parts with enough meat.”

“Don’t he’s probably poison.” Alice smirks as Cason starts to head out the tower’s main door.

“That and if the lady has her way there won’t be much of him left.” Cason remarks heading out to find Luar; several hours pass before the nord returns a basket of jazbay grapes in tow.

“We’ve been looking for you.” Alice says handing him a piece of paper with a scrap of cloth attached.

“What’s all this about?” he asks looking down at the quickly scribbled note.

= Target: Ashell

= Age: 34

= Height: 5’5”

= Status: Transformed and currently on look out

= Abilities: Collared none available

= Pet Status: In Phase 2 [In Training]

Luar smirks quirking a brow “I’m going after the mistresses personal pet?” he says setting down his basket as the moon starts to rise above the horizon.

“Yes, and we need to find her fast the mistress has already put a delay on her main course of training and delaying it any long could be detrimental.” Alice stresses as she shifts her weight from one leg to the other “You’re the only one good enough to find her quickly.”

“Well, well never thought i’d hear those words from you.” Luar chuckles “fine, i’ll find her-”

“It doesn't matter what you have to do just bring her back alive.” she says hurriedly dreading the talk with her mistress over their missing pet.

“Oh?” his grin turning feral “Then this should be fun i’ve never hunted down a dragon before.” he says bringing the piece of cloth to his nose, sniffing it a flicker of gold flashes in his eyes. “Give me 3 days.” he says before turning to run out of the keep.

“You’ve just sicked a monster on our pet.” one of the passing mages says as he heads to his room, armfuls of body parts in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if you like it or just want to point out some flaws!


	32. Hiatus

Ah, yes it's me again I know you'd prefer another chapter then to hear the author ramble but hey whatever. So if you've read the title you'd know I'm going on a bit of a Hiatus.

So I guess I should clear things up a bit, life is good if not a bit rainy and my pets are fine nothing much is going on in life that would make me stop writing. Well that being said I am at an impasse of writing The Lady's Pet and think itd be good to figure out what direction I want to take it in before posting any more chapters.

 

Mind that doesn't mean i'm going to stop writing _FAR FROM IT_ I will keep writing and I will keep making chapters I'm trying to create a good collection to slowly put out when life gets to hard to deal with to write; but that aside I need a change of pace I can't be dark and evil all the time even I need some R &R from that so as I said I will still be writing but I'm going to put out **new** stories! (For following fans that must be exciting) It won't be under any new fandoms because let's be honest apparently I have a strange undying almost obsession for Skyrim, so don't hold your breath for any new crossovers like Bleach x JujuRomantica or something........huh.....weird combo.

 

But i guess this does mean some good news, since I will be writing new stories to refresh my writing palate all of you who read my other stories or follow me will be able to meet some more interesting characters in my twisted world of Tamriel. So. . . .I guess with that all said and done; I hope you all don't mind a wait in this story to let me write something a bit different. See you around!

 

~ Pura

 


	33. Chapter 33

The sun has started to rise as i’ve salvaged what I could from the abandoned embassy a few potion bottles are wrapped up in a makeshift backpack made from some leather hide and crate parts.

“You can make better than this.” Mina says as we head back up to the room, deciding that deciphering the journal would be useless my option left is to run and gather strength.

“Yes, but that also means I need more time and as you know we don’t have a large sum of that on our side.” I retort spreading my wings happy i’d created some holes for them. “We should get going if their not in my head I truly dread to think where they are.”

“I still say Dawnstar is safer.” she says putting in her two cents as we soar over mountains heading towards the border.

“And I say it’s dangerous; how do I know someone in the brotherhood isn’t working with them?” I reason as we soar over the plains of Whiterun and the woodlands of Falkreaths’ hold the thin thalmor robes and morning rays of sunlight doing little to keep the chill away.

“Then where will we go?”

“Anywhere but here.” 

  * Meanwhile -



“There was the shadow of a woman in the sky!” a man says infuriated as he slams his cup into the bar “I saw it with my own eyes!”

“Uh huh you were probably just drunk again Venmik.” A redguard says the nord glaring at him behind messed hair.

“I KNOW WHAT I SAW!” Venmik snap as the barmaid pours him another cup “I woke up and saw her flying over dragon’s bridge!” he says sure of himself.

“When you say ‘woke up’ did you mean you happened to see her after another heavy night of drinking?” his friend asked sipping from his tankard a plate of honey nut treats between the two.

“What difference does it make!?” the nord snaps seething catching one of the guards attention.

“Because since you’re wife left you; you’ve drank yourself stupid every night.” 

“I TOLD YOU-” He’s cut off before his rant could start by a brenton- no an imperial maybe.

“You say you saw a flying woman?” Lunr leaned on the bar ordering them the strongest drink the inn has to offer. “Interesting.”

“Don’t listen to this blow heart he’s always making up stories.” the redguard says eyeing their new companion.

“Finally a sensible person!” Venmik smiles happily taking both his and his friends drink “It was around sunset.”

“About usual time you wake up.” the darker skinned man mutters to himself.

“Shut up Ari-un” Venmik snaps turning his attention back to the kind stranger “Almost all of her covered in scales; and large wings longer than even this bar.”

“No such thing exists.” Ari says kicking his friend in the leg “Your boring him.”

“No i’m quite interested.” Luar smiles pulling up a stool “Could you tell me which direction you saw her head in?”

“Towards solitude but more north.” With a smile Luar pays for a few more rounds before excusing himself, by this time the hour was fairly late the sun already long having descended under the horizon.

‘Thalmor Embassy if she were in solitude we’d have been notified right away.’ he makes his way out of town getting just out of earshot of the guards before taking off towards the mountains; earth and stone turning up as he runs, clothes tearing at the seems as branches rip pieces of away from him. ‘Run as fast as you can little one.’ the night wore on only having to stop a few times to avoid guards or the occasional traveler at dawnbreak his reached the embassy. Keeping a safe distance he rounds the right side along the road watching, waiting this hunt won’t be like the others she has to come back alive be it willing or not.

“Yes, but that also means I need more time and as you know we don’t have a large sum of that on our side.”

‘There she is!’ golden eyes narrow on his target as a set of brown wings take her into the air. ‘Time is ticking how far can you make it before your caught.’ he chuckles darkly the woman unaware of how close she’d gotten to be recaptured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a comment, kudos or whatever else if you liked this chapter or not.
> 
> Truly thank you all for waiting so patiently.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St.Patrick's day! I hope you guys are having a great time and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well gods knows it's about time! It's almost been a month a MONTH! Who knew, anyway as always leave a comment, kudos or whatever else I love to hear feedback. Okay i'll shut up now enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: Opps! I forgot to change some names sorry boys and girls I guess I need to proof read better. hehe ^.^"

I think we can make it to the Imperial city by night fall if we keep flying.”I say my eyes scanning the earth below for any signs of mages.

“What is there in the imperial capital that will help us?” Mina asks as we approach the border three guards stand sentry at the gates as usual; heavy imperial armor and fur protecting them from the morning chill.

“The thieves guild.”

“But they-”

“Let me finish, we can use it to get us passage” a piercing scream hits my ears stopping me in my tracks to look below; one of the guards lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Their attacker a large fur and scale covered beast as the other guards try to fight off the creature. “What the hell is that?” my eyes narrowing trying to identify what the beast could be; the two remaining guards didn’t stand a chance against it as one of them is thrown against a tree if his spine didn’t snap from the impact the tree falling a top him would, while the other was ripped clean in half. The beast gorging on her innards through some cruel twisted fate the last imperial guard still had enough life in her to scream and plead in terror as the beasts’ muzzle buries itself in her chest ripping through armor, flesh and bone.

“What it is isn’t our problem we should get going.” Mina says turning us around as the beast casts it gaze towards the sky spotting us.

\---

“I love a good chase.” Luar laughs leaping up over the gate the taste of blood still fresh on his tongue; the mistresses pet making a b-line for the imperial city, ‘Little good that will do we have a lab in ever province across tamriel.’

“AHH!” a woman shrieks as I rush past her the mountainous border of cyrodiil doing little to slow me down; several hunters and traveling warriors attempt to fell me but much like the others they fall by my hands as well. She flies over small towns, bandit camps and ruins each new location posing a new obstacle but barely enough to have me bat an eye; By late morning we’re close to outskirts of the city when a large mercenary group stops me this time more prepared than the last several groups i’d run into.

“You’re going to die beast!” one of the women dressed in heavy armor shouts drawing her weapon.

I click my tongue, thinking back to one of the hunters i’d let run off; hearing the battle cry stops our little pet momentarily turning around to see that she now has a definite chance of escape. “I wouldn’t be smiling just yet.”

“That thing can talk!?” one of the men says in amazement; the band encircling me twelve on one for most this would be a problem, but- I cast my gaze up at the sky Neli still lingering above us eyes full of fear and somewhat relife; i don’t have to read lips to know she’s thanking every aedra and daedra known to man and mer. 

“I can do more than just talk.” I scoff lunging at one of the warriors; his glass armor doing little to protect him from my claws one of the others brings down her battle axe on my tail.

“This will make for a fantastic story.” one of them says throwing a lighting bolt at me.

\--

“We should get going.” Mina urges as the group of warriors below busy our pursiour.

“Divines preserve you.” I mumble casting my gaze towards the city; as we get further and further from the fray I can feel myself calming some but it does little to ease me mentally. “Where in tamriel can we go that they don’t know about?”

“We can go there.” Mina suggests

“But-”

“Remember what arcon said ‘I didn’t know your name was Neli’ which means that they don’t know where you grew up.”

I open my mouth to argue with her but feeling my transformation fading I clamp my mouth shut and head towards Anvi; with each passing minute I can feel our connection fading, my wings growing heavy. As the sun moves further through the sky and late evening approaches I can feel my connection with mina being to wane, sharp scales and razor like claws flake off my body.

“We need to land.” she says as we circle the town.

“I know, but we have to check for danger first.” Once around the province we decide it’s safe enough to land; fields of what used to be wheat and grain now plains of lush grass, roads unkept and broken; barrels and crates lay scattered through the streets while wild animals run freely through the town. Climbing the stairs to one of the few still intact house I wave my hand in front of the magically locked door making my way inside. Small rodents flee upon my arrival spider webs cultivate in almost every corner of the house; upturned tables and chairs, a thick layer of dust lays over everything, the house in far better condition than i’d thought it would be.

I climb the stairs to the second floor where two magically locked doors await me at the top unlocking the one to my right the small room candles flickering to life as the last of my power fades each step feeling like a thousand needles in my feet, my ears ringing from a rising headache. With a wave of my hand the door slams shut sealing itself once again as I curl up in a bed almost to small for me; everything in the room is as I left clutching the quilted blanket in my fists as I crawl under its warmth taking a deep breath. The last of my transformation wearing off as sleep overcomes me.

‘Home’ I close my eyes drifting off.


	35. Chapter 35

“You’d better hope the lady is in a good mood.” Alice snaps at the pacing elf, Arcon worrying himself sick just behind her “On the up hand we should be getting word soon; Lunr never disappoints.” the two standing outside a large ornamental metal door waiting to be called upon by their mistress to give her the news.

“Oh gods, Oh Auriel! What do we do? One mistake is one thing two is not something she’ll so easily overlook.” Arcon mutters pacing circles in the hallway “I don’t want to be part of her experiments.”

“What do you mean ‘We’ it was all on you.” Alice fumes, while some of the blame does fall on her and the others for not catching the dragonborn immediately most of the blame falls to Arcon and his carelessness. “Servers you right if she did.” the door opening to reveal a large darkened room with the mistress sitting in the far back flanked by her six head mages.

“Milady will see you now.” the brenton servant says softly motining them in; Arcon glancing back at his last chance to run notices that the slave’s newly scarred whip marks no more than a few days old. Closing the door behind them the servant runs over to his position with the mage furthest from the lady on her left.

“Milady.” Alice bows “Thank you for seeing us on short notice.”  her tone revent her subordinate following her lead both keeping their eyes cast down to the floor “We. . .” swallowing alice forces herself to continue “the dragonborn had escaped. B-but we have someone-!” looking up she sees their mistress holding up her hand to silence her.

“She’s escaped; how did this happen?” she asked callously looking at the two quivering mages.

Alice jabs Arcon in the side motining him to talk the elf jumping to his feet stepping closer to the cloaked figures “I..i-it was my fault; but she should be weakened and someone is tailing her!” he says quickly “She’ll be back and ready for training shortly.” he adds hoping to apeze her; his words hanging in the air waiting for her response.

“Invar” the lady sighs one of the mages to her right turns her head “You, Telindral, and Athena will oversee the transportation of my precious pet from now on.” the mages standing “you make take two of your most skilled juniors with you. Dismissed.” they nod in confirmation before leaving the room both Arcon and Alice frozen in place. “Alice you may go.” their mistress dismisses with a wave of her hand the nord breathes a sigh of relief before retreating out the door. “Arcon.” the mer jumps to attinion his body as straight as a rod “You will follow Jena for your punishment.” with a puffed out chest another one of the black robed mages stands walking out; Arcon begrudgingly follows his heart beating in his ears.

  * Meanwhile -



“She looks so sweet when she’s sleeping.” I muse running my hand over Ashell’s cheek the dragon sleeping peacefully curled tightly in her bed “I’ll need to send word to headquarters.” pulling out a scrap of paper scribbling my report before sending it off the summoned carrier disappearing back into the void to deliver my letter.

“Mhurrr mrgh.” Ashell is twisting in her sheets arms outstretched clawing at the bed “D-don’t. .please.” she nearly sobs flipping over her leg shooting from beneath the covers to kick at an invisible force; pulling out a notebook heastily jotting down my observations. “Ah! No, no!” flipping onto her back she grabs her pillow trying to tear into it. With each passing minute her tossing becomes more violent clawing at the head rest, the legs of the bed shaking as she tangles herself in her blanket.

‘This can’t go on she’ll wake up at this rate.’ I sigh uncorking a small bottle and walking over to her, Yukion had gotten notes previously on how to manipulate our little pet without waking, upon my approach she lashes out trying to bite at my hand; eyes flickering around wildly under her lids, taking a few moments I wait for an opening; cupping her face she calms some leaning into my touch, thumb brushing her cheek “Shh. Shh calm little one.” I mumble giving her a quick kiss calming her further; pliant she reaches up grabbing my hand “Drink.” I command carefully tipping the bottles contents into her mouth moving my hand lower to massage her throat helping her swallow. “Now sleep.” the potion quickling taking effects sending her back into a deep sleep. Knowing I’d have some time before receiving my response I decide to poke around finding old family albums, children’s scribblings and quite an arrangement of dolls sitting neatly on a shelf. Everything in the house caked with a layer of dust a small note is tucked away near the fireplace it’s condolences from the emperor whose informing her of her father’s death.

“Edmound.” I repeat the name reading over the letter“The general Edmound?” Well that would explain the weapons.” I mutter glancing up at a large daedric battle axe hanging above the blackened burnt fireplace. ‘I regret to inform you that your father Edmound has been killed in a ambush just outside of Hammerfell; attached is your father's will and a generous sum of three thousand gold. A sum of two hundred has been levied for tax. Regards the Emperor’ I tuck the paper away in my pack picking up a few more trinkets form the house a few hours later a portal opens up revealing several of the mistress’s mages and their juniors.

“Where is she?” Telindral inquires looking around the large master bedroom.

“In the spare room.”

“Won’t she wake?” one of the mages ask, a newbie clad in orange and brown robes “Madam will be furious if we lose her.” he shivers.

“She’s asleep Minck she won’t wake for some time.” I reassure him taking them down the hall to the room; ashell resting peacefully in the small bed.

“Athena” the woman turns her head towards Invar “You’re in charge of phase three would it be possible to start it now? Phase two never rubbed me right.” Invar says stepping over to the bed, several younger members clustering around the bed the young bosmer from before reaching out to poke the dragonborn’s face. Athena grabbing his hand and putting it to his side.

“Never touch a pet that isn’t yours.” she scolds “no, we can not skip the rest of phase two.”

“Then can we do it here? It’s just some stretching and a few more alterations to her body.” Invar gripes “So what if there’s some blood on the bed we can just burn it down after.”

“She won’t like that.” Telindral sighs carefully picking up their prized pet “We can do it there, it’s safer and we can put her back in her cage immediately after; with a dejected sigh Invar agrees muttering a curse under his breath. The void opening once again the cluster of mages packing themselves inside.

“Before we go, Lunr see what else you can find that may be useful to us later.” Athena commands as the portal snaps shut.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . .yeah i'm back and NOT dead but it's getting harder and harder to write these; not because I have no insperastion infact I have to much! There's so much I want to get too but narrowing it down is so hard! So since I love feedback why don't we do a coin flip?  
> Heads: Sex & plot  
> Tails: Sex & Breeding & Plot   
> Which ever gets the most will be what happens next and yes breeding and sex are one in the same but in the next few chapters I really plan to highlight each sections specialties. .just depends were we start. Also if you read any of my other stories with my sister in crime and bff you'll know who Liam is hehe~  
> If not go read that story it's pretty good.

“Liam.” the nord glances up from his work a new batch of potions bubbling away in a small cauldron nearby, it has been almost a week since bringing the mistresses pet home and with it a sigh of relief from Alice and her small group. “Phase three will start in a month is everything ready?” Athena asks her servant cradling their dragon pet since her return she’d been put under spells and droughts to keep her sleeping through the alterations and testing of phase two.

“Finishing up now actually.” he smiles waving over the servant, gently stroking her cheek “The dragonborn..in the flesh” he says almost not believing his own words; he chuckles to himself “Was it fun Athena?” the woman nods a sly smile playing on her lips.

“Wonderful, truly wonderful such a pliant little thing.” the woman praises her hands still felt a lingering warmth from ashell her latest alteration no more than an hour ago.

“She was also asleep.” Liam corrects fingers tracing over her chapped lips “Best apply something for this the mistress will be quite displeased to see her little dragon in such a state.”

“Chapped lips with be the least of her problems if Weapons gets a go at her.” Athena protest, it wasn’t any secret that destruction went through both the most pets and test subjects. “ If she leaves her in alterations care we’ll make sure she’s well taken care of ” she smiles fingers crossed behind her back “honest.”

“Greedy are we?” he teases bottling up the last of the grey-green liquid and lifting the heavy case of bottles into his arms “We should be going.” Athena nods following the nord out her servant trailing close behind.

\----------------------------

I feel something tickle my nose prompting me to try and swat away what I assume is some dust; lifting my right hand I stop short feeling something holding down my arm, confused I peek my eyes open I attempt to turn over to find that my hips have been bound as well. Grumbling I open my eyes the blindingly bright light of the room painful as my vision adjusts. The blurry world slowly coming into view my wrist held down my an iron cuff confused I turn my head feeling the dull scrape of stone against my head as my hair catches on it’s coarse surface.

“. .? The hell. Where?” I try to twist around only to find that my legs are strapped into stirrups while the rest of me is laying back almost completely bare to the world save for the thin sheet covering me from the waist down. Confusion gives way to panic my mind racing trying to figure out how i’d gotten here the warm cobblestone room all to familiar, next to the stone slab on a wooden table a great number of tools were set out in a meticulous fashion everything from blades to ‘scoopers’ as any common person could only describe, threads, pliers, rings and a melody of other items that ranged from bizzar; an almost pinwheel looking object on a stick with barbed spikes on the part that rolls, to mundane blindfolds and gags.

“Good morning or should I say afternoon?” to my left clad in a black robe was a mage orc in origin “I am Urk-slugba” the orc introduces spinning the grey feather between his index finger and thumb “Leader and Master Coordinator of the Weapons and destruction section of the mistresses facilities; All of her faculties.” he says puffing out his chest proudly his words going in one ear and out the other my brain barely registering what he has to say until he breaks out in near maniacal laughter “The look on your face is truly priceless!” he snorts “If only I had a mirror to show you!!”

‘Good to know one of us is having fun fuck face.’ I glare at him wishing praying that he’d just drop dead from laughter but with no such luck.

“You’re probably wondering how you got here? Aren’t you” I open my mouth to answer before he cuts me off “You came back by your own free will of course you said you were just ‘going through a phase’ and wanted our forgiveness.”

“Your crap at lying.” I spit back at him the uncommonly wiry orc simply huffing as a response. “How did you guys find me? And what did you do to me, I _refuse_ to believe I came back of my own will.” despite my outward bitter appearance I couldn’t believe I was found and brought back so quickly.

“Well-” just as he starts to explain the large door across the room swings open revealing the lady, a honey-blonde haired nord and several others. “Ah, you’re here; wonderful I presume the preparations are done?” behind the nord trails a dunmer slave dressed in ragged robes, one could say he is better tended to than most other servants but that would be a stretch his features grey-er an almost sickly feel to him as his small frame shakes with the weight of his load, the nameless dunmer carrying over a large case of potions setting it beside the table.

“Yes.” one of the women next to him breaks out into laughter Urk-slugba joining in her strange jovial moment. “What’s so funny?” the nord asks as his servant returns pulling a stack of fine chairs behind him setting them around the large yet somehow intimate room.

“Nothing.” the woman snorts quickly making herself comfortable in one of the many chairs, the lady herself taking up a spot next to a stool that’s placed between my legs.

“You must tell me how you stay in such a good mood all the time.” he comments taking the chair between my spread legs for himself; his attention now on me “Hello there little one.” he smiles rubbing one of my feet, I try to jerk away but can’t due to the restraints “Heh, feisty I guess you do have quite a bit of energy to burn off don’t you? Do you have any questions? Hm, What’s that?  Who am I? I am Liam i’m sure you’ve heard of me to some extent.”

My eyes go wide feeling as tho i’d just been slapped “Liam. . . like the. .-the great healer Liam?” he nods.

“The one and only” he smiles “but I wouldn’t say ‘great’ that’s to presumptuous there are many others out there who could surpass me.” I fucking doubt that Liam had made a name for himself early on in his years as a mage healing anyone and everyone regardless of status, money or background even being employed for the emperor himself for a short while! I’d been a patient of his at one point when they were docked in Hammerfell he had made it a point to say to everyone that he is there to heal and never to hurt despite whatever methods he may use weather unorthodox or not.

“How did you end up here?” he reaches over picking up a speculum quietly humming to himself while he uses the other hand to grab a yellow and pink streaked vial spreading its contents over the cool metal.

He motions over to the Lady who’s folded her arms across her chest watching me intently “She was gracious enough to show me the light and how by working with her I could help so many more people than ever before.” I yelp my attention snapping to my covered lower half; somewhere during the time he was talking he’d pushed in the speculum and had already started to stretch my walls apart, the thick viscous gel coating my insides with a warm tingling feeling his head dipping beneath the cloth.

“My, my it seems phases one and two have worked wonders for your body, Athena was right I would not need to use the gel” I can feel his one of his gloved fingers sliding along my walls “You’re producing the proper amounts of lubricant.” he voice trails off as he reaches out from under the cover to grab a small needle like object easily pushing it into my cervix “Deep breath now.” he says before a faint clicking sound hits my ears.

“I-it feels. .what are you- mmrgh. .doing?” several more faint clicks hits my ears before I feel his gloved hand touching the back of my womb.

“Stretching you all the way open I must see inside and this is the only way, please bear with it awhile.” he comments picking up several more tools then casting a mage light a rounded edge scrapes along my inner walls the older nord mumbling something to himself and his master. “Vizor.” the dunmer servant from before quickly jogging over to his master's’ side “Please grab my injector and scapula a small growth has formed from the alteration process.” the dunmer now Vizor runs grabs the items requested from the far end of the table bringing him back in record time “Thank you; now little one” Liam remarks turning his attention back to me “You’ll feel just a slight poke so please don’t move.” just as he says that a sharp stinging sensation burns inside me, my body writhing in it’s restraints.

“Almost done sweetie just a bit longer.” the sculpe easily cutting around the imperfection in my body taking his time to heal the open wound once the growth and both speculums were removed. “I’ll take this for examination, so please excuse me.” Liam stands holding the small blood coated chunk of flesh in a tiny metal tray when he’s stopped.

“Stay.” the lady commands “I wanted you all here to help train my little dragon.” she says cooly her cold, covered eyes gazing at me sending shivers down my spine.

“As you wish.” his mistress guiding him back into his chair.

“It’s been a while since I have taken up training my pet personally.” she chuckles gently squeezing my left leg as she moves closer towards my face. “This will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to pick from later don't worry


End file.
